The Yondaime's Legacy
by Yondaime-koi
Summary: After a terrifying experience in an alley one night, the Hokage orders his elite ANBU to train Naruto. He doesn't know, his sister is one of them... NarutoxYugito, ItachixOC. Strong!Naruto Sharingan/Sensor Naruto. Ratings may change. Regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

The Yondaime's Legacy

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Kyuubi's attack on Konoha had severely crippled the village, damaging it's most precious resources - of which the most important was shinobi.

A pariah was born on that fateful day. The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, who would in the future be scorned by the village. His name? Uzumaki Naruto.

Currently, they were attempting to rush the kids through the Academy in a hope to restore their numbers.

Three students, in particular, showed promise: Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan head's son, Namikaze Narumi, the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Shisui, another prodigy of the Uchiha clan like Itachi.

A Year Later

These three students became genin after a single year at the Academy, graduating at the tender age of six. They were placed under Inuzuka Tsume's charge and improved quickly under her strict training regiment.

On their first mission out of the village, all three awakened their Sharingan. In Narumi's case, her paternal grandmother was an Uchiha.

Among the three friends, there was a love triangle - Shisui had a crush on Narumi, while she had a crush on Itachi.

Another Year Later

The three were promoted to chunin at age seven, where they took more dangerous missions. The Sharingan had saved them on many occasions, though they were careful not to over-rely on it.

Two Years Later

The prodigious trio made it to jonin with their exceptional performance and teamwork. The Sandaime Hokage himself was impressed, and decided to keep them as a team.

Another Two Years Later

At age eleven, the three were promoted to the ANBU Black Ops, where they were the elite shinobi who only answered to the Hokage.

Itachi was given the codename Karasu, or Crow where he had a black bird mask. Meanwhile Narumi held the codename Itachi (no pun intended), or Weasel. Lastly, Shisui possessed the codename Taka which meant Hawk.

Itachi signed the Crow summoning contract along with Narumi.  
>It was after that day that Narumi was going on her usual patrol around the village when she noticed a blond boy cornered in an alley by ten villagers with weapons in their hands.<p>

The boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki mentioned earlier. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with whiskers marking his cheeks as the "demon child" that most of the villagers wanted dead.

Narumi drew her tanto instinctively as she crouched on the roof. Then she noticed one of the villagers walking towards him and swinging his kitchen knife.

"Don't hurt me!" the six year-old Naruto screamed.

The redhead leapt off the ledge towards the mob, intent on stopping the bellicose villager before it was too late. She wouldn't let her otouto get hurt.

The blond shut his eyes, waiting for the pain that would surely come.

Narumi and the other villagers watched in alarm as six flaming golden chains seemingly sprouted from the child's back and knocked away the knife with its bladed tips.

Then they wrapped around the villager who attacked Naruto and fried him alive with its fierce flames.

"This is Kaa-chan's... Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)?" Narumi thought, trying to process what the hell was going on.

Naruto opened his eyes when he realised that nothing hit him. If Narumi was surprised just now, she was shocked now.

In her otouto's eye sockets lay a pair of Sharingan. Naruto then noticed the chains which were fighting the rest of the mob that became even more furious after their fellow villager's death.

"Demon! You just killed one of us! I knew you were a demon!" one of the villagers shouted. "Yeah! You'll pay for that!" another villager agreed.

Then one of the villagers pointed at his eyes. "Look at his eyes, now they're red! He's surely a demon!" the villager yelled without recognising the dojutsu - he was after all, a civilian.

Naruto could do nothing but cry at the verbal assaults. The chains then wrapped around all of them, easily crushing them into bits of charred flesh. Narumi just realised that he didn't need help at all. When the chains detected her presence, they seemed to recognised her as they retracted back where they came from.

Naruto cried even louder when he noticed another person coming, for it seemed that the chains wouldn't protect him from the next enemy.

Narumi got her heart torn when she saw her otouto crying like that. She squatted down, and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun, you're safe now. I need to take you to the Hokage for very important matters, is that alright?" Narumi asked gently.

Naruto merely nodded when he found that the person was an ANBU. Hokage-sama said that those ninjas with masks could be trusted.

Hokage's Office

The Sandaime Hokage looked up from his stack of paperwork when he heard the arrival of an ANBU and Naruto.

"Ah, Itachi-san. What happened this time?" Hiruzen asked. Narumi answered, "Hokage-sama, it appears that the villagers have gotten more aggressive. Instead of the usual verbal attacks, a group of ten decided to exterminate him with weapons."

"What?!" the Sandaime roared. The nerve!

"However, that was not the only thing. Before I could help Naruto, a flaming version of the Kongo Fusa shot out from Naruto's back and incinerated the nearest villager who attacked him with a knife. Then after that Naruto awakened the Sharingan," Narumi continued.

The Hokage's jaw dropped. He then pondered on it for a while. "Get me Inu and Karasu," Hiruzen ordered.

Narumi disappeared for three minutes, then reappeared with the two operatives. One bore a dog mask while the other, a crow mask.

"The reason why I have called you here was to see if you wanted to train Naruto-kun," the aged Hokage spoke.  
>"I agree," said Inu. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to train his sensei's legacy. "So do I," Karasu replied.<p>

"I take it you do as well, Itachi-san?" Hiruzen asked Narumi, who nodded. Why wouldn't she train her otouto?

"Alright. Please drop your masks," the Hokage requested.

Narumi did, revealing a beautiful young girl with long, crimson hair and stunning violet eyes. Karasu did so as well. Behind that mask was a handsome young boy with jet black hair and eyes - Itachi. Lastly Inu took off his mask, showing a young man with gravity-defying silver hair, his hitaite was slanted so that it was covering his left eye, a Sharingan implant.

"You shall remain this way whenever you train Naruto all the way till he graduates from the Academy. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"I have decided on a training plan. Kakashi-kun you shall train him in ninjutsu and chakra control," Hiruzen ordered, looking at the silver-haired man.

Then his eyes locked on Itachi. "Itachi-kun you shall train Naruto-kun in taijutsu (Body Techniques), genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) and using the Sharingan."

"Finally, Narumi-chan you shall train Naruto in fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and kenjutsu (Sword Techniques). Any problems?"

"No, Hokage-sama!" the three ANBU responded.

"Dismissed."

Naruto, who watched the entire procedure, looked at the three ANBU operatives who were about to be his senseis in the shinobi arts. He was excited!

Then he felt something weird. When he closed his eyes, instead of the usual black, the world around him was rendered a light grey with outlines of the actual world.

There were four blue flames in front of him - most likely Hokage-sama, Narumi-sensei, Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. There were six more of these flames in the walls, three on each side. They all had emotions, ranging from happiness to sadness.

However, one of the blue flames had no emotion at all... that was weird for a human... unless it was not a human!

Naruto opened his eyes. "Narumi-sensei, can I borrow your tanto?"

The redhead shrugged and unsheathed her tanto, passing it to him. When Naruto grabbed it, he broke into a run towards the wall and impaled that flame without emotions.

The other nine people in the room watched in surprise as an ANBU operative materialised and collapsed to the floor, severely injured.

The Hokage then noticed the "Ne (Root)" marking on the shinobi's arm. "A ROOT agent among us? Send him to Ibiki for interrogation!"

Said Morino Ibiki was the head of Konoha's Intelligence Division (a.k.a. Torture and Interrogation Force or T&I), famous for his interrogations that would break even the most hardened criminals and veteran shinobi.

"Naruto-kun, how did you know that it was an enemy?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto explained what he saw and felt.

"An Uzumaki sensor?" the Hokage and the three senseis thought. The three ANBU then turned and brought Naruto out of the room.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched the receding back of the young Naruto.

Without a doubt, he would grow up to be a powerful shinobi.

Omake: Chapter 1 Deleted Scenes

Narumi drew her tanto instinctively as she crouched on the roof. Then she noticed one of the villagers walking towards him and swinging his kitchen knife.

"Don't hurt me!" the six year-old Naruto screamed.

The redhead leapt off the ledge towards the mob, intent on stopping the bellicose villager before it was too late. She wouldn't let her otouto get hurt.

The blond shut his eyes, waiting for the pain that would surely come.

Narumi watched in alarm as the knife struck Naruto in the chest. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared, and when it cleared there were sixty naked ladies with smoke covering their most important parts surrounding the villager who had attacked.

They laughed and blew kisses at him. It was too much for the villager, who shot out of the alley propelled by blood spurting from his nose. His nine other companions followed soon after as the ladies charmed and seduced their way through the mob.

Narumi, who was watching, sweatdropped at her otouto. That was a weird but effective way to use the henge, one that would come to be dubbed as the "Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)".

Author's Notes:  
>Hello readers, this is my new story. I would recommend reading my other story, "The Rise Of A Legend" if you haven't. This story should be better than the other one now that I've honed my writing skills, however this story's Naruto is less OP (of course, if you read the other story you would know). For this story, I would suggest you have a basic knowledge of Japanese honorifics and greetings etc. I always recommend Google Translate if you don't know a certain phrase. Now, about the story: Naruto is very formal (he called the Hokage "Hokage-sama" instead of the usual "Hokage-jiji" in other fan fictions), this is because I want him to be very polite. He has learnt that politeness and etiquette makes him more likeable. About the pairing, my current choice is Naruto x Yugito. If you want another character, review or PM me. This story should update a new chapter within a week at most, unless I'm going on holiday or my phone has to be sent for repair or whatever. By the way, I'm writing this with my phone for convenience and portability. Anyways, I see you should get on to the next chapter.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 2: Training

Previously:  
>Without a doubt, he would grow up to be a powerful shinobi.<p>

"Let's go to Training Ground 7," Kakashi winked. The other two picked on the hint and sprinted off along with him.

Naruto watched his senseis running off, and realized that they were leaving him behind.

He then took off in a burst of speed, trying to catch up. The three looked back, impressed that the six year-old was already catching up to them. His speed was incredible for someone his age.

Kakashi then turned it up a notch by sending chakra to his feet. The two eleven year-olds did so as well, leaving Naruto in the dust.

Naruto pouted, then sped up by pushing his muscles to the limit. Surprise, surprise... Naruto OVERTOOK Kakashi, Itachi and Narumi! That was ridiculous, considering he didn't even have access to his chakra.

However, the blond slowed down to the same pace as his senseis when he realized that he had no idea where Training Ground 7 was.

Narumi looked on in shock, her otouto was actually faster than her, without chakra!

Training Ground 7

The three senseis ground to a halt while Naruto collapsed onto the grass, panting extremely hard.

"As mentioned, I'll take you for taijutsu, genjutsu and using the Sharingan," Itachi announced, "It seems to me that you're a natural speed type, so the objective of your training will be to increase your reflexes and strength with the help of your speed."

"Wait, Itachi-san. I have an idea," Kakashi cut in. Itachi raised an eyebrow, gesturing his hand in a rolling motion, as in "go on".

"As your ninjutsu teacher, I shall have you unlock your chakra first. Chakra is made up of spiritual and physical energy, and is utilized for the jutsus that shinobi use. To unlock your chakra, you must first meditate and... feel for a warm sensation in your body. Clear so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Naruto replied and sat down, calming his heart and mind. He immediately felt the warmth near his stomach, and reached for it.

Suddenly, a massive flood of chakra poured out of Naruto, surprising the three. "That fast?" Kakashi thought, it usually took a few minutes if lucky or days if not.

Then Naruto felt another source of chakra and reached for it. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer-like area.

Mindscape

"Where am I?" Naruto thought. He saw what appeared to be a giant cage at the end of the tunnel, so he waded through the ankle-length water towards it.

The cage was spanned the whole height of the sewer, with thick vertical bars. At the center, there was a paper with the Kanji for "Seal".

The sound of malicious laughter was heard from within the cage. He withdrew when he saw a single red eye opening in the darkness of the cage.

The creature was a... fox? "Who are you?" Naruto asked, "Why am I here?"

The giant fox chuckled, answering, "In that order: I'm your guardian spirit, and you are here because you entered your mindscape."

"You're my guardian spirit?"

"Nope… I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)."

"You're the... Kyuubi?" Suddenly, everything became clear. The glares. The insults. Why he was overcharged for things or why he was thrown out of stores.

"But I thought the Yondaime-"

"Killed me? Bah, that's the funniest joke I've ever heard! We Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) can't be killed, only sealed. It's almost insulting to hear that a puny human could kill one of the nine bijuu," the fox spoke.

"Why was I the one?" Naruto cried.

"Humph... that's because only newborns had the undeveloped chakra coils required for the sealing. You just happened to be born that day," the Kyuubi explained without revealing his heritage.

"Why did you attack Konoha?! Made my life... a living hell?!" Naruto screamed. The Kyuubi replied, "Kit, I didn't attack Konoha for no reason. You think I got nothing better to do? I was controlled by the Sharin-"

The fox paused when he noticed the glowing pair of two tomoe Sharingan in his host.

"THOSE EYES!" the fox roared. His host had the Sharingan! Naruto looked confused as well. One minute he was thinking about everything the villagers had done to him, and the next the fox was yelling about his eyes.

Naruto looked into the water below as was shocked to see two tomoes and each of his Sharingan looking right back at him. He would ask Itachi-sensei what that meant when he got out of this place.

"Wait, you said you were controlled by the Sharingan..." Naruto completed the train of thought before he unknowingly channeled chakra to his eyes, deactivating the Sharingan.

The fox calmed down when he noticed that Naruto's eyes returned to the original cerulean blue. He explained to the boy of his previous encounters with those damnable eyes.

"So you were used... it's not your fault then! Those villagers, they wronged you and me!" Naruto shouted. The fox grinned in approval, it seemed that the kit was getting it.

"That's right. But I noticed something about your chakra... It feels eerily similar to my previous host's," the Kyuubi spoke.

"What is it? And you have previous hosts?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I had two hosts in the past. One was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of your Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The second jinchuuriki was Uzumaki Kushina, my most recent host until six years ago. She was most likely your mother," the fox said, thinking that Naruto at least deserved to know who his mother was.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto muttered, the word seemed almost foreign to him.

"This was what she looked like..." the Kyuubi said while conjuring an image of Kushina with his chakra.

Wait... that red hair and violet eyes... it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Do you know who my father is?"

"I do not," the Kyuubi lied.

"Well, at least I know my Kaa-chan was a beautiful woman," Naruto said. "Anyways, your chakra felt similar to Kushina - no surprise there, considering she's your mother. But... I think I felt Kongo Fusa earlier in the day..." the fox voiced out.

"Kongo Fusa? Oh you mean those chains. Yeah, they were awesome! They were golden with flames that killed the villagers who tried attacking me!" Naruto spoke.

"Chakra chains, huh? Well, seeing you didn't come here to monologue about tranquility or love like my previous hosts, how about a deal?" the Kyuubi suggested.

"What are the terms?" Naruto asked, happy to befriending someone, even if he wasn't human.

"In exchange for further sharpening your senses, increasing your sensory ability, healing factor, speed, strength, chakra levels, control and the occasional boost of power, I request that I be allowed a little... freedom. Meaning that I get access to your senses, like seeing what you see, hear what you hear and smelling what you smell etc. Also, I get to establish a mental link with you so that I can talk to you and stuff. Finally... mind changing this place?" the fox hammered out the details.

"It's a deal!" Naruto cried. He closed his eyes in concentration as the sewer warped into a luscious forest. There was a small mountain in the center, where a huge, spacious cave was the cage. The bars were turned into a curtain of water - a waterfall from the top of the mountain flowing down to feed a small lake.

The fox sighed in contentment. "Finally! Now for this you get a bonus. It's called the Nanajuni Henge (Seventy-Two Transformations), it allows you to shape shift between 72 forms excluding your original. Now this is similar to what humans call the 'Solid Henge' that requires Kage level reserves to use effectively in battle or otherwise, but the difference is that this requires no chakra at all. Just thinking the phrase and whatever you want to turn into will result in you morphing into it."

Naruto was bouncing with excitement, his six year-old mind trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

"Now bump my fist to seal the deal," the Kyuubi ordered, sticking out his fist through the water curtain. Naruto did as told, and power surged through him. The fox was grinning.

Naruto was about to leave when he turned back. "What's your name?" The fox was stunned, as no one had ever bothered to ask before. He contemplated it for a while. Should the boy prove to be unworthy, he could always wipe that memory from the child's mind.

"Call me Kurama, kit, and don't you go telling the other meat bags my name."

Real World

"You got it. From now on, it should be very easy to access your chakra," Narumi said. Naruto opened his eyes, and nodded.

"Right. So I'll be teaching you three jutsus, the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu), the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu) and the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)," Kakashi said, "But first you need to learn the basic twelve hand seals. Ne (Rat), Ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), U (Rabbit), Tatsu (Dragon), Mi (Snake), Uma (Horse), Hitsuji (Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), I (Boar)."

"The Henge, as the name suggests, allows you to apply an illusion over yourself to change your form. However it will be disrupted if the enemy touches you," Kakashi explained, "The hand seal is Ram. Henge!"

In a burst of smoke, Kakashi transformed into a child, he then spoke as he dispelled the illusion. "There's a jutsu called the Solid Henge, reserved for those with Kage level chakra pools. With enough chakra, the transformation is not an illusion, it will be real and won't dispel with a single touch. However this costs way too much chakra to be efficient."

"The next is the Kawarimi no Jutsu, handy for getting out of sticky situations. It replaces yourself with an any object nearby that you focus on," Kakashi said, "This can be used to get away from an enemy attack. The hand seals are Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. With enough practice, you can do it without seals."

"Lastly the Bunshin no Jutsu. This is also an illusion like the Henge, and creates clones. The clones dispel with a single as well. The hand seals are Ram, Snake, and Tiger. However, with your high chakra levels, you probably can't get this jutsu right. So I would suggest the-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)," Itachi finished because he himself was a master at the Kage Bunshin.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Right. This is the hand seal," Kakashi said, crossing the index and middle fingers of both hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted after replicating the seal and with a burst of smoke, several hundred shadow clones filled the area.

"Ano... I think that's overkill," Narumi pointed out.

Itachi and Kakashi were literally mind blown at the sheer number of clones. That many clones would have killed any other person!

"Well the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has many advantages. It is a solid clone, for one, so it can fight for you. However with a blow strong enough, it will dispel. Two, when it dispels, the memories of it will return to you. Say, if your clone sees a piece of paper with important information and you are far, far away, when it dispels, the information will come to you."

"Doesn't that mean that I can use it for training and muscle memory?" Naruto asked. Narumi was impressed by his conclusion. Indeed, that was the main reason why Kakashi wanted to teach him the Kage Bunshin.

"That's right. Something that takes two hours alone will only take one hour with a single clone. With the number of clones you can produce, you could easily train a year's worth of experience within three days," Itachi said, "Also, now that you can make so many clones, we can split them into groups for your training with us three so we don't need to take turns."

Naruto's eyes were literally stars when he found out the endless possibilities of the shadow clone technique.

"I'll be teaching you al variations of the Kage Bunshin like the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu) and the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)."

"Now split into three groups, we'll initiate training immediately," Itachi ordered, "While your clones train, you'll be studying."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

Narumi answered, "If you are all brawns and no brains, your training will be useless."

"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.

Omake: Chapter 2 Extras

Narumi answered, "If you are all brawns and no brains, your training will be useless."

"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.

Kakashi was about to contribute his own book when Narumi glared at him. "Kakashi-senpai I swear if you give him the Icha-Icha that you love so much, I'll steal your whole collection. Then I'll burn them I'm front of your eyes, one by one and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Needless to say, Kakashi changed the hiding place of his collection when he returned home that day.

Author's Notes:  
>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, It was quite informative. By the way, omakes with the label "extras" actually happen in the story and are part of the plot. Those with "deleted scenes" do not. Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Previously:  
>"Fine," Naruto gave in, picking up two books that Itachi and Narumi gave him.<p>

Naruto flipped through the pages quickly, finding them easy to remember. By ten minutes, he had finished both books.

Narumi stopped her training with his clones and turned to look at the original.

"That is not reading, Naruto-kun! You're just skimming through the pages!" she accused.

"No! I finished both of them!" Naruto retorted. Narumi picked up one of the books, flipping to a random page and asked, "Fine! What's the sixth sentence on page 117?"

Naruto recited, "The defeat of Uchiha Madara left him disgraced, and he vowed never to return to Konoha ever again."

Narumi eyed him with disbelief. "Did you use your Sharingan for that?" she asked. "Wait, the Sharingan can do that?" Naruto answered.

"Yes. But seeing your response, you didn't use it. I think you have a eidetic memory," Narumi said, impressed, "That means I'm going to give you a pile of new books!"

Naruto sighed and accepted his fate.

"Naruto! I need you to come here for a second," Kakashi requested. "What do you need, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Channel chakra into this paper," Kakashi requested. He did as told.

The paper, with a sickening rip, quartered itself. Each part burst into flames, wrinkled, crumbled to dust and became wet respectively.

Kakashi was mindblown. "I've never heard of a person with five elements! The most I saw was four, but all five?!"

Itachi turned to Naruto with his Sharingan activated. "Naruto, are you hiding something from us?"

"I swear, Itachi-sensei, I'm not hiding anything from you except the fox..." Naruto proceeded to explain his encounter with the fox to all three senseis.

"That's interesting... with your enhanced senses, speed, strength, chakra level and chakra control, it should make the job easier for us," Itachi said, "Also, your two tomoe Sharingan..."

Kakashi straightened up. "Well that's fine, I can teach him the three elements I copied and the one I have."

"Let's get to work," Itachi said, cracking his knuckles, "After all, you're joining the Academy tomorrow. You must make a good impression."  
>A Year Later<p>

While on a mission, Uchiha Shisui unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, an advanced form of the Sharingan in a fight against Ao of Kiri. It was in that fight that he earned the nickname "Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui Of The Body Flicker)" for his mastery over the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu).

Another Year Later

There had been some unrest within the Uchiha clan, and the elders had ordered Shisui to massacre the clan. He had contacted Itachi and Narumi about what to do.

Naka River

The two thirteen year-olds met their friend and teammate at the cliff above the river after training Naruto. It was in the evening, the sun had already begun to set.

"Shisui! What happened to you?" Narumi asked when she noticed Shisui's empty eye socket.

Shisui explained, "On the way here, I was attacked by Danzo and his lap dogs. He managed to get my right eye. I used the Shunshin to escape."

"That bastard," Narumi seethed. If she got her hands on him he would be in for a world of pain.

"Itachi, you need to stop the clan from finishing the coup, if they are successful there will be a civil war in Konoha. I'm sure the other villages would not hesitate to make use of that to invade us, then it'll turn to a full-blown Shinobi World War," Shisui said.

"Kuso..." Itachi cursed when he realised what would happen.

"Narumi, I'm entrusting you with my remaining Mangekyo Sharingan." Shisui plucked his eyeball out of its socket, and placed it into her hand.

Then gathering up his courage, he spoke his last words. "Narumi-chan, I love you." Kissing her on the lips, he then jumped into the river from the clifftop that they were on.

"Shisui!" Narumi cried as she watched her teammate of five years commit suicide. She couldn't help but cry, as did Itachi. When they spotted crying, their eyes took on a new pattern: the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi swore. "I will massacre the clan, if that's what it takes to stop the coup and fulfil Shisui's last wish."

"Let me join you..." Narumi said as she implanted Shisui's eye into one of her crows and dispelled it. "No, Narumi-chan. I cannot let you take part in this, you still have a little brother to look after," Itachi said, determine not to make her a traitor along with him.

"Please, you have to let me help you with this..." Narumi begged, hugging Itachi as if he was her last lifeline.

Itachi sighed, this girl didn't know how to take "no" for an answer. "Very well then, I will do so..." "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," Narumi replied, "I love you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock before he calmed down as both walked away from the river. "I love you too, Narumi-chan."

That night in the Namikaze compound, the sounds of Narumi's moans filled the night as Itachi made sweet love to her.

The Next Day

Itachi was on patrol when he spotted a mysterious man walking in the forest near the Uchiha clan.

"Identify yourself," Itachi ordered with the authority of Konoha's Police Force. "Oh... I'm Uchiha Madara..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Say I believe you, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to... ah, destroy the village," Madara said. Itachi, with his quick thinking, replied, "How about a deal? If I massacre the Uchiha clan for not taking your side all those years ago, will you spare the village?"

Madara seemed to think for a while before answering, "Deal. But I will be joining you, this is non negotiable."

Itachi answered, "Very well then. The massacre will be in a week's time with my fiance. I'll be sparing my otouto and Kaa-chan, is that fine with you?"

"Yes. Let's meet here again in one week's time," Madara said before disappearing in a swirling pattern.

Narumi, now his fiance, had to know. They had planned the wedding already - the day before the massacre.

For now, he just had to finish his patrol shift and train Naruto for the last week. Talking about Naruto, the blond had been a very promising shinobi.

At eight years old, Naruto was a year two academy student that had a high level of taijutsu only seen in some jonins. He was incredibly fast and flexible, his strength was also powered by his speed and chakra that he sent to his fists.

In terms of ninjutsu, he possessed over twenty jutsus of each nature through years of hard training (read: heavy abuse of Kage Bunshin) and had even created five of his own - one for each nature. They were the "Katon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu", "Futon: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Wind Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)", "Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)", "Doton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu" and "Suiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu)".

The Katon: Kage Bunshin bursts into flames upon the enemy's contact, burning the opponent.

The Futon: Kage Bunshin is invisible, and when commanded to dispel, bursts into a tornado of wind blades that will cut any opponent nearby.

The Raiton: Kage Bunshin electrocutes the opponent when hit and dispelled, especially useful against opponents clad in metal armour.

The Doton: Kage Bunshin crumbles into a shower of dirt when dispelled and wraps around the enemy, encasing he or she in an earth prison.

Last but not least, the Suiton: Kage Bunshin explodes in a shower of water when dispelled. The water then wraps around the opponent like a bubble, trapping him or her. When used in conjunction with the "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)", this technique proves to be deadly as the opponent slowly loses oxygen and will die from asphyxiation.

These jutsus retain the memories and are solid just like their parent technique, which by the way Naruto was now a master of to the point where he could do it without hand seals - just like his kawarimi.

On that subject, he had created a new version of the kawarimi where he could swap two objects that are not himself. Useful in some ways, like for example: if he wanted to steal a scroll inside a room without entering it, all he needed was a rock in his hand. Substituting, he now had the scroll instead of the rock. In fact, he could even substitute the scroll with a dummy scroll, making it even more sneaky.

After he learned about the Fourth Hokage's famous Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Raijin Jutsu), he had attempted to replicate it with kunais. All he did was to throw a kunai, then substitute himself with it. The only difference was that it was a one-way journey, without any flash and not as fast.

The actual Hiraishin involved some fuinjutsu and jikukan ninjutsu (Space-Time Ninjutsu), by marking special three-pronged kunais with jutsu-shiki (Technique Formula), it allowed the user to teleport to that kunai instantaneously without any hand seals.

Finally, a jutsu that he practiced frequently for field usage: the Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Camouflage Jutsu). It allowed him to blend into his surroundings completely, only sound was his enemy. However, his stealth skills made up for that, so it was fine. This jutsu does not work on the Sharingan or Byakugan, but Naruto is slowly mastering it to such a point where it is completely undetectable by sight alone or any dojutsu, as well without requiring hand seals.

As for the genjutsu aspect, he was doing exceptionally well, as expected of a Sharingan user. He could break almost any genjutsu, and his casting of illusions was exemplary. He could affect the target's senses, bring back bad memories and make them relive it. He could also affect the environment, conjuring illusionary rain and things like that.

His fuinjutsu was also outstanding, though it was not a surprise because of his Uzumaki blood. A level 5 seal master at the age of eight was simply unheard of, until now. He had enough skill to seal curses, fires, erect barriers and summon things. He has created three fuinjutsu - one is the Gojo Kibaku Fuda (Tandem Explosive Tags), another one is the Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin (Sealing Jutsu: Four Limbs Weight Seal) and the last one is the Gojo Kunai Rendan (Tandem Kunai Barrage).

Firstly, the Gojo Kibaku Fuda. It was a simple explosive tag with a small addition: a replication seal that would create an identical tag. The chakra circuit was such that it would first replicate the original tag before exploding. Then the other tag would create another tag before exploding as well, so on and so forth. This would result in a huge chain reaction with the power of a nuclear bomb at maximum. The best part? The only real tag was the first one, the rest were all copies of the first so little effort was required to create such tags.

The Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin basically acted as training weights. They provided resistance against Naruto's movements, forcing him to use more strength in whatever he does. When the weights are released, his muscles use the same effort, this time without resistance: making him stronger and faster. It was definitely better than using physical weights, because in real life no enemy would give you time to remove your weights. The seals could be deactivated with a simple yell of "Kai (Release)!"

Lastly, his Gojo Kunai Rendan. It used the same principle as the Gojo Kibaku Fuda and creates another kunai, which creates another kunai, and creates another kunai. The number of kunais depend on how much chakra is applied to the seal (which is placed on the handle), the chakra depletes as each kunai is summoned until it runs out. The same rule applies to the Tandem Explosive Tags to control the explosive power.

For his kenjutsu, one could say he was proficient in it, enough to beat most other wielders of a sword. He was near the level of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist), a reason why Kakashi gave him the Hakko Chakura To (White Light Chakra Sabre). His progress was quite impressive for one so young.

His sensor abilities had also evolved to a whole new level. With an ability called the "Kagura no Shingan (Mind's Eye Of The Kagura)", he could find, sense and track individuals through their chakra over a vast range that exceeds ten kilometres. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including himself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra, Naruto can perceive its location and movement with great detail. Those were just the general abilities. He could also activate it with two other modes: short range and long range.

The short range allowed him to sense when a blow is about to connect with him, preventing him from being hit by the opponent's melee attacks. The long range alerts him whenever the enemy uses projectile attacks. This prevents him from being hit by their projectile attacks.

Finally, his Sharingan... it was fully matured, with many abilities. It allowed him to see chakra flow, its colours, types and the ability to tell if someone was under a genjutsu by checking for any irregularities in the flow. It also granted him an extreme clarity of perception, which allowed him to pick up on subtle details, enabling him to lip read or mimic pencil movements. The Sharingan could also see through vision-impairing screens.

The perception ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Naruto, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.

The third and most well-known ability was to copy most techniques, excluding kekkei genkai and jutsus dependant on other factors like summons that the user has not signed. Naruto can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, enabling him to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques. This was what made learning from his senseis easier.

Naruto's final commonly-used ability is being capable of inducing a unique type of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. This was the same ability Madara used to control Kurama, and apparently could be used to do the same with the other Bijuu and enemy summons.

In Naruto's opinion, the most powerful aspect of the Sharingan was genjutsu. As with other genjutsu, genjutsu cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via genjutsu, or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person. I.e., Naruto's payback to the villagers.

He had yet to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, but was not eager as it required the death of someone close to him.

Last but not least, Naruto had taken an interest in archery. His aim was perfect just like his shurikenjutsu, because of the Sharingan and his sensor abilities. That was his preferred choice of weaponry; combined with his Meisaigakure no Jutsu, it made him a deadly assassin especially in the forest.

Back to Itachi, he was running back to ANBU HQ to end his shift. Then he would train Naruto.

Training Ground 7

Itachi walked into the forest clearing, spotting Naruto talking to Narumi and Kakashi.

Itachi spoke up.

"Hey Naruto! Let's spar..."

Author's Notes:  
>So Naruto is almost done with his training! Meanwhile, the Uchiha massacre is nearing... what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne P.S. Sorry I couldn't think of an omake for this chapter.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 4: The Spar And The Massacre

Previously:  
>"Hey Naruto! Let's spar..."<p>

Said blond was dressed in a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. There was a sheath and the White Light Chakra Sabre in it strapped to his back diagonally and crossing it, was a quiver of arrows.

His belt held a kunai pouch at the back where he stored all his special kunai. Above that was a sheath for a dagger. Strapped to his left leg was a shuriken pouch, while his right had a kunai holster.

On his right arm was a senbon launcher, something that Naruto had taken to because it was similar to a bow and used a tsuru (bowstring) to launch five senbon at once... that and they were poison coated. Underneath it was a pouch filled with senbon.

On his left arm was a storage seal for his war bow. It was an upper body-long golden composite bow with a chakra thread as its bowstring, capable of firing an arrow at a target up to six kilometres away. Also, the centre of the bow was separable. Meaning that when it was split into two, it was two golden parts connected by a chakra thread - a nunchaku.

Both hands were covered by black, fingerless gloves that had chakra metal plating.

Unknown to Itachi and the other senseis, Naruto had spring-loaded kunais under his sleeves, perfect for assassination and last minute countering.

Both Itachi and Naruto were holding the Seal Of Confrontation as the rules of Traditional Shinobi Sparring dictated.

"Hajime!" Kakashi yelled. The combatants activated their Sharingan at the same time. The sky darkened to a blood red as they began their match.

Naruto charged forward, as did Itachi. A bow materialised in his hand. Drawing an arrow, he fired it at Itachi's head.

Itachi dodged narrowly with his Sharingan. Naruto smirked as he did a kawarimi with the arrow. The bow split into a nunchaku with the release of a catch, and Naruto swung it to meet the back of Itachi's head.

The Uchiha ducked, before spinning around and delivering a kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto sidestepped it and grabbed Itachi's stray leg. At the same time, he spun 180 degrees and shot out his right leg at his sensei.

Itachi had no choice because he was trapped by Naruto's hold over his leg, so he took the kick. When it connected with his chest, blood spurted out of his mouth - such was Naruto's strength.

Naruto released Itachi's leg and ran towards him. Itachi delivered quick punches to his stomach, than backflipping, he yelled, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"

The flames engulfed Naruto and incinerated him. Just then, the whole world became brighter again.

Both combatants were still at their original spots at the start of the match, their Sharingan glowing. "No more genjutsu," Naruto declared. "Agreed," Itachi replied as he formed hand seals while running towards Naruto.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi called, a fireball shooting out from his mouth. "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Formation Wall)!" Naruto countered while weaving five hand seals.

The water clashed with the fire, forming a smokescreen. However that was nothing against both Sharingan users.

Itachi lunged at him with a kunai, slashing downwards at his protégé. To his surprise, a kunai shot out of Naruto's sleeve and into his hand, which Naruto used to block the attack.

Naruto knocked the other kunai as well as Itachi's arm away and switching to a reverse grip, did a horizontal swipe at Itachi's throat.

The Uchiha ducked down low, then tried to sweep Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped up high and keeping the kunai, his left hand deftly moved to his senbon launcher and fired off his poison senbon at his sensei while flipping over to the other side.

When they struck Itachi, he dispersed into a murder of crows. "Karasu Bunshin (Crow Clone)?" Naruto thought. The crows then swarmed him.

"Nanajuni Henge: Washi (Seventy-Two Transformations: Eagle)!" The blond morphed into an eagle, scaring the crows away.

When he returned to his original state, Itachi leapt from one of the nearby trees towards him. Naruto grabbed hold of Itachi's arms, then did a back roll while kicking Itachi in the stomach. This sacrifice throw flung Itachi five metres away where he rolled to a stop.

Itachi got up, as did Naruto. Then both threw kunai at each other. The kunais deflected each other, causing a loud "think" sound when they clashed.

Naruto reached for his kunai pouch, pulling out one of his special kunai. He threw it at Itachi after charging chakra through the seal, causing it to multiply. "Gojo Kunai Rendan!"

Itachi removed a kunai from his holster, and with his Sharingan, deflected them off one by one.

"Impressive," Naruto thought, there were at least sixty kunai he had to deflect. Suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck.

"Yield," spoke Itachi. The one deflecting the kunais dispersed, revealing it to be a Kage Bunshin.

Naruto chuckled as he too, dispelled. Lighting shot out and through the kunai, electrocuted Itachi. "Raiton: Kage Bunshin? Interesting," Itachi thought.

Then he spun around and roundhouse kicked the real Naruto to the ground. Pressing a kunai to his neck, he said again, "Yield."

Naruto nodded. Both did the Seal Of Reconciliation and the blond got helped up. Itachi said, "You almost got me there. I've got to train more."

"Well, Naruto I've deemed you worthy to learn this technique," Kakashi said as he stuck out his right hand. His left hand was grabbing the wrist of his right.

Itachi asked, "That? Are you sure, Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi nodded.

Itachi then walked over to Narumi to discuss the massacre and the masked man while Kakashi taught Naruto the technique.

Chakra swirled into a single point on top of Kakashi's palm. Then it warped into a glowing blue orb. Naruto, who was watching the whole progress with his his Sharingan, copied it immediately.

"That's called the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), an A-rank technique invented by my sensei the Yondaime Hokage," Kakashi said. "And your father," he added in his thoughts.

Naruto was excited... learning his idol's technique was awesome! "Now, my sensei intended to add his chakra nature to it; unfortunately he died before that could happen. I want you to try and take it up."

Naruto grinned. He would do what his idol couldn't! "Let's see... futon is the most offensive chakra nature, so I will try using that!" Naruto deduced.

"Very good, Naruto. I won't hinder your progress, tell me when you have completed the technique, eh?" Kakashi praised, "I have already tried adding raiton to it. It was unsuccessful, but I came up with my special technique: the Chidori (Thousand Birds)."

Naruto nodded, then focused on the orb in his hand. He tried adding his wind elemental affinity to it. To his surprise, four small white blade-looking protrusions appeared along the orb's circumference, making it look like a miniature fuma shuriken (Demon Wind Shuriken). It produced a loud buzzing noise, though that was not a surprise due to the massive amount of futon chakra present.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Clash it with my Rasengan, it should cancel mine out if your jutsu is near completion."

Naruto ran towards Kakashi, then raised the bladed sphere to meet Kakashi's Rasengan. A giant explosion ensued, throwing the silver-haired nin back fifty metres.

Kakashi's hand was steaming and was wrecked with countless lacerations, no doubt a result of the wind blades in Naruto's version of the Rasengan.

Meanwhile Naruto was still standing at the same spot where he clashed with Kakashi, seemingly unaffected.

"Oh Kami, what the hell was that?" Kakashi thought, frowning. The shockwave alone had thrown him back so far, then the wind blades had cut his hand. "If that was bigger and was used on the body..." Kakashi thought, then shivered.

He gave a thumbs-up to his eight year-old charge. "That was good, Naruto. However I think the damage would be exponentially increased if the shuriken was bigger... and I think if you use it against the body, it might severe some nerves or destroy the chakra circulatory network."

Naruto smiled broadly. To think that he was already taking his idol's jutsu to the next step...

"Alright. Naruto-kun, that's all for training today. Take it as a reward for upgrading the Fourth's Rasengan," Itachi spoke. He was impressed by Naruto's progress.

Naruto nodded happily and left the training ground for some Ichiraku Ramen.

Six Days Later, Evening

The newlyweds Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Narumi went to the same spot that Itachi had spotted the masked man.

"Right... Let's get going," Madara drawled as he dropped down from a tree he was sitting on.

He rubbed his hands in glee, excited about the bloodbath to follow.

Itachi approached the two guards at the door. "Oh good evening Itachi-sam-" the guards' words were cut off as both fell under Itachi's blade before they could even utter the last syllable.

"Narumi, you take the left. Madara, the right. I'll take the clan head section in the middle. Is that fine?" Itachi said. The two nodded, and went their ways.

Throughout the compound, cries of agony were heard. Blood sprayed on the walls, accompanied by tortured screams.  
>Madara was slashing his way through, as did Narumi despite the occasional rebellious Uchiha.<p>

None of them were matches for the trio. Itachi had already slaughtered his way into the main house, so he paused, looking at his parents who were facing away from him.

"Itachi, I know what you're here for... I agree that this has to be done," Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head spoke. Turning to his father, Itachi replied, "It was nice knowing you, Tou-sama."

Blood painted the walls a crimson red, the same colour as Itachi's eyes now. He turned to his mother. "Kaa-san, take care of Sasuke, alright?"

Mikoto nodded before she was knocked unconscious by a chop to the neck. Itachi detected another presence in the room; it was near the doors.

"Nii-san?" a young Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him, the Mangekyo making eye contact with Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Tsukuyomi," Itachi uttered. It was a genjutsu unbreakable by all who did not possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, its eternal variant or the Rinnegan. A day in that world was but a second in the real one.

Itachi made Sasuke watch his parents' "death", or at least it seemed like it for Mikoto. Over and over again, for seventy-two hours.

After Itachi released the jutsu, Sasuke screamed, "Why?!"

Itachi answered, "It was to test my strength... but I'll let you live. There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

With a last glare of with his Mangekyo, Itachi body flickered away to Narumi and Madara.

That night, the three fled Konoha.

Omake: Chapter 4 Extras

Said blond was dressed in a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. Kakashi had suggested wearing a mask like he did to conceal the lower half of his face.

Why so? Kakashi said that it was to prevent fangirls that would eventually come after him because of his looks.

The eight year-old laughed and replied, "Then let them!"

He didn't know how much trouble he could have saved himself from if he had listened to Kakashi.

Author's Notes:  
>So, the massacre occurs and Itachi and Narumi leave the village! What will Mikoto do, and who will take over his training? Find out next chapter! Thanks to NPredator16 for the Beta.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>


	5. Chapter 5

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 5: Naruto's Graduation

Previously:  
>That night, the three fled Konoha.<p>

The Next Morning

Mikoto groaned as she sat up in the hospital bed. She grimaced as she remembered what had transpired yesterday. Her son and daughter-in-law had left Konoha. Then she remembered her promise to Narumi. She had asked her to take care of Naruto.

She decided, she was going to adopt him.

Later That Month

Mikoto's relationship with Sasuke had turned sour because she did not wish revenge on Itachi like he did.

So Mikoto gathered her things and acquired a two-bedroom apartment, leaving the Uchiha compound to Sasuke.

After Itachi and Narumi left, Mikoto, Gai, Kurenai and Yugao took over his Sharingan, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu training respectively.

Naruto, however, didn't have a fuinjutsu teacher so they had to give him books to study.

Four Years Later

Naruto was sitting in class, drumming his fingers impatiently while waiting for his teacher, Umino Iruka to arrive.

The class was talking as usual. Uchiha Sasuke sat brooding near the window, observing the outside. His two fangirls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were fawning over him, arguing about who was the better wife for him.

Hyuga Hinata was, for some reason, stealing glances at him which he pretended not to notice. Inuzuka Kiba was busy talking to his ninken (Ninja Hound) Akamaru. Aburame Shino was just sitting there as usual, seemingly thinking about something.

Akimichi Choji was eating chips from a giant bag while his friend Nara Shikamaru the lazy genius was sleeping.

Naruto sighed. Some things never changed, this was his sixth and last year at the Academy.

The door opened to reveal a chunin who had a long scar running across the bridge of his nose. This was their instructor, Iruka.

"Alright class, settle down. Today is your last day in the Academy, something which I'm sure you're proud of. You'll finally become a genin, a shinobi of Konohagakure. Now as stated yesterday, you have an exam before you are assigned to a team tomorrow," Iruka stated. "Now I want Aburame Shino to proceed to the Examination Room. Follow Mizuki-san and I."

As the list when in alphabetical order, Naruto was last being an "Uzumaki". Forty minutes later, he was called.

Examination Room

"Uzumaki Naruto. Perform the Academy Three," Mizuki requested with contempt in his eyes. Iruka held a clipboard, ready to take notes.

The Henge, the Kawarimi and the Bunshin.

"Henge!" Naruto exclaimed, transforming into the Yondaime Hokage. When he reverted back though, Iruka and Mizuki looked like they had seen a ghost.

Naruto had looked like a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Naruto said, swapping himself with a chair. "Alright, last one..." Mizuki said with glee, for he knew that Naruto couldn't do the Bunshin due to his chakra control.

Despite the increased chakra control that Kurama had given him, so did his chakra levels, and it still wasn't enough to perform a healthy Bunshin.

Naruto improvised and said, "Due to my chakra control, I cannot perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. Therefore I suggest something better. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A clone burst into existence even without Naruto forming a seal. Iruka raised an eyebrow at the B-rank kinjutsu created by Nidaime Hokage being used by a genin, much less without a single hand seal.

Mizuki gave a poorly hidden smile. "I'm sorry, Naruto. If you can't even do the Bunshin no Jutsu, I can't pass you."

Naruto slumped visibly, but replied, "That's fine, Mizuki-sensei. I can always try again next year."

Then he left the room. Sitting on the swing in the Academy's playground, he slowly rocked himself while thinking about the faces that Mizuki were exhibiting throughout the whole test. Something was off.

Three minutes later, Mizuki exited the room. He came up to the blond and said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am. But you've got to understand, with chakra control this poor, I can't promote you."

Naruto sighed, and nodded. "But... there's another way I'll pass you. What do you think?"

Naruto gave an interested look. "I need you to steal the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing for me. If you can do that, I'll promote you," Mizuki whispered.

The blond's eyes widened. So that's what the bastard was after... He decided to play along.

"When and where can I meet you, sensei?"

"7pm, at the forest near the northern edge of the village," Mizuki answered while smirking inwardly at his plan's success. "Alright. See you then!" Naruto called as he took off. Mizuki sneered as watched the boy take off.

"Just give this to Orochimaru-sama and I can leave the village!" Mizuki thought, "I'll be a jonin there in Oto, then I can get everything I want!"

Hokage's Office

Naruto knocked on the door. "Come in," Hiruzen said. The blond entered the room, much to the Hokage's delight so that he could take a break from the paperwork.

"What did you need, Naruto-kun?"

"Hokage-sama, I've come to report what I think is a traitor to the village," Naruto said seriously. The Hokage sat up straight, paying close to the next words from the blond.

"I failed my genin exam today due to not being able to do the Bunshin no Jutsu. I suggested doing the Kage Bunshin, which I showed, however Mizuki said he couldn't pass me if I couldn't even do a simple bunshin. Later he said alone to me that he would pass me if I stole the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing and meet him at the northern forests this evening at 7. I suspect that he's running away, or else there'll be no reason to meet him so far away from the village. Most likely, running to a village in the north," Naruto reported.

"This is troubling news," Hiruzen said, "I've got a plan. Take the Scroll Of Sealing and meet him there. If he tries anything my ANBU will be there to subdue him."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, though I think I can take him on alone. The backup is appreciated," Naruto said.

Then he left the office, preparing his gear for tonight.

At 6:30, he picked up the scroll from the Hokage and moved to the forests along with three ANBU agents.

He still had ten minutes to spare when he got there, so he opened the scroll and read it. Inside it was a list of many kinjutsu, the first of which was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

With his Sharingan activated, he had quickly read through everything and memorised the scroll's contents.

Then he sealed the scroll as he detected a presence five hundred metres away. "Kagura no Shingan!" Naruto called, his sensor abilities stretching out in a radius of one kilometre.

"That chakra... is Mizuki's," Naruto thought, preparing to meet the traitorous chunin.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered, sticking out his hand. On his back were two fuma shuriken.

"So, do I really pass?" Naruto asked innocently in a cheerful way.

"Yes, now give me the scroll!" Mizuki replied, slightly ticked off about the delay.

"Where's my headband then? Are you lying to me, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying to you, Naruto. They've been lying your whole life to you, Naruto. Since that decree twelve years ago... Everyone knows except you. The decree is no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is inside you. The fox spirit that destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox."

What Mizuki didn't expect was the grin that Naruto cracked, before it turned into full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto chortled, tears falling from his eyes. His right hand was slapping his knee as if Mizuki just told a joke.

The chunin glared at Naruto. "What's so funny?" Suddenly his laughter stopped as Naruto fixed a stare on Mizuki. "You think I didn't know?"

Mizuki blinked in surprise - which was all that Naruto needed. In a burst of speed, he appeared in front of Mizuki, his right hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him up off the floor.

Mizuki looked into his eyes fearfully, and that proved to be a mistake as Naruto had his Sharingan activated.

A second later, he let go of Mizuki as said traitor dropped to the floor, never to wake up again. Though he was not dead - that was the T&I's job.

"ANBU! You can get him now. He's not dead, but he won't wake up again. Perhaps you can take him to Inoichi-san," Naruto said.

Yamanaka Inoichi was one of the head interrogators in T&I, famous for his clan's techniques involving mind possession jutsus. He could rifle through anyone's memories with a single jutsu and could take control of his enemy and make them fight each other.

The ANBU nodded and two picked up the body. Naruto handed the scroll over to the remaining one.

Hokage's Office

"I see the mission was a success..." the Hokage said as watched the unconscious Mizuki getting hauled into the room.

Naruto nodded in response. Hiruzen picked up a black hitaite from his desk drawer and handed it to him with pride.

"I'm glad you're finally a shinobi, Naruto-kun. At least you're out of the civilian council's hands," the Sandaime said, "Take a break. Tomorrow is your team assignment."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Just as he stepped out of the room, the Hokage said, "And I saw what you did with the scroll. I'll let you off just this once, ok? Just try not to end up killing yourself, knowing all the jutsus in there."

Naruto grinned, and left for home.

He had some new jutsus to work on.

Apartment

"Tadaima!" Naruto called from the door as he opened it. He went over to his bedroom/study room as shut the door.

Picking up a notebook, he sat down and began writing the kinjutsu that he planned to learn from the scroll.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu): A-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger. The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shurikens, or kunais, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on fuma shuriken, increasing its lethality. It also appears to be useable on kunais.

Naruto smiled. This jutsu could be used to replace his Gojo Kunai Rendan.

Hiraishin no Jutsu: S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Jikukan Ninjutsu. Seal Of Confrontation. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or jutsu-shiki to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.

He couldn't believe his luck; he had found the Yondaime's jutsu. All it needed was some seal breakdown and he should have it learnt within a few weeks. Mastery though, was a whole different idea.

Byakugo no In (Strength Of A Hundred Seal): S-rank Fuinjutsu. It is a seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amounts of chakra over an extended period of time into a specific point on their body - usually the forehead - the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying their medical techniques and giving them access to both Creation Rebirth and the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique. The user of this technique can also transfer the chakra from their seal into another individual, with the Strength Of A Hundred pattern spreading around the body of the recipient.

"Kit, my first container Uzumaki Mito had the Byakugo no In," Kurama said, "Perhaps you might want to take after her." Naruto just nodded at the facts.

Infuin: Kai (Yin Seal: Release): S-rank Kinjutsu, Fuinjutsu. After focusing and storing an amount of chakra over a period of time in the Strength Of A Hundred Seal on the user's forehead, the user can release any amount of chakra with this technique by dispersing the seal and pumping the stored chakra back into the user's body.

Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth): S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu). Tiger. The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. By Tsunade's own claim, as long as she has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. Interesting... Naruto decided to learn this technique, however only use it when the situation was dire and even his healing factor couldn't help him, e.g. a mortal wound. He would later place the seal on his forehead and store chakra.

Ninpo Sozo Saisei: Byakugo no Jutsu (Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength Of A Hundred Jutsu): S-rank Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu. While very similar in nature to its parent technique, which also regenerates the user's wounds via accelerated cell division, the Strength Of A Hundred Technique has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process as long as they have chakra left.

Naruto's eyes widened. So this was the secret to the legendary strength of the Slug Sannin Tsunade. She could punch through thick brick walls without even breaking her hand... This explained it. Naruto was definitely going to learn this.

Then he remembered seeing Gai-sensei's techniques in the scroll. The Omote Renge (Primary Lotus), Ura Renge (Hidden Lotus), Asakujaku (Morning Peacock), Hirudora (Daytime Tiger), Sekizo (Evening Elephant) and Yoruhoo (Night Phoenix).

Omote Renge: B-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Primary Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Hachimon (Eight Gates), giving the user five times their normal strength. The user kicks the opponent into the air and then uses Kage Buyo (Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf) to match the opponent's movement and position in mid-air while behind them. Once behind the enemy, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. This can also be used on multiple people. However, the use of the Eight Gates will leave the user extremely fatigued, making this technique a double-edged sword.

Ura Renge: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. This technique is an advanced and more destructive version of the Primary Lotus, which requires that at least three chakra gates be opened. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds before hitting them with a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground which is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. Because so many chakra gates are opened at once, this technique can only be used once, since the user will likely be unable to stand afterwards.

Naruto, however, could withstand the effects of using the Eight Gates due to his Uzumaki vitality.

Asakujaku: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Morning Peacock is a certain-kill taijutsu born from the philosophy of Maito Gai. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The punches are so fast, they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction which in turn creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura.

Hirudora: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. After opening the seventh of the Eight Gates, the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger. This launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of one by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant.

Sekizo: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The Evening Elephant is a high-level, forbidden taijutsu that can be performed by those users who have opened all Eight Gates. This technique is a continuous assault of five punches, with each "foot" - as they are referred to - being performed faster than the one before. It creates a vacuum of pressurised air which bears the appearance of an elephant's leg, causing devastating damage to the opponent. The first punch alone is capable of creating a massive and deep tunnel in the ground, while the last has enough power to destroy a mountain.

Yoruhoo: A-rank Kinjutsu, Taijutsu. The user is covered by flames, in a specific shape as though resembling a phoenix. When the move hits, the opponent goes ablaze.

Naruto shut his notebook after drafting the Hiraishin jutsu-shiki and marking himself with the Byakugo no In. Sealing it with a blood seal, he shoved it into his drawer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The Next Day

Naruto yawned and stretched himself as sunlight struck his face. It was six o'clock; one hour before the team assignments.

As he got up, he deactivated the Byakugo no In and watched it disappear as he channelled chakra to it. He had left it activated last night to amass chakra while he was sleeping.

Naruto got into his shinobi outfit, complete with his tanto, shuriken, kunai, marked kunai and senbon.

When he got into the kitchen, Mikoto was already preparing breakfast. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

The blond replied with an "Ohayo, Kaa-chan". Mikoto was his surrogate mother, so he felt it fitting to call her that.

After brushing his teeth, he sat down and ate garlic toast. "So, today's your team assignments right?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Who would like to team up with in your class?"

"I would say practically anyone who is not a fangirl, that would mean only Hinata for the girl portion. For the boys, I would prefer Shikamaru for his intellect and strategies," Naruto said, "Though if both indeed become my teammates, they'll need some serious training on confidence and hard work."

Mikoto agreed. Fangirls disgusted her as they ruined the reputations of real kunoichis. Meanwhile her son disliked Naruto because of his connections with her and Itachi, so he wouldn't work well with the blond. As for Kiba and Shino, both were trackers and wouldn't be needed because Naruto was currently the best sensor/tracker in the whole of Konoha. Therefore Hinata and Shikamaru were the best choices.

Then again, most things didn't go their way. She wouldn't be surprised if the worst choices like Sasuke and some fangirl were his teammates...

She would later curse herself for forgetting to say "touch wood".

Classroom

Naruto stepped into the class, much to the surprise of most people in the room. "Hey dobe, what are you doing here? This is only for genin," Sasuke said.

Naruto replied, "Talk to the headband."

Then he sat down, and began picking the dirt from his nails with a senbon. This unnerved everyone nearby, especially the squeamish fangirls.

Finally he released the killing intent and kept his senbon, much to everyone's relief. Naruto smirked as watched Iruka walk in.

"All right! Genin team assignments..." Iruka started, looking at the clipboard.

"Teams 1 to 6, as well as 9 have passed last year, and are still in circulation. Teams 7, 8 and 10 are empty as last year's batch failed and had to be sent back to the Academy for another year. So-"

"Wait, sensei! Last year's teams 7, 8 and 10 failed?! What do you mean?! I thought we are all genin after passing the test and being assigned a team?!" Sakura screeched.

Iruka sighed, stroking the bridge of his nose. "No. After the team assignments, your sensei will have another test to deem if you are really worthy," Iruka stated.

"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-"

Omake: Chapter 5 Deleted Scenes

"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka announced.

The blond's table broke as Naruto's fist slammed onto the table. "WHAT?!" he roared.

The trauma of having two fangirls on his team was enough to make his Sharingan activate and morph into a Mangekyo.

Suddenly, Iruka's clipboard burst into black flames. "AMATERASU!" Then with his left eye, he glared at Iruka, who met the gaze.

"TSUKUYOMI! DIE, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed the chunin with multiple swords for three days in the genjutsu world.

After breaking the genjutsu, Naruto drew the White Light Chakra Sabre from his sheath and committed seppuku (suicide by disembowelment).

Author's Notes:  
>Ok, now's your chance to change the pairing! If not, I'm going with female Haku once the Wave mission starts. Hope you enjoyed the omake, I found it hilarious.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 6: The Pre-Test Training

Previously:  
>"As I was saying... Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-"<p>

"-Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," Iruka said. Naruto sighed, while Sasuke did a sharp intake of breath through his teeth.

Sakura was overjoyed, and yelled, "Take that Ino-pig! I got Sasuke first!" The platinum blond was fuming that her rival got in the same team as Sasuke.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka continued, annoyed at the two fangirls' behaviours.

"Right. So Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." Kiba gave a "yahoo", while his other two teammates kept quiet.

Interesting, his genjutsu teacher was Team 8's sensei.

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Shikamaru yawned and sat up, Choji cheered for being with his friend while Ino slumped in defeat.

A woman dressed in a red mesh blouse wrapped with multiple bandages entered the room. She had raven black hair and unique red eyes; this was Kurenai.

Following her was a bearded man in a flak jacket, smoking a cigarette. He had a sash with the Kanji for "Fire", marking him as one of the Shugonin Junishi (Guardian Shinobi Twelve).

After picking up their respective teams and leaving, Sakura asked, "Where's our sensei?"

Naruto and Iruka shared a knowing look. As Iruka left with his valuables, Naruto looked at his teammates.

"I'm going for some training and won't come back for another two and a half hours. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"But our sensei-" Sakura said before she was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Let's go, if he keeps us waiting then so will we," the Uchiha spoke. Naruto nodded, and added, "Besides, I know Kakashi-sensei very well. He'll always be late for three hours. Might as well make use of the time. How about sparring?"

"You're on, dobe," Sasuke spoke while exiting the room. "Come on, Sakura. Perhaps we can get you some training."

Sakura relented only because Sasuke was leaving as well, so the trio left for Training Ground Seven.

Training Ground Seven

"Alright, Sasuke. I'm ready, let's begin," Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.  
>Sakura stood between the two. "Shinobi Kumite (Hand-To-Hand Combat). Hajime!" she yelled, cutting down her hand.<p>

The Uchiha rushed at him immediately as expected. Sasuke threw a punch, which Naruto parried quickly and landed a jab in his stomach.

The emo flew backwards, before a poof of smoke revealed that it was a broken log. Naruto smirked. "Not bad," he thought as he analysed the moves.

The blond instinctively spun around, swinging his elbow out to push Sasuke's fist away. The Uchiha swung his other fist, intent on catching Naruto with a hook.

The blond ducked under it effortlessly, then shaped his hand into a palm. He delivered a palm strike to Sasuke's stomach and sent him reeling back.

The raven glared at him, then jumped around in a roundhouse kick. Naruto weaved under it, which Sasuke made use of to turn it into an axe kick.

The foot caught Naruto in the face - if it weren't a bunshin. "What? Where are you? Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled out into the open.

Naruto smirked, but made no effort to show himself. This was his Meisaigakure no Jutsu.

The Uchiha began throwing an assortment of weapons towards the surrounding area. Naruto dodged them exponentially.

Now was the real test. Naruto unsealed his bow an drew an arrow. Nocking it, he aimed it at the tree near Sasuke's head.

His hand released the flight of the arrow, causing it to shoot towards the tree. As it whizzed by, Sasuke heard the sound and turned towards it. Once it impaled itself within the bark, the arrow turned visible.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the arrow, determining its origin. "There! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Six signs later and a fireball shot out of his mouth, heading straight for Naruto. The blond dropped his camouflaging and formed two hand seals: Dragon and Ram.

"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)!" Naruto uttered as he slammed his hands onto the ground. A wall of stone rose from the floor, shielding Naruto from the fire. Efficiently, Naruto sealed away his bow and lifted a kunai from his holster. Just in time, it seemed, to block Sasuke's.

The raven did a brutal chop to Naruto's wrist, sending his kunai into the air. Sasuke quickly followed that up with a downward slash of his kunai, but Naruto rolled to the side and stood up behind him.

Jumping into the air, Naruto did a frontflip with his leg extended, kicking the kunai into the floor with an axe kick. In its path, it scraped Sasuke's cheek before planting itself into the ground.

"Tsk," the raven growled as he sent a fist at Naruto's stomach, throwing the blond back. Naruto rolled to a stop in a crouching position, before flashing through seven hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu)!"

The blond jumped back into the air, spewing fire with one hand at his mouth while unleashing a volley of shuriken with the other.

The shuriken caught fire and took towards their target. Sasuke immediately got ready to parry them away with his kunai.

When he did so, his kunai had several indents where there was metallic liquid - the fire from the shurikens melted parts of kunai.  
>Naruto landed on his feet perfectly, then he took off towards the Uchiha. Sasuke turned to him and discarded the kunai, meeting Naruto's face with his foot.<p>

However "Naruto" dispelled in a plume of smoke, electricity coursing through the Uchiha's body and shocking him. Though Naruto made sure to tone it down; he didn't want to accidentally kill his sensei's brother.

Sasuke stumbled after the electric shock and collasped to the ground. Naruto put a kunai to his neck.

"Yield." Sasuke grudgingly acknowledged defeat, to which Naruto formed the Seal Of Reconciliation with him and helped the Uchiha up.

Then the blond melted away, revealing the whole fight to actually be a genjutsu. Naruto loved messing with his opponents.

"Sasuke, you're fast, but not strong enough. You should try working on your strength," Naruto commented, "Come here for a second."

The Uchiha looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm giving you training weights that you can deactivate at anytime during battle with the phrase 'Kai', they should be useful to you," Naruto said as he pulled out his brush and a bottle of chakra ink.

Drawing the seals on Sasuke, he activated them. "Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin!"

"Argh!" Sasuke cried as he dropped to his knees, the extra gravity getting to him. "Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him, Naruto?!" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, they'll help him in the long run. He will get used to it soon," Naruto assured, "Now your turn, Sakura. Come at me."

Sakura slipped into a basic Academy taijutsu stance and ran towards him, throwing a punch. Naruto blocked it with a cross-guard, however it surprisingly launched him back ten metres.

"Shit, her blows are strong. Can't let her land too many blows," Naruto thought as he stepped to the back to avoid what would have been a vicious right hook. "Luckily due to the momentum caused by missing her strikes, she is slow," Naruto analysed as he dodged yet another blow.

Weaving under it, he then delivered an uppercut to her chin and sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Sakura... You are very strong and possess natural strength. However it seems you are too slow because when you miss, your momentum slows down your next strike and leaves you open," Naruto deduced, "You need to change your stance to a more efficient one."

Then he asked her to show her stance, after which he corrected several openings. After that he lectured her about feints and not throwing everything in one shot.

For the next two hours, Naruto drilled important survival lessons into both their heads, and trained them into the ground.

"Mah, mah... Dainanahan (Team 7), my first impression of you is... impressed," came a voice from the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei, took you long enough," Naruto replied without even looking.

"Well-" "Don't even bother. Just get to the point," Naruto stated.

The other two genin turned to look at their sensei. Sakura was too tired to even yell, "You're late, sensei!" Sasuke just glared at his tardiness.

"Now let's all introduce ourselves. My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, dislike other things, as for my hobbies you are too young to know. My dreams are not important. Your turn, Naruto."

"Right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my precious people, ramen, training and my senseis. I dislike traitors, people who take things for granted and people who judge others who something they have no control over. My hobbies are training, learning jutsu and bonding with my precious people. My dream is to be acknowledged by everyone and become the Hokage."

"Tsk. Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing, dislike everything especially my brother. My hobbies are training and taking walks, my dream is to kill my brother and restore the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said.

"Ano, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun, dislike perverts, late people (insert pointed look at sensei) and my hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for my studies. My dream is to marry Sasuke and repopulate the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Ok... interesting bunch. Tomorrow, there'll be a test. It'll be so intensive that you'll puke, so don't eat breakfast. Meet here at 7 in the morning."

"You mean 10," Naruto deadpanned, before turning around to continue his kata.

"... Right," Kakashi sweatdropped again, "Dismissed."

"Guys, want to do more training?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, while Sakura followed her crush.

"Sakura, you should seriously cut your hair. It's too long, and enemies can make use of it to get to you," Naruto commented.

The girl nodded solemnly. Using a kunai she severed her hair, shocking the onlookers.

Naruto grinned. It appeared his team wasn't that bad, after all.

Later At Six In The Evening

"Alright, that's enough training for you guys. I would suggest coming with me to restock your weapons, how's that?" Naruto asked. He had just taught them the tree climbing and water walking, two very important chakra control exercises.

Sasuke couldn't help but have a grudging respect for Naruto's tenacity. The trio left the training ground and got to the Hagakure Tool Shop.

"Hello, what do you need?" a girl behind the counter asked. She had brown hair tied up in buns and was dressed in a Chinese style blouse.

"Hey Tenten, these are my teammates. Sasuke here needs forty kunais and twenty shurikens, while Sakura needs thirty kunais and twenty-five shurikens. I need ten kunais, three shurikens, five senbons and one arrow," Naruto said.

"Ok..." Tenten said while scribbling down the order, "I'll be back soon." Then she went to the back of the store.

"By the way please call your father, I need a special order," Naruto called after her.

While waiting, his two teammates walked around the shop, amazed at the many swords and armour sets.

She reappeared with several boxes, and sorting them out, gave them the respective weapons. "Sasuke that'll be 6000 ryo, Sakura that'll be 5500 ryo, while Naruto-kun yours costs 1900 ryo," Tenten calculated.

"No worries, I'll pay for everything on Dainanahan's behalf," Naruto declared as he pulled a large wad of money from his wallet.

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at him in disbelief. "Take your sets, go home and have a good rest. Trust me eat breakfast tomorrow and come at ten," Naruto said like a sensei, while his teammates stared at him dumbly.

Then they snapped out of it and left the shop, both uttering an "Arigato".

"Now what's this special order?" Tenten's father Tenchi asked as he emerged from the back.

"Oji-san I want you to make me these kunais," Naruto said, taking a piece of paper from the counter and sketching on it with a pen.

As a three-pronged kunai took shape, the man's eyes widened in recognition. He knew of Minato's son's identity, but this...

"I hope this can cover part of the cost," Naruto continued as he emptied his special kunais onto the table. There were at least twenty there.

"These are special kunais, they multiply when chakra is sent to the seals on the handles," Naruto started, then proceeded to explain the mechanics of the Gojo Kunai Rendan.

By the end of it, Tenchi was grinning. "Why are all Namikazes geniuses?" he asked rhetorically, before cursing himself at letting it slip.

"What?" Naruto asked, before dismissing it. "Never mind. I accept, you can get your custom order for free," the man spoke. The blond grinned. "Pleasure doing business, Tenchi-ojisan," the blond replied.

"If you have anything else like this, you can show me and we can work out another deal!" Tenchi said. Immediately, Naruto spun on his heel and grinned.

"Let me introduce you to my Gojo Kibaku Fuda," Naruto said, pulling out a roll of explosive tags.

When he exited the store fifteen minutes later, he had gotten a free supply of three-pronged kunais for the rest of his career.

Training Ground Seven

"Time to test this... Infuin: Kai! Ninpo Sozo Saisei: Byakugo no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A purple diamond appeared on his forehead, then black markings spread across his face.

Channelling chakra to his fist, he rammed it into a tree. The entire tree was uprooted and thrown from one end of the training ground to the other, leaving behind a deep trench in its wake.

"Woah... Fuin (Seal)!" The markings receded to the diamond before it too, disappeared.

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen sweated at the display of sheer power through his crystal ball. So Naruto had learnt that...

Apartment

"Tadaima!" Naruto called as he entered the house. "How was your day, Naruto-kun? Who are your teammates?" Mikoto asked.

"They're Sasuke and a fangirl named Sakura," Naruto stated. Mikoto face planted on the table, having forgotten to say "touch wood" that morning.

"Luckily, they're not so bad. I made friends with them by sharing tips, sparring, training and paying for restocking their weapons. I taught them tree climbing, water walking and some survival lessons," Naruto continued, "My sensei was Kakashi-sensei, so I figured he'd be late and trained with my teammates first. Tomorrow we're taking a test to determine if we should be sent back to the Academy."

"Oh that..." Mikoto laughed, recalling her genin days, "It's quite entertaining to watch the genins' faces fall when they realise they could get sent back."

Kurama sweatdropped in his cage. "What the hell, your mum's a sadist." "Hey! Don't insult my mum, furball!" Naruto protested in his thoughts.

"Yeah whatever," the Kyuubi replied, cutting off the link.

Naruto dug into his dinner and washed the dishes. Then he stripped down to take a shower. After washing away the dirt and grime of the day, he entered his study to continue decrypting the mystery of the Hiraishin.

"So, the jutsu-shiki is a teleportation seal array with a chakra circuit activated by a hand seal; though with enough training no hand seals are required. By the looks of it, it is composed of two seals, linked by a conduit to form an array. The first - the transmitting seal - disintegrates the user, then tears open a rift in space-time which the user enters. The second part - the receiving seal - of another jutsu-shiki that the user aimed to appear at opens another rift, this time back to the real world. Then it reintegrates the user. The whole process occurs in less than a hundredth of a second. So in total the jutsu-shiki is made up of two seals, with four functions: to first disintegrate the user, send him to a rift that it opens in space-time or open a rift to the real world and reintegrate him there," Naruto deduced.

"Got it," the level 10 seal master muttered as he reconfigured the intricate network of the chakra circuit on paper. "I can reduce the jutsu-shiki to just the receiving seal, then apply the transmitting seal on myself. This way it's easier to replicate the jutsu-shiki on my kunais and that I don't have to be near a kunai to teleport. However... how do I link the transmitting seal to the receiving seal without a conduit?"

Naruto pondered on that for awhile, letting his pencil drop. "You could use a sensory seal, then use it to lock on any receiving seals," Kurama suggested, much to his surprise.

The blond gasped, he didn't know that the fox knew that much about fuinjutsu.

"Kit I've been around for more than a thousand years, figures I have a lot of knowledge on the Shinobi Arts," Kurama deadpanned.

Naruto facepalmed, then drafted a sensory seal on to his notebook. "Alright so I'll build the chakra circuit starting with the sensory seal, then connect it to the transmitting seal with a conduit and two chakra ports."

Naruto pulled a brush and chakra ink, then marked himself with the seal array. All that was left was to wait for the kunais to arrive and mark them with the transmitting seals.

He smiled at the revelation: he had just uncovered the secrets of the Hiraishin! And only he would be able to use it, for he planned to mark them with blood seals.

Naruto practiced some kata in his room, before sleeping at nine.

The Next Day

The sunlight once again hit his face; he should seriously get blinds! The blond yawned and sat up in bed. Today was the day of an important test, so he naturally required the best outfit he could put together.

He opened his wardrobe and found a black Uzumaki jumpsuit. It consisted of a black shirt with red Uzumaki spiral designs on the shoulders and black pants.

Next, he found a suit of light body armour, similar to a vest. It would provide protection against kunai and shuriken penetration from throwing, however stabbing was still a vulnerability.

Then he put the leather straps for the sheath of the Hakko Chakura To and his quiver of arrows in a cross.

Later, he put on a utility belt with a large pouch at the back to store an assortment of weapons. Usually they would be for his special kunai, but he had exchanged them for the three-pronged Hiraishin kunais that would come in later in the week. Above the pouch was a sheath for a dagger, just in case.

Strapped to his right leg with medical tape was a kunai holster, while the left had a shuriken pouch. On his right arm he had his senbon launcher, fully loaded. Underneath that was a pouch of senbon.

Besides that, there was a spring-loaded kunai under each sleeve. His bow was already in the left hand storage seal, so that was fine as well. Lastly, Naruto put on his favourite pair of black fingerless gloves with chakra metal plating.

He was more than ready for the test.

Omake: Chapter 6 Deleted Scenes

"So, the jutsu-shiki is a teleportation seal array with a chakra circuit activated by a hand seal; though with enough training no hand seals are required. By the looks of it, it is composed of two seals, linked by a conduit to form an array. The first - the transmitting seal - disintegrates the user, then tears open a rift in space-time which the user enters. The second part - the receiving seal - of another jutsu-shiki that the user aimed to appear at opens another rift, this time back to the real world. Then it reintegrates the user. The whole process occurs in less than a hundredth of a second. So in total the jutsu-shiki is made up of two seals, with four functions: to first disintegrate the user, send him to a rift that it opens in space-time or open a rift to the real world and reintegrate him there," Naruto deduced.

"... I have no idea what the hell I just said."

Author's Notes:  
>I'm sorry, I know the omake isn't funny. Anyways, so far there are three choices for the pairing:<p>

1. Female Haku

2. Yugito (haha didn't get enough of that in my previous story?)

3. Fu

It'll be a poll, vote before Chapter 8 is posted (December 16), the Wave mission starts there! Go to my profile for it.

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 7: The Bell Test

Previously:

He was more than ready for the test.

It was eight already, but Naruto knew Kakashi well enough, so he took his time to prepare breakfast.

First a baguette, then some hotcakes and scrambled eggs. Once he finished cooking and eating the meal, it was nine.

He left for Training Ground Seven to get some warm-up.

Training Ground Seven

Sasuke was already there, practicing what Naruto recognised as the Uchiha clan's Interceptor Fist.

Meanwhile Sakura was doing the tree climbing exercise. Naruto smiled at them.

"Ohayo, Sasuke, Sakura," Naruto called as he walked onto the river cutting through the training ground.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Sakura replied, while Sasuke did the same without the honorific (no shit that's creepy).

The blond sat down, and began meditating. The water around him rippled as energy rolled off him in waves.

He could feel the trees... the wind... the water... the very earth...

Without warning, Kurama yelled, "Kit stop that! You'll turn to stone!"

Naruto was snapped out of it. "Wait what?" "You were unknowingly absorbing senjutsu (Sage Techniques) chakra, and because you didn't know how to control it, too much and it will turn you to stone," the bijuu explained.

"Sage chakra is composed of three energies: the body and spiritual energies for the usual chakra, and natural energy from the environment. If you learn how to match the natural energy with the other two, you will be able to enter an empowered state called 'sage mode', and you will be called a sage. Usually sages are taught by summons, notably the Toads and the Snakes."

Naruto nodded. "But won't I be able to match it with my Sharingan?" Kurama laughed. "That's a great idea, but now's not the time to try it. Go run through your kata or something."

The blond sat up, and dashed towards the nearest target. Jumping and spinning at the same time, he delivered a tornado kick to the target's head, cleanly detaching it from the rest of the body.

He backflipped while clutching his right hand with his left. An orb appeared followed by blades. Then it expanded, giving the appearance of a giant fuma shuriken. That's right, he had perfected the Futon: Rasengan that he created four years ago.

It was now the...

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, gaining the full attention of his teammates. He hurled the giant mass of chakra at the target's body.

Needless to say, the target and the part of the training ground in a fifty metre radius around it was obliterated by wind blades.

The shockwave later hit all of Team 7's genins. "Such a powerful technique!" Sasuke thought, as did Sakura.

Meanwhile Kakashi, who was in the trees, watched in alarm. "He learnt how to throw that?!"

Naruto stood up, relatively unharmed compared to his surroundings. "Kakashi-sensei, can we begin the test?"

The Copy-Nin entered the clearing. "Ok then. This is called the bell test... You have two hours to get these two bells from me. If you don't have a bell, you will be disqualified and sent back to the Academy. Additionally he or she will be tied up to these posts and watch as the other two take their lunches. Any questions?" Kakashi explained as he pointed out the posts.

"So that's why he didn't want us to take breakfast," Sasuke and Sakura thought, "Well luckily I followed Naruto's advice and ate."

The silver-haired nin took out two bells and hung them from the waistband of his pants.

"If not... Hajime!" Kakashi yelled. The three scattered immediately into the forest.

"Listen guys... the point of this test is teamwork. He wants to use the bells to split us up. So what we need is a plan that we all can work together on," Naruto whispered.

The other two nodded, Naruto's advice hasn't failed them before. "I'll go out there as a distraction and fight him. I can roughly match his power, but I still need you two to set up a trap while he's busy fighting me. I'll lure him towards it, then we can nab the bells. Understood?"

Sasuke and Sakura flashed an "ok" sign, before disappearing. The blond jumped out into the open clearing where Kakashi was reading an orange book.

The jonin immediately kept his book upon seeing Naruto, fully aware that he could take him out in a fight.

"Sate, sa hajimeyou!" Kakashi called, pulling up his hitaite. A fully-matured Sharingan was revealed to the world, glowing a crimson red.

Naruto smirked. "Pulling out your trump card at the beginning Kakashi-sensei? I'm flattered."

The blond dashed forward, delivering a roundhouse kick. Kakashi dodged it narrowly, and wouldn't have if not for his Sharingan.

Naruto blurred away, appearing ten metres away. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called, throwing a shuriken from his pouch.

It multiplied into a thousand, the entire volley taking off towards Kakashi.

The copy-nin responded with the same move, using his Sharingan to copy it. Each of Naruto's shuriken deflected off each of Kakashi's shuriken.

"Copying eh? Let's see you copy this, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, weaving the hand seals Rat, Rabbit and Tiger. Water materialised from the air and gathered to form a water dragon.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Naruto shouted, the water rushing towards Kakashi.

"Shimata!" the jonin cursed, he couldn't copy that. The technique usually takes forty-four hand seals for every user. Only those with exceptional mastery over the water element like the Nidaime Hokage (Senju Tobirama) and Naruto could cut it down to three hand seals, or one in Tobirama's case.

Kakashi didn't have that kind of mastery, for his affinity was lightning. That was a limitation of the Sharingan. You can't copy something you can't do.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Kakashi called out the B-rank technique, creating an earth wall. Due to the elemental advantage earth had over water, it clashed with the A-rank suiton jutsu and both canceled each other out.

However... "Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)!" Naruto uttered, channelling raiton chakra through the water towards Kakashi.

The jonin jumped up instinctively, however Sakura suddenly appeared with her fist, ramming it into Kakashi's face and sent him flying to the ground.

"What?!" he cried as Sasuke punched him in the back, stopping his momentum. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu)!" Naruto added, pulling Kakashi into the ground with only his head on the surface.

Suddenly "Kakashi" dispelled, revealing it to be a shadow clone. "Tsk," Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration.

The blond swerved around, just in time to witness Kakashi swinging down his kunai. A kunai shot out of Naruto's sleeve and blocked it, surprising Kakashi.

Naruto took the chance and mule kicked him up into the sky. "Kaimon (Gate Of Opening), kai!" Naruto yelled, making the jonin's eyes widen.

The first of the Eight Gates opened, increasing his strength by 400 percent. Naruto jumped up and mirrored Kakashi's body position and posture while behind him.

"Kage Buyo!" Naruto shouted, then wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist, restraining him.

"Omote..." started Naruto. He grabbed tight and nosedived while spinning like a tornado upside-down, bringing Kakashi with him.

"Renge!" Naruto yelled, detaching himself just as they reached the ground. Backflipping, he landed safely while Kakashi crashed into the ground.

The weakened jonin crawled out from the crater, to hear the jingling of two bells. Sasuke and Sakura were each holding a bell, while Naruto was recovering from usage of the first Gate.

"Al... right... you... all... pass!" Kakashi panted out, giving a thumbs-up. Then he dropped unconscious.

Naruto picked up the body of his sensei. "He should be fine by tomorrow, we'll start our missions then. See you guys at seven!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, then began sparring. Naruto looked down at the face of Kakashi.

"Sheesh, overuse of the Sharingan... talking about that I didn't even use mine and beat him..." Naruto thought as he brought him to Kakashi's house. After depositing him in his bed, Naruto left the house for ANBU HQ. Now that he was officially a genin, he wanted to buy a bingo book to read, just in case he ran into one of them in his C-rank missions.

ANBU HQ

"Hello Naruto, how can I help you?" Yugao asked. "I would like to purchase a bingo book please," Naruto requested.

The purple-haired ANBU turned to a shelf and picked up a brand new copy of the monthly bingo book.

"Here. Would you like to subscribe? That way every month we'll deliver it to your house and you can get a copy without coming here," Yugao suggested as she handed him the book. Naruto assented. "Ok, how much is it?"

"1000 ryo for the book, and 10000 ryo for the subscription." Naruto pulled out the money and gave it to her.

"Arigato, Yugao-sensei," Naruto said to his kenjutsu teacher before leaving. Hagakure Tool Shop

"How are my kunais doing, ojisan?" Naruto asked. Tenchi smiled at him. "I've already completed twenty of them, by the end of the week I should have all hundred ready."

"Can you give me the twenty first? I want to go home and mark them, then test the you-know-what jutsu."

Tenchi went to the back and took the twenty. "Here you go," Tenchi said, "By the way since yesterday the business has boomed, everyone wants one of your special kunai and explosive tags."

"Good to know," Naruto smiled, "Once again, pleasure doing business. Ja ne."

Ichiraku Ramen

"Konnichiwa, Teuchi-ojisan," Naruto greeted, "And you too Ayame-neechan."

"The usual?" Ayame asked. "Hai," replied Naruto, who heard the sound of noodles being cooked.

Later, ten bowls of miso ramen were set on the table. "Itadakimasu," Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks.

He began eating. When he did, that was only time his politeness and etiquette dropped.

Three minutes later, the empty bowls were returned to Teuchi. Ayame shook her head. "I still don't understand how the hell you can stomach all of that."

Naruto grinned. "Neither do I."

Apartment

After a customary "tadaima", he entered his room and got to work marking the kunais.

He channelled chakra to his seal array, and teleported to a kunai that he had chosen.

"It works!" Naruto cried, giddy with excitement. Now he would test it out on the field.

He went to a training ground and planted all his kunais in specific locations. Then he began teleporting around with his weights increased to the next level.

Three Hours Later

He had just teleported back and forth among the twenty kunai, now he was feeling dizzy, nauseous but most of all, tired.

He sat down to have a rest. "This reminds me, kit. Didn't you say you wanted to match natural energy with your Sharingan?" Kurama asked, then exclaimed, "This is the perfect time!"

Feeling revitalised, Naruto began gathering senjutsu chakra with his Sharingan activated.

The surrounding chakra seeped into his body. He could see with his Sharingan, a greenish substance similar to his blue chakra flowing into his chakra coils. It was...

Equal! Naruto stood up and cut off the chakra flow. Red pigmentations spread around his eyes, then two thick lines branched out from the tear duct on each side of his nose. Lastly on his forehead, a red dot appeared with a red circle around it.

"Sennin Modo (Sage Mode)! You're a Sennin (Sage), Naruto!" Kurama congratulated.

Naruto rushed forward to a training dummy. With a light punch, it splintered into pieces. "I didn't even use much force..." Naruto marvelled, his face looked like that of a kid brought to a candy store.

Kurama smirked. "That's not all, kit. By utilising the surrounding natural energy, you can still hit something you miss with the energy. For example, go to another dummy. Purposely miss your punch, but the distance must still be near."

Naruto did as told, missing his punch narrowly but the target shattered anyway. "Amazing... What else?"

"You'll have increased speed, power and reflexes. Also, you are more attuned to your environment such that you can sense things easily. Basically, it increases your already powerful sensory ability by tenfold," Kurama explained.

After testing that out for about another fifteen minutes, he ran out of senjutsu chakra.

"This new milestone proves you are worthy of my contract," the Kyuubi declared. "Contract? What contract?" asked the confused Naruto.

"The Kitsune (Fox) Summoning Contract. By drawing blood and performing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu) with the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram, you'll be able to summon a variety of foxes based on the amount of chakra you input. The boss summon that requires the most chakra to summon, is of course, me," Kurama boasted.

Then Naruto was pulled to the mindscape.

Mindscape

The Kyuubi dropped an open scroll to the cave floor. "With your blood, sign your name and put your the fingerprints for every finger in a slot," Kurama ordered. Naruto did as commanded.

"Now go back and perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu," the Kyuubi said, "Remember, you must first draw blood before doing it."

Real World

Naruto brought his right thumb up to his incisor and bit down hard, causing blood to flow out of the wound (though it already began healing).

"I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto called, slamming his palm onto the floor. A black summoning circle spread out from the point of contact, before smoke filled the area.

A red fox appeared on the scene. She had wind blue eyes and a long snout. "So you're the new summoner, then? I am your personal summon, Akane..."

"Hello Akane, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond greeted.

"I am capable of many things, like collaboration ninjutsu. My element is fire and lightning. I can also transport you and any friends to anywhere by increasing my size, Naruto-san," Akane introduced, "My otouto Masaru is a spy fox. He has a keen nose and sharp eyes, and he can turn invisible via a kitsune ninjutsu. He can also serve as messenger."

"Good to know... See you next time, Akane-chan," Naruto said before she dispelled, returning to the summoning realm.

Apartment

"Today I learnt the Hiraishin, became a sage and a fox summoner as well..." Naruto recalled, before hitting the sack.

The Next Morning

"Dainanahan, are you ready for your first mission?" Kakashi asked. There was a "hai", a nod and a "hn".

They entered the mission room. "Team 7, your first D-rank, eh? Well the mission is to capture Tora," a chunin said.

"Cool, we get to capture a tiger?" Sakura asked.

"Tora... the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife," he elaborated, causing facepalms from the whole of Team 7.

Kakashi sighed. "Welcome to the wonderful world of D-ranks."

Omake: Extras

Naruto brought his right thumb up to his incisor and bit down hard, causing the one whole phalanx of it to be severed.

It dropped to the floor, a pool of blood. Where his right thumb was supposed to be was a bloody stump.

"Oops, forgot that Kurama increased my teeth's sharpness," Naruto said sheepishly as the thumb began regenerating slowly.

"I asked you to create a small wound, not bite off your thumb, baka!" Kurama roared.

He was pretty sure that was enough blood for the summoning.

Author's Notes:

Why do I have such a macabre sense of humour? I don't know. Anyways, these are the results of the pairing from both the poll and reviews:

1. Yugito (10 votes)

2. Female Haku (9 votes)

3. Fu (3 votes)

I've decided, screw that. I'm using NarutoxYugitoas the pairing.

Until tomorrow,

Ja Ne

P.S. Sorry this chapter was late, I wasn't feeling very well today


	8. Chapter 8

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 8: The Mission To Wave

Previously:  
>Kakashi sighed. "Welcome to the wonderful world of D-ranks."<p>

After a week of those dreadful D-ranks, Naruto had acquired all hundred of his Hiraishin kunais and replaced all of his standard ones with them.

Also, he held the record for the fastest time to catch Tora.

Flashback

Naruto held the cat in his hands, it was snarling at him, until Naruto put him to sleep with a genjutsu.

He marked Tora discreetly with the Hiraishin jutsu-shiki on his hand. Oh yes, he had applied the receiving seal to his hands so he could mark the enemy without kunais.

On the next day, he had escaped again. Naruto was in the missions office and planted a receiving seal.

Within a second, he disappeared and reappeared in the office, a look of shock evident in Kakashi's and the chunin's eyes who recognised the jutsu due to the blinding yellow flash.

"I believe I broke the record," Naruto smiled pleasantly.

Present

"Team 7 reporting for another mission," Kakashi said. The chunin looked up into Naruto's eyes - the one who broke the record.

However instead of the usual cerulean blue, it was crimson red with three spinning black tomoe.

He suddenly felt... compelled to give this team a C-rank mission. In a daze, he went to the C-rank shelf and pulled out a scroll.

"Here you go. Protect Tazuna the bridge builder of Nami no Kuni (Land Of Waves) till he completes the bridge."

An old man wearing a straw hat strolled in. "I asked for top-notch protection, not a bunch of brats..." Tazuna complained, taking a swig from his sake bottle.

"For a couple of bandits, you won't need top-notch protection. Besides, I think two A-rank shinobi on the team should be more than enough for a genin squad," Kakashi stated.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "Fine then. I'll see you guys at the East Gate in an hour." Then he walked off.

"Two A-ranks? Who, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and I," Kakashi answered, before body flickering away. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash to avoid the argument that would surely come.

Damn it, and he was befriending his two teammates...

East Gate

Naruto appeared, sitting below a tree and meditating. "Naruto, we're getting ready to leave," Kakashi said to his student.

The blond, who was gathering natural energy, stood up. "Ikuze!"

An hour down the road, an Naruto detected two extra chakra signatures in a puddle on the floor. He smirked.

"It hasn't been raining for weeks, if they're trying to hide at least act like it," Naruto thought, sensing two mid chunin level chakra sources.

Just as they crossed it, Naruto yelled, "Scatter!" At the same time, two shinobi jumped out from the puddle and wrapped a shuriken chain around Kakashi.

They pulled hard, reducing their sensei to sliced flesh. Meanwhile, Sakura was in front of Tazuna in a protective stance. Sasuke had jumped off to the opposite side of the road.

Naruto was in the middle, analysing the enemy. "The Oni Kyodai (Demon Brothers), Gozu and Meizu. Two chunin nukenin (Missing-Nin) from Kirigakure..." Naruto said aloud, the article that he had memorised from his bingo book.

"You seem to know us very well, genin. Now step aside. Hand over the old man and we won't hurt you," Gozu said menacingly, unleashing his killing intent upon the four.

Naruto burst out laughing, his KI had nothing on Kurama's or his.

"What's so funny?" Meizu asked, annoyed.

The blond pulled out a three-pronged kunai. "You just picked the wrong squad to mess with..." Naruto replied, twirling the kunai.

The two chunin paled, recognising the look. "Blond hair, blue eyes... it's the Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)!" Gozu cried.

Naruto shrugged, getting into a stance. "I'll end this quick," the blond said, unknowingly uttering his father's most favourite phrase before ending the enemy.

The two froze up, letting Naruto throw the kunai onto the floor. In a flash of yellow, he teleported while unsheathing the Hakko Chakura To.

A blur of white moved across Gozu's neck. When it faded away, he already had his head rolling across the floor.

Naruto then moved onto Meizu, kicking him in the testicles. Then he glared into his eyes, Sharingan spinning. "Magen: Seiren no Naraku (Demonic Illusion: Blue Lotus Hell)," Naruto whispered.

This was, in Naruto's opinion, the best tool for torture and interrogation. Under this genjutsu's effect, any pain, no matter how small, could be magnified or relocated to another part of the target's body.

Meizu crumpled to the floor, holding his manhood in extreme pain. "Now you're going to answer my question..." Naruto said, Sharingan glowing.

"Who do you work for?" "Gato, the shipping magnate." "Is there anyone else waiting for us?" "Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice."

Naruto looked him in the eye one last time. "Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Jutsu)."  
>Meizu involuntarily screamed as he fell to the floor, immobilised. He had the sensation of a thousand spikes being driven into his body.<p>

He stopped when his head left his body.

Naruto picked up the kunai and sealed away both heads, intent on cashing in the bounty.

His teammates and Tazuna watched the whole process in shock at how easily the genin had defeated both chunin.

"So this must be the other A-rank within the team," Tazuna thought. "Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now," Naruto said as the silver-haired nin jumped from the nearby trees.

"But... I thought... you died, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "Tsk. Kawarimi no Jutsu, Sakura," Sasuke said, pointing to the sliced logs lying on the floor where Kakashi's "corpse" was supposed to be.

"Kakashi-sensei, Meizu said that Zabuza would be waiting for us," Naruto reported.

Kakashi stared at the client. Now it made sense why he wanted "top-notch protection". "This mission has turned from C-rank to A-rank, Tazuna why are shinobi after you?"

The old man sighed and explained, "Our country is currently broke because Gato the tyrant is controlling our country with his thugs. If we complete the bridge linking Nami no Kuni to Hi no Kuni (Land Of Fire), we will prosper. Gato doesn't want that and sent shinobi after me. However I can't afford anything higher than a C-rank, so I lied about the mission parameters."  
>Kakashi asked, "Team 7, do you want to continue this mission?" Naruto nodded, while Sasuke agreed as well not to get outdone. Sakura, as usual, agreed with her crush.<p>

"We have reached a consensus. We will continue the mission, however we expect full payment when your country is wealthy again, Tazuna-san," Kakashi announced.

The client thanked them profusely as they continued on their journey.

Border Of Hi no Kuni

Naruto heard the sound of rustling behind a bush and launched a kunai at it. What fell dead was a white rabbit.

"White? How can it have a white coat in summer? Something is wrong..." Naruto analysed, before he detected a chakra signature closing in on them.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled just as someone else shouted, "Hisenken (Flying Revolving Sword)!"

A massive broadsword shaped like a butcher's knife flew at head level, spinning like a boomerang before it impaled itself on a tree close to the shore of the lake marking the border.

"The Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife)... So this must be Zabuza!" Naruto thought.

"Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon Of The Hidden Mist), Momochi Zabuza. A-rank ANBU nukenin from Kirigakure," Naruto read off his mind.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, now I see why the Demon Brothers failed. And who are you, smartass?" Zabuza said snarkily as he appeared standing on his sword.

The blond looked up while drawing his Hiraishin kunai. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow A-rank," Naruto answered.

The Demon Of The Hidden Mist paled visibly. "The Kiiroi Senko?"

"I don't understand why I am always mistaken for the Yondaime Hokage, but it's fine... I intent on surpassing him!" Naruto shouted, before he charged.

With that, Zabuza came to a conclusion. This kid must have been the Yondaime's son, though it looked like he didn't know.

Zabuza jumped off his sword while catching the handle, bringing it down with him. Then he did a vertical swing.

Naruto blocked it by catching the edge of the blade between two prongs of his kunai. Then with his strength, he swiped the blade away to the left.

Zabuza spun with his blade and delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach. The speedy blond twisted his torso so that he just missed.

Then he backed away. "So this is the legacy of the Kiiroi Senko? You're fast, but not fast enough," Zabuza commented.

"Tsk... I've haven't even started yet," Naruto stated, pulling out his Hiraishin kunais. After that, he scattered them across the field.

"If this kid knows that, I'm screwed," Zabuza thought before raising his left hand and forming the Seal Of Confrontation with his right.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)!" Zabuza called, mist lifting up from the nearby lake and clouding the area.

Kakashi already had his hitaite pulled up, Sharingan activated. Meanwhile Naruto was using his sensory abilities.

For some reason, there was another chakra signature in the woods nearby... He would deal with that later, for now he needed to fight Zabuza.

A rush of air was felt behind him. Naruto immediately teleported away to another kunai and watched as the Kubikiribocho was implanted where he was just now.

"Not sloppy at all, gaki. That's what I'm talking about," Zabuza said. Then he sensed Kakashi sneaking up behind him with a kunai and bisecting him.

However, "Zabuza" burst into water. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)?" Naruto thought.

The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and bisected him with the Kubikiribocho, but the silver-haired nin burst into water as well.

So Kakashi used the Sharingan to copy the jutsu...

Naruto teleported towards Zabuza and kicked him in the face, however the nukenin avoided it narrowly.

Then using the sword, he impaled Naruto. Only for "Naruto" to dispel into a surge of lightning which conducted through the sword and electrocuted him.

"Raiton: Kage Bunshin? Nice job, Naruto," Kakashi thought as he appeared behind Zabuza and kicked him into the lake.

Kakashi ran onto the surface of the lake, only to feel a rush of water around him. "Kuso!" Kakashi cursed as the water wrapped around him in a bubble-like prison. Zabuza surfaced, shouting, "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" He held a hand onto the bubble to maintain it.

Naruto analysed the situation. The fog was already clearing. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna! Sasuke, you're with me!" Naruto ordered, taking charge.

The raven walked up to Naruto and examined the environment as well. Suddenly two water clones charged at them, cutting short their analysis.

Naruto noted the clearing fog. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" he shouted after three hand seals. The surrounding air became colder, condensing the mist into water.

It converged into a giant dragon which shot towards one of the clones, taking it out.

Then he looked to his right. Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was swinging down towards a defenceless Sasuke.

No... he wouldn't let his sensei's brother die...

He dashed at top speed, pushing Sasuke away as the blade came down. The raven looked on in shock as Naruto was about to be cleaved in half.

Then suddenly, he felt a surge of chakra reach his eyes. To the clone, he looked on in shock as Naruto's eyes bled red followed by three tomoe.

Then the three tomoe spun rapidly, warping into a new pattern. It consisted of a small black six pointed star in the middle with a red circle in it. Surrounding it were what appeared to be flower petals in a stylised design.

The blade seemed to phase through him completely, landing on the floor. This happened to the surprise of everyone present including Naruto himself.

Kurama thought, "The Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Then Naruto ducked to the side and disappeared, blending in with the surroundings.

The invisible Naruto, who had used the Meisaigakure no Jutsu, ran up to Zabuza's clone and sliced him with a kunai.

The blond reappeared, eyes normal again. "What did you do, gaki?" Zabuza asked, unaware of the Sharingan because a Mizu Bunshin didn't have the memory ability like a Kage Bunshin.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Naruto said, and added in his thoughts, "Though frankly I don't know what the hell happened either."

He ran towards Zabuza, shouting, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A thousand clones burst into existence and charged at Zabuza.

"Hisenken!" Zabuza shouted, throwing his sword at the crowd and dispelling many of them.

The real Naruto had a Hiraishin kunai in hand, and threw it at the chakra signature in the trees that he had detected earlier.

The person eye's widened in surprise as the planted itself into her shoulder. Though not deep, she might have difficulties using her right arm for a while. She started nursing it.

A clone had snuck up behind Zabuza and kicked his hand away, destroying the water prison.

"Kuso..." Zabuza swore, he stood no chance now that Kakashi was free. The silver-haired nin mule kicked him forward towards Naruto.

The blond drew his tanto and engaged Zabuza in kenjutsu. "Not bad, your kenjutsu is close to the level of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of The Mist," the nukenin complemented.

"So I've been told by my sensei," Naruto replied, slashing the Hakko Chakura To down. It was met by the Kubikiribocho with a horizontal block.

Naruto backflipped as two shadow clones burst into existence. One closed in on Zabuza from the left, the other from the right while the original jumped in from above.

All three had their swords ready to cut Zabuza. "Mikazuki no Mai (Dance Of The Crescent Moon)!" all three yelled, slashing Zabuza with their tantos.

Luckily for the nukenin, he had took a step back so the blades missed any vital spots; however the wounds were still deep and painful.

With a signal, the figure from the woods appeared - a kunoichi dressed in the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit. Over that she wore a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash with a fringed trail around her waist. Her fingernails and toenails were painted turquoise, and she had a Kirigakure ANBU mask over her face.

Oh, that and her right shoulder was wounded.

"What's your name, gaki?" Zabuza asked a final question. "Uzumaki Naruto," the blond answered.

The kunoichi grabbed Zabuza and disappeared with a shunshin, making a getaway.

Naruto sighed, and teleported to all the kunai, retrieving them. Kakashi had collasped - once again, overuse of the Sharingan. He hoisted his sensei up in a fireman's carry, then turned towards Tazuna.

"Let's go to your house. We should be safe for now," Naruto said. The old man nodded, and walked forward with the rest of Team 7.

They would rest for now, but no doubt there would be another confrontation.

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"But... I thought... you died, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. He eye smiled.

"I did, you're just hallucinating. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke will have to send you back for a mental examination."

"But..."

"Stop talking to yourself!" scolded Kakashi's ghost harshly.

"I am not talking to myself!" she screeched, gaining the attention of both her teammates.

Naruto whispered, "She must be mentally scarred after Kakashi-sensei's death. After this we'll bring her back to the asylum."

The Uchiha nodded in agreement as Sakura continued yelling to herself.

Author's Notes:

What happens to Team 7, Haku and Zabuza? Find out in the next chapter tomorrow! By the way, a reviewer wanted Haku so yes, the pairing will be Naruto x Female Haku.

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>

P.S. Sorry this was late, I had to go for something today.


	9. Chapter 9

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 9: Secrets Of The Mangekyo And Gato's Plan

Previously:  
>They would rest for now, but no doubt there would be another confrontation.<p>

The five arrived at Tazuna's house. Knocking on the door, a young lady dressed in a short-sleeved pink shirt with long, dark blue hair opened it.

"Konnichiwa, we're Tazuna-san's security detail, Konoha no Dainanahan," Naruto introduced, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, and this is Haruno Sakura. The person who I'm carrying is my sensei, Hatake Kakashi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Konnichiwa! I'm Tsunami, the daughter of your client," she greeted. Tazuna commented, "I wouldn't have made it without them! We were ambushed by three ninja."

"Thank you, please make yourself at home," Tsunami said as she ushered the team into the house. There was a kid wearing a yellow shirt, green overalls and a white hat with blue stripes in the house.

"That is Inari, my son," Tsunami introduced. Then she led the team to two bedrooms. "These are the guestrooms, two people per room."

"Sasuke, are you ok sharing a room with Sakura? I need to take care of Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked. Internally, Sakura was cheering.

Sasuke replied with a sigh. "Fine. If he's gonna be any use to us, you might as well take care of him."

Naruto nodded and set Kakashi on the futon. He covered him with the blanket before leaving the room.

Tsunami brought the genins of Team 7 on a tour of the rest of the house. "If you need anything, feel free to ask me," Tsunami finished.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Tsunami-san," said Naruto politely. He turned to address the rest of his team.

"We need to train before the next confrontation, we've got two week tops, one at least." The other two responded with "hai", then left for their training.

Naruto got up the stairs and went to Kakashi's and his room. "Kurama, do you know what happened just now? When the blade phased through me?"

Kurama answered, "Yes. It appears you have awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, the next stage after the three tomoe Sharingan. It is rare to awaken this power, I only know 7 people who did so: Otsutsuki Indra, Uchiha Madara (insert snarl), Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Baru, Uchiha Naka, Uchiha Naori and Uchiha Rai. And now you, the eighth (Kurama doesn't know about Shisui, Itachi and Narumi because he was sealed inside Naruto when they did)..."

"So what powers does it grant me?" Naruto asked.

"I know six... they're called Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami and Kagutsuchi. Usually one only unlocks a single power with one eye, while the third is Susano'o, granted by both eyes after the other two are unlocked."

"Amaterasu is a ninjutsu that is considered the highest level of Fire Style. Use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell" and as hot as the sun itself. By focusing their vision upon an object the user is able to ignite the flames, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. The black flames of Amaterasu are stated to burn through mostly anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames cannot burn through chakra. Also, the flames burn fairly slowly compared to ordinary flames. This allows anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze before the flames spread further. The flames can also be extinguished by the user that summoned them, albeit it puts great strain on their eyes," Kurama explained.

"Next, Tsukuyomi is noted to be one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. It allows you to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye."

"The ultimate defence: Susano'o is an ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyo Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force and damages their body over time. With continued mastery of Susano'o, the user can bypass this weakness and can continue to sustain Susano'o with the only concern being their chakra reservoir. Since it is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra, its abilities, appearance and colour vary among individuals. The user is able to freely move around within Susano'o's body as well as levitate inside of it, and can also leave its body entirely while maintaining it. It is also possible for others to enter Susano'o when allowed by the user. While Susano'o acts as a defence against external attacks, anything coming out of its body will simply phase through it. Susano'o can also be easily reformed in the event it is oblierated by a powerful attack, provided it protected the user from being massively injured and they're still physically capable of reforming it."

"Several users of this technique have demonstrated the ability to activate and maintain Susano'o without having their Mangekyo Sharingan active, or even their regular Sharingan. As with other techniques granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susano'o and a large amount of their chakra is consumed. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susano'o, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susano'o, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open to attack. Susano'o cannot defend against attacks which do not actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds and sound-based genjutsu, all of which can impair the user's ability to sustain Susano'o."

"As it develops, Susano'o goes through several different forms, usually gaining additional weaponry in the process. The user can switch between these forms at will or, in the case of the first two stages, leave it in a state between forms. When first activating the technique, the user can only manifest a portion of Susano'o's skeleton, such as a smaller version of its ribcage which, while providing a good defence, can still be fractured, as well as melted. The user can form other parts of the skeletal structure, such as an arm, to interact with their surroundings, or to wield one of Susano'o's weapons. When first forming, Susano'o manifests around the user as an aura. Eventually, the user is able to form the entirety of Susano'o's skeletal structure. Additional musculature and skin can then form atop Susano'o's bones, progressively completing it until it develops into a fully manifested form in which the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form are largely eliminated. In its next form, this fully humanoid shape is further surrounded by a layer of armour that causes it to resemble a yamabushi. At this stage, it can prevent enemies from reaching the user unless they can get through Susano'o's various layers. Though users of this technique often only form Susano'o's upper half, legs can be manifested to give it a full body, granting it increased mobility. Some users, who have attained perfect mastery over this technique, are capable of stabilising Susano'o's chakra, causing it enter a colossal form known as the Kanseitai Susano'o (Perfect Susano'o)."

"Through the use of Susano'o, the user is able to create the Yasaka no Magatama (Yasaka Beads) from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susano'o - rapidly spinning towards the intended target - and result in a powerful collision upon impact. The size of the created projectiles are dependent upon the user's intent and situation, with smaller variations often used when fighting in close quarters or confined spaces. While all operating in a somewhat similar manner, the technique can assume multiple forms that differ slightly both in appearance and use. These range from: Three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread that are created either between two of Susano'o's hands or from just one, which are then propelled towards the target as a single combined projectile. Or, a considerable number of magatama strung out between two of Susano'o's hands, using an interconnecting thread. These then detach themselves from one another once propelled towards the target, so that each magatama becomes a separate projectile. The power when the magatama are separated is comparable to explosive tags. There is also another weapon similar to the Yasaka no Magatama, it's called the Tsukumo. After manifesting the Susano'o's upper-body, it opens its ribcage to expose its chest before launching a barrage of large green-coloured chakra needles. " Kurama explained, marvelling Naruto with his knowledge of the Susano'o.

"Kamui is a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan dojutsu (Visual Technique) that creates a unique and specialised form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats - teleportation and intangibility. Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. This technique, when used through the right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into another dimension. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. Kamui also allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire by absorbing their own body into the swirling distortion. When using Kamui to teleport, whatever the user is touching will be warped along with them and their chakra becomes untraceable."

"After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force. While in Kamui's dimension, the user can transport targets out of said dimension at any time, even without establishing physical contact. Despite not always being present, you could keep targets under genjutsu while they were confined inside this technique's pocket dimension, thus keeping them incapacitated for extended durations. A user of Kamui can synchronise with other space-time techniques, allowing them access to other dimensions. After entering a new dimension through this method, the user is able to travel to and from said dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions, at will."

" The long-range version of Kamui, an ability belonging to the left eye, is primarily based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the other dimension. By focusing to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, Kamui will distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. The barrier can be expanded and its speed is on par with Amaterasu," Kurama continued about the left eye.

"The short-range version of Kamui, belonging to the right eye, requires physical contact to warp a target. However, this eye has a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though the user is phasing through them. This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping their entire body into large objects, the user can completely conceal their presence while temporarily erasing all traces of their chakra. This ability can also be used to travel through the ground; a characteristic that you can exploit to ambush your opponents from below. The user also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever they are touching at the moment of activation, as long as they are able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person. It also allows the user to bypass even the strongest Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu)," Kurama said about the right.

"When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast. Through both eyes, the user can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. The user can not only create two distortions, but also create a portal in their line of sight that can connect two dimensions. Doing this, however, requires a tremendous amount of chakra and places significant strain on the user's eyes, causing both to bleed. Using both eyes on one's self allows the user to augment their other techniques, such as aiding in the usage of attacks through "intangibility" or expanding the range and number of targets to teleport through projectiles."

"However, the Mangekyo Sharingan is a dojutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of Kamui, using it in rapid succession put Kakashi's body at risk as well. Similar to Amaterasu, repeated use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, which can cause the eye to bleed when overused," Kurama said, explaining the drawbacks of Kamui.

"Next. Kotoamatsukami is a dojutsu that casts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. After it has been used, this dojutsu requires a decade before it can be used again. However, this period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Senju Hashirama's cells," Kurama said.

"Lastly. Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies Shape Transformation to any technique you use, this is especially useful for creating jutsus. You may think that this is useless, however look where the Rasenshuriken has got you: the pinnacle of Shape Transformation. This is a left eye technique, so it is perfect if you combine this with Amaterasu if you have both techniques," Kurama explained.

Then he said, "I need water, I've been talking for the past thirty minutes." Naruto thought up of a pool of water which Kurama drank from.

"So I have Kamui, then, based on the intangibility that occurred in the fight," Naruto deduced, "Cool! That means I can use Susano'o because Kamui is a technique that is both a left and right eye technique!"

"That's right. But I think with extensive training, you can unlock even more abilities," Kurama said, "Now go for your training."

"Yes sir!" Naruto replied, saluting. Then he exited the mindscape. When he looked at the clock, less than a second had passed.

"One hour in the mindscape is but a second in the real world," Kurama said through the mental link. Naruto went downstairs, to hear with his enhanced hearing that Tsunami muttered under her breath, "Shit. I forgot to buy the carrots."

"Tsunami-san, I could go out to town and buy it for you," he offered. The woman gave him a grateful look before turning back to the kitchen.

Town

The place looked very dreary and miserable. There were many beggars and orphans along the road, to which Naruto gave them money.

The shops were all lacking in what they could sell, most were bare and the food was scarce. When the blond entered a vegetable stall, he saw someone else just walk in and steal a corn maize.

Like seriously, he didn't even bother to be discreet.

The blond shook his head and picked up a three carrots. He paid for them and left. Sealing the carrots into his storage seal, he spotted three men surrounding a pregnant lady.

"Pay up! Gato-sama demands that you pay tax, or else we'll kill you and your baby!" the tallest man said.

"Please, no! I need the money for my baby!" the woman cried, begging for mercy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he unsealed his bow and drew two arrows from his quiver. Within two seconds, the two lackeys dropped dead, much to the leader's surprise.

He turned to Naruto. "How dare you? Gato-sama will have your head!"

The blond grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. "And I'll have yours, if you don't answer my question."

His eyes bled red and warped into a Sharingan. Glaring into his eyes, he said, "Now, listen up. I want you to go back to Gato's residence and after that, kill yourself. Understood?"

The man's eyes glazed over. "Hai, master."

Naruto bit his thumb and summoned Masaru. "Masaru, please tail that man back to the enemy's hideout. When he kills himself, can you scout out the area and find out how many sentries there are? Also, please inform me where Gato is when you find him. When you're done, go to a safe place nearby and use the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Jutsu). Thanks."

The fox nodded as he processed the information. "Roger that, Naruto-san."

Then he turned to the pregnant woman who was still on the floor. "Please don't hurt me!"

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm part of the ninja squad assembled to protect Tazuna-san."

Her eyes widened in recognition. Naruto stuck out his hand and helped her up. Then he took out a hundred ryo.

"Use this to support you and your baby," Naruto said, then he disappeared with the wind.

The woman whispered a "thank you".

Naruto returned to the house and practiced his Kamui and Susano'o. A black aura surrounded him, his chakra manifesting into a grey ribcage. Then skeletal arms appeared, followed by a skull with bright yellow eyes.

Musculature and skin started forming over the skull, arms and ribcage, giving them solid shape. "Level 2? Not bad, kit!" Kurama complimented.

Naruto shook his head. "Level 3, then I'll stop..." He pushed all his chakra into the avatar, causing grey armour to sprout out and encase the humanoid. A head-like helmet went over the humanoid's head, giving it false eyes and a long, tengu nose. Above the eyes was a yellow gem. Where the mouth of the helmet was supposed to be, was a black void with two yellow orbs - the real eyes of the Susano'o.

Kurama laughed, his host was actually not bad as a shinobi!

Naruto released the jutsu, and the transformation process went in reverse until the black aura disappeared.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke he reappeared in front of a strange building. Masaru retreated from a disappearing summoning circle. Next to him was the corpse of the man that Naruto had hypnotised earlier.

"Naruto-san, there are sixty mercenaries on sentry on the first floor, and thirty on the second. On the third where his office is, there are fifteen samurais. He's currently in the office speaking about not paying the two shinobi that he hired."

"Zabuza and that kunoichi. Interesting... Thanks, Masaru. Tell Akane-chan I said hi," Naruto said. The fox nodded, then dispelled.

"It's time to have some fun..."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

The blond grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. "And I'll have yours, if you don't answer my question."

His eyes bled red and warped into a Sharingan. Glaring into his eyes, he said, "Now, listen up. I want you to go back to Gato's residence and after that, strip yourself naked in front of Gato and scar his mind forever. Understood?"  
>The man's eyes glazed over. "Hai, master."<p>

Naruto chuckled evilly. If it didn't work, Gato was gay... If it did work, it would make his objective much easier...

Author's Notes Thank you Narutopedia for the information and references. Also, a reviewer skg1991 had asked, and I quote, "Naruto is too over powered...and hw did he get a sharingan? His parents aren't Uchiha." In case you readers missed the information from Chapter 1, his paternal grandmother was a civilian Uchiha. Just repeating for your information... And no, I didn't misspell "how", he or she did.

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>

P.S. Tomorrow's chapter might come out late because I've got holiday homework to finish sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 10: The Battle On The Great Naruto Bridge

Previously:  
>"It's time to have some fun..."<p>

Naruto walked out of the area and into the front gate. The guards immediately noticed him, and were about to charge at him when his eyes bled red.

Three spinning tomoes converged into the centre of his iris and morphed into a black six-pointed star with a red circle in the center. Out of this points, black flower petals shot out.

All hundred and five sentries in the building dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Hehe..." Naruto thought as he walked into the building interrupted by any annoying guards.

When he entered Gato's office, the man was already shaking in fear. "What do you want?" he cried.

"Nothing much. Except you will sign your whole company over to me," Naruto said nonchalantly. Gato looked at him like he had grown a second head.

This kid wanted him to sign the multi-trillion ryo Gato Shipping Co. over to him?

"Are you crazy?" Gato asked, forgetting what the "kid" just did to all his guards.

"I didn't say you must, I said you will. Now do it, before I kill you..." Naruto threatened, his killing intent flooding the room.

The man was shaking very hard as he took out papers and signed his resignation papers, stating Naruto as the new CEO.

Naruto signed it and kept a copy. "See, that wasn't so hard, right?" he said cheerfully as he walked out of the room and left the man inside shitting himself.

He teleported back to Tazuna's house. After sealing the papers into a scroll and giving the carrots to Tsunami, he set out to continue his Kamui training.

Then he switched to ninjutsu and taijutsu, destroying many trees in the forest. After his intensive training, he collasped from exhaustion.

The Next Morning

A young girl dressed in a pink kimono walked into a clearing, humming a soft tune as she plucked herbs and placed them into her basket. Then she noticed a blond boy lying on the floor, seemingly asleep.

"This was one of the shinobi that day, the one that hit me with his kunai. Should I... no, never mind..." the girl thought, her hand poised over his neck.

Her hand then travelled to his collar, planning to shake him awake. Just before that happened though, the boy's eyes opened, revealing cerulean blue irises.

She blushed and released her grip on his collar. "Ohayo, what are you doing so early out in the forest?"

Taking in the girl's image, Naruto replied, "I could say the same..."

"Haku," the girl supplied, before saying, "I am picking herbs to heal someone."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was training, I'm a shinobi you see," the blond said. "Why do you train?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I train to get stronger, so that I won't lose those precious to me..." Naruto replied.

"I see, so you have people precious to you, then. You will grow strong. Very strong... I hope to see you again soon," Haku said, standing up.

"Me too," Naruto said, as he picked up a senbon on the floor that fell from her basket.

"Hey, you dropped this," he said, tapping her right shoulder. She flinched in obvious pain, then when she turned around and saw the senbon, it was even worse.

"I wasn't sure just now, but now I am... this girl is the kunoichi that helped Zabuza that day," Naruto thought. "Haku, I won't fight you here. But when you go back, please tell Zabuza to consider what I'm going to say. Gato doesn't plan to pay you two, in fact he's hoping that once our fight is over all of us would be weakened enough for him to kill with a group of mercenaries. I found this out while infiltrating his base. So I'm extending a proposition to you guys. If you help us kill Gato and the rest of his men, we can bring you back to Konoha with us," Naruto suggested.

"I'll consult Zabuza on this. It's not my decision to make, though I would personally like going back with you Konoha-nin," Haku said, then she walked away.

Tazuna's House

Tsunami was serving breakfast, toast bread with peanut butter and soft-boiled eggs.

"Ohayo, mina," Naruto greeted as he entered the house and took a seat at the table.  
>Kakashi was already up and about.<p>

"So, how's your training, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine. I've increased my speed and chakra control," Sasuke said. Sakura replied, "I increased my strength and genjutsu."

Naruto said, "I learned two jutsus." This made everyone's eyes widen. "What two, Naruto?"

The blond sighed. "If I'm going to reveal this to you guys, I'm also going to reveal another secret. But Sasuke, promise me you won't go berserk."

The raven raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's irises turned into a crimson red with three black tomoe. "Sharingan?! How did you get that, Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I think one of my ancestors was an Uchiha, though I'm not really sure... But that's not all. Yesterday, I awakened this," Naruto said, gesturing to his eyes as they warped into a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi's eyes widened even further. "I have two dojutsu, as stated earlier: Kamui and Susano'o."

Kakashi lifted his hitaite, revealing his Sharingan. Then it morphed into a pinwheel pattern with three scythes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have the Mangekyo as well? What is your ability?" Naruto asked, excited. "Kamui as well," Kakashi said.

In the end, Kakashi agreed to teach Naruto the left eye techniques of Kamui. Sasuke was jealous, while Sakura was awed. Then Naruto explained about what he did with Gato, and his plans to let Haku and Zabuza go back to Konoha.

He even mentioned how he would rename the company to "Burning Leaf".

He was still talking when Inari suddenly cried in an outburst, "What do you know about suffering? I bet you shinobi just spend the years in comfort, while everyday, we fear for our lives in the hands on Gato's men!"

Naruto chuckled darkly, then channelled Kurama's chakra into his voice. "Kid, you don't understand how hard of a life we shinobi lead. You think you have it tough? You're wrong. Everyday, we must train ourselves to get even the slightest edge against our opponent so that we can live to see the day and go back to our loved ones. We face death every single day. Even the slightest mistake can lead up to your death... So we treasure what we have, and fight for our precious people. You have your mother and grandfather who love and spoil you. People like me don't even HAVE families! I get glared at in my own village, kicked out of stores, overcharged for simple things! All you need to know is, without any precious people, you cease to have a reason to exist... If you don't stand up for yourselves, no one else can do it for you, kid..."

Inari then went to his bedroom to ponder on Naruto's speech.

The rest of Team 7 went training.

Thirteen Days Later

Naruto and his hundred clones were on the three-quarter completed bridge, helping with the building.

Ever since Tazuna had found out that shinobi could stick upside-down, he had sent many clones under the bridge to patch up any mistakes.

Two figures appeared on the bridge and walked towards Team 7. Naruto turned to them.

"So what have you decided, Zabuza?" Naruto asked. The swordsman cast a gaze over the sheer number of clones.

He shrugged. "Haku and I will join you if Gato really doesn't pay us. For now, we'll spar and wait for him to come. If he doesn't, then it's back to fighting to the death."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto got into fighting stances. "I'll fight Zabuza, you two take on Haku..." Kakashi stated, and ran off.

Haku dashed forward towards the two and began engaging both in taijutsu. "You're a speed type," Naruto analysed as he blocked another punch.

"Very good, Naruto-kun," she replied as she weaved under Naruto's fist and sent a palm strike to his face.

He dodged it and used his hand to grab her arm. Then Naruto threw her onto the floor. She rolled away, coughing slightly.

Suddenly, multiple senbon shot out from her hand. Naruto activated his spring-loaded kunai. With his Sharingan activated, he deflected them all.

Haku stood up, then quickly avoided a kick from Sasuke. She grabbed his leg and swept the other, sending him to the floor.

Meanwhile Naruto closed in on her with a kick and planted his heel into her stomach, crashing her into a pile of cement bricks.

She got up and lunged at him. Grabbing one of his arms, she formed one-handed hand seals with the other.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles Of Death)!" Water in the air materialised into icy needles and shot towards Naruto.

The blond activated his Mangekyo and used Kamui to avoid the impaling senbon, to which Haku facepalmed at forgetting about his ability.

When Naruto became tangible again, he formed hand seals. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Hearing this, Haku placed her hands in a cross-guard to brace herself against the incoming wind.

She was blown back by fifty metres, but managed to stay upright. Naruto took the chance and ran towards her while forming hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as water picked up from the sea below and funnelled into the shape of a dragon.

It launched itself at Haku, who shot out her hands. "Hyoton: Hyogan Domu (Ice Style: Ice Rock Dome)!"

A large ice dome materialised around her and the dragon crashed into it, exploding into a shower of water.

"Sasuke, let's do a combo!" Naruto shouted as the raven got up. He nodded and formed six hand seals, while Naruto did five.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

Then both yelled, "Shakuton: Goenkyu no Jutsu (Scorch Style: Blaze Ball Jutsu)!" The katon jutsu, augmented by the futon jutsu, ripped its way towards the ice dome.

Everything ended in a giant explosion - both jutsus cancelled each other out.

"Hyoton: Kori Senbon (Ice Style: Ice Senbon)!" Haku shouted, shooting spikes of ice at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Activating his Mangekyo, the left eye locked on the spikes and pulled them into his dimension.

Naruto panted slightly, before recovering and drawing a kunai from his holster. It soon clashed with the senbon in Haku's hand, then they snapped because the prongs of Naruto's kunai were made out of adamantine.

The blond spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach, only for her to shatter into pieces of ice.

The real Haku appeared in front of both of them, flashing through hand seals. "Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors)!"

Multiple ice mirrors surrounded the two, even the top had a mirror which made the whole place look like a house.

In every mirror, Haku was present - so it seemed to Sasuke. To Naruto, who had his Sharingan activated, he could track Haku and knew that she was just moving so fast that it appeared like she was everywhere.

Haku decided to deal with Sasuke first as he seemed like an easier target, raining senbon down on him.

Sasuke was thinking, "Focus! See the senbon and anticipate..." He got his reward for his effort, in the form of a pair of Sharingan.

"Not bad," Naruto mused as he deflected the hail of senbon from the girl. "Sasuke, just try to dodge it, I'll deflect 'cause my Sharingan has enough power to track her movements. Yours doesn't."

Sasuke grunted but began dodging the assault while Naruto fended off the attacks.

"Now, how do we escape this..." Naruto brainstormed. "Kami damn it!" cursed the blond, the speed of the shower had increased, giving him less time to think.

"How about Kamui?" Naruto thought, and channelled chakra to his right eye. However, instead of teleporting away, a thin line of blood fell from his right eye. Black flames sprouted from one of the mirrors and melted it immediately.

"What?!" everyone thought at the same time. Wasting no time on his surprise, he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and tried to escape while deactivating what he thought was Amaterasu.

However Haku regenerated the mirror, preventing all thoughts of escape. The senbon shower had stopped, giving Naruto enough time to think.

A black aura wrapped around Naruto and Sasuke while a grey ribcage formed around them. Then it grew into a full skeleton, followed by a humanoid.

When the yamabushi armour came, every mirror exploded with a burst of black chakra, throwing Haku back by twenty metres.

She rolled to a stop and coughed up blood.

Then came the sound of clapping. "Well well well, it looks like you couldn't even take care of a couple of Konoha-nin and an old geezer. But that's fine, because I never planned on paying you, Zabuza. Shinobi are expensive," the snobby voice of Gato echoing across the bridge.

"You were right, kid, luckily I saved up energy for this," Zabuza commented as he swung the Kubikiribocho and eyed the mercenary army Gato brought with him.

"You've got my respect, take my sword and Haku back to Konoha," Zabuza said, tossing the sword to the blond who caught it.

"You! You're the one who... I'll take back my company by the end of this!" Gato yelled when he spotted Naruto.

"But Zabuza-sama, you're not coming with us?" Haku asked. The swordsman shook his head, before planting a kunai into his mouth and charging at the hundred mercenaries.

At the end, he was wounded fatally, but took Gato with him to the waters of Nami no Kuni. The mercenaries all lay dead.

"I guess this means it's a truce," Naruto said, his hands glowing green and healing Haku from her injuries. He helped her up after that and strapped the Kubikiribocho to his back.

It was surprisingly light in his hand as he did so, but he guessed it was due to his strength. This sword would be heavy in the hands of others.

Team 7 returned to Tazuna's house. The whole village was celebrating Gato's death, and once again the streets were lively, bustling with activity.

Naruto went over to Gato's base and ran through his files, changing the name of the company to "Burning Leaf" as planned earlier.

Then he cut off all illegal tradings - he didn't want to have anything illegal tied to his name.

After sealing all the files away, he sold the whole three-storey house, its furniture and any of Gato's valuables away.

When he returned to the house, he was richer by a hundred million ryo.

Tazuna's House

"Kurama, why the hell did I use Amaterasu on the bridge earlier instead of Kamui like I intended?" Naruto asked through the mental link.

"I think because while you were channelling chakra to your right eye, you were focusing on the mirror instead of just amassing chakra. I guess you could say, you were glaring at the mirror because you were frustrated and ended up activating Amaterasu," Kurama suggested.

"So you mean I have to focus and channel chakra for Amaterasu, while just channel chakra for Kamui?" Naruto asked.

"For now, I think saying the dojutsu name will suffice. Later when you progress in your training, you may be able to differentiate both easily and do them without saying their names. Also, why not check if you have Kagutsuchi? Channel chakra first to your right eye, then your left. Of course, outside."

"Ok," Naruto complied and did so, however there was no effect. "Hmm... Try thinking of what shape you want to turn it to."

The black flames turned into the shape of a sword, though the whole thing was still made of flames. Then it turned into an orb.

"So, you apparently have Kagutsuchi," Kurama stated, "Well, I have nothing to say. I'm sleeping."

"Thanks furball," Naruto said.

"I AM NOT A FUR-" Kurama roared but was cut off by Naruto cutting the mental link. The blond snickered.

The Next Week

Over the past week, Haku was getting integrated with Team 7's people. She taught Naruto how to wield senbon effectively, as well as striking pressure points that she said would be useful due to his Sharingan's ability.

In return, Naruto acted as a source of comfort for her whenever she cried at night in her room because of Zabuza's death. He would hug her, then hold her until she fell asleep.

As for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi began training him in the Sharingan's use. For Sakura, Haku said that her natural chakra control was good for Iryo Ninjutsu, so she began tutoring her on the Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Jutsu) and which herbs to use for healing.

In all, good progress.

Tazuna had quickly completed the bridge and soon, it was time for Team 7 and Haku to leave. All the villagers were gathered to watch the departure and send them off.

"What shall we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the crowd. Inari suggested, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

Everyone cheered in assent.

"The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" The blond smiled and whispered something in Tazuna's ear while passing him an envelope.

A tear dropped from his eye and he said, "Thank you so much!"

Naruto said, "No problem. We're leaving now!" Then the five took off for Konoha.

Tsunami asked, "Tou-san, what did he say?" He announced, "Naruto said that he returned the money that Gato had taken from us all those years!"

The crowd cheered for their hero, and someone yelled, "Let's build a statue of him in the Town Square!"

Everyone applauded loudly in agreement. Tazuna said, "I'll send for the best stonesmith, and we can work on that!"

Naruto couldn't help by smile as he heard the loud cheers from kilometres away. It vanished when he sensed the presence of three jonin-level shinobi, closing in on them at high speeds.

He quickly alerted the whole group and they stopped. The three jonins had headbands stating they were from Amegakure.

"You..." Naruto said, looking at the leader. "Rokusho Aoi, B-rank jonin nukenin from Konoha..."

"So you know me..." Aoi said, taking out what appeared to be a handle resembling the shape of a vajra. It was a grey club topped by ribbed spherical heads. The ribs ended in sharp points with which to stab.

Despite it being a weapon by itself, it was still a handle... of a sword. Yellow chakra suddenly shot forth from the cylindrical part of the club and past the ribs, much like a lightsaber.

"The Raijin no Ken (Sword Of The Thunder God)..."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"Thanks furball," Naruto said.

"I AM THE MIGHT KYUUBI NO YOKO, NOT A FURBALL!" Kurama roared.

Naruto replied, "But you are! You have fur that is so soft and cuddly, I want to squish and hug it to death!" Then he gave a fangirlish squeal that sent a shiver down the fox's spine.

Naruto laughed hard as he jumped back to avoid the smashing tail of Kurama coming down at him, followed by the other eight.

Author's Notes:  
>So, I'm very busy. Tomorrow I may not be able to post a chapter. But fear not, that will give you time to do this: I've been told that many of you want Yugito. So if I receive five reviews about wanting Yugito, I'll turn it into a harem with only Yugito and Female Haku. You have until December 20 2014 to do so...<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>


	11. Chapter 11

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 11: The Return To Konoha

Author's Notes: I'm kind of confused choosing between Yugito and Haku. I don't really know how to make harems work, so... I think I'll just stick with Yugito for this story. Also, I have another story idea, one that will involve Kurotsuchi. What do you think?

Previously:  
>The Raijin no Ken (Sword Of The Thunder God)..."<p>

"Oh? You know this sword? Then you should know, fighting me is useless," Aoi bragged.

Naruto snorted. "Yes, I know this sword. The Sword Of The Thunder God belongs to the thunder god. To be specific, the Flying Thunder God."

The three jonin paled at this. "You don't mean..." Aoi said, but was interrupted by Naruto pulling out his special kunai.

"I do mean, Aoi-san," said the blond as he threw the kunai at them while drawing Kubikiribocho and subsequently, the Hakko Chakura To.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" He disappeared in a yellow flash, then reappeared while kicking Aoi in the chest and decapitating both of his partners simultaneously.

The rest of Team 7 and Haku were astonished by the extreme speed it showed to allow a genin to kill two jonin in a second. Aoi crashed into the ground ten metres away, hacking up blood. The Raijin no Ken lay on the floor having been knocked out of his hand.

"You're pretty strong for a genin..." Aoi said as he got up on one knee. "No shit Sherlock," Naruto replied, making his team snicker.

A blue orb appeared in his hand as the jonin stood up and charged at him. Naruto threw a kunai at his head, but Aoi dodged as expected.

"Hiraishin: Ni no Dan (Flying Raijin: Level 2)!" Naruto shouted as he teleported to the kunai that was just behind Aoi's head.

Spinning around, he thrust the Rasengan into the nukenin's back. Aoi's eyes widened as the orb tore through his back, leaving behind a bloody and raw skin.

He passed out from the pain. "Jeez, you'd think a jonin would do better than that," Naruto said, picking up the Raijin no Ken.

Naruto sealed Aoi into a scroll, then he watched as the blade automatically retracted into the club.

He sealed it away as well, planning to return it to the Hokage. Kakashi nodded his head in approval. "Let's go!"

The group continued on their journey back to Konoha.

Konoha West Gate

"Team 7, coming back from mission with a potential kunoichi," Kakashi said as he and the group bypassed the gate guards. Hokage's Office

"C-rank turned A-rank?!" Hiruzen asked, shocked. "Well, yes... though Naruto here managed to patch things up quickly. On the way back, we encountered Rokusho Aoi," Kakashi reported.

"Yes, that and I now own Gato's company, which I renamed to Burning Leaf. I also own Zabuza's Kubikiribocho which he gave to me out of respect. I subdued Aoi and his two jonin partners with ease, and..." Naruto said, pausing to unseal the Raijin no Ken.

Then he handed it to the Hokage. Giving it a brief look, Hiruzen said, "You can keep it, Naruto. Anything else?"

"Oh yes. I plan on handing Aoi over to Ibiki, I'm sure he'll have fun with the guy who tortured his otouto," Naruto said, chuckling evilly, "This is Zabuza's apprentice, Yuki Haku. She didn't do anything to us, plus she has the Hyoton kekkei genkai, so I'm sure the council wouldn't mind her joining our forces."

Haku bowed. "Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi rubbed his head in anticipation of a headache. "Everyone is dismissed, Haku you will have to be put on probation for a month and sent to Yamanaka Inoichi for a memory check."

The blond gave the scroll containing Aoi to Hiruzen and left for the apartment.

When Naruto returned to the house, he took a nice, long bath. Then he headed out to train with his two new swords...

He decided to learn how to wield both in a dual sword style, and switch between the Hakko Chakura To, the Kubikiribocho and the Raijin no Ken.

Four Hours Later

An ANBU appeared and called Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been summoned to the council chambers."

The blond grinned, council meetings were fun. "Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

Council Chambers

The Hokage asked, "May I know why the council has been summoned?"

A civilian councillor said, "We've heard that the Uzumaki brat had gotten possession of Gato's company!"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in a "so?" look.

"He is too young to handle so much wealth, the money should be given to council and split up among us!" the councillor said greedily.

"I'm afraid not. It is his company now, he can do whatever he wants with it," Nara Shikaku said, defending the boy.

"Thanks for defending me, Shikaku-san," said the boy walking out of the shadows, "On top of that, I'm a genin so technically I'm am adult. I can do whatever I want. Besides, I've been learning how to manage my money since I was five."

"Ah, so the brat is here. That's not all. We heard you've gained possession of one of the seven swords belonging to the Mist. It should be given to someone more worthy to wield, like Uchiha-sama!" one of the other councillors said.

Naruto shook his head. "The last owner gave it to me because he respected me. I am under no circumstances obliged to hand over my blade to Sasuke."

"What about the Raijin no Ken? It belongs to Nidaime-sama, it shouldn't be with you!" he argued.

Again, Naruto shook his head. "As a blade won in battle, it belongs to me as a spoil of war. Besides, I've already gave it to Hokage-sama and he returned it to me, saying that I could keep it."

The councillor was getting frustrated as his points were getting shot down one by one by Naruto's intelligence.

"Damn it, demon brat! Just give us the money and the swords to Uchiha-sama!" the councillor yelled, but was silenced by the glowing red Sharingan in Naruto's eyes. The tomoes were spinning rapidly and took on a new form.

The shinobi council was shocked. How did Naruto have the Sharingan?

In a trance, the councillor got up from his seat and walked in front of Naruto whose right hand was buzzing with futon chakra.

"Under Konoha's S-rank Secret Laws Section 3B, any citizen of Konohagakure who talks or references to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as a demon or anything similar is punishable by death. This law was created by the Sandaime Hokage and any shinobi has the jurisdiction to carry out immediate execution if possible. With the power vested in me as a shinobi of Konohagakure, I deem you guilty of this crime," Naruto said darkly, "Justice shall be meted out shortly."

With a single thrust, his hand impaled the man's chest and went straight to his heart. He tore it out, and used the wind blades to crush and destroy it in front of everyone in a shower of blood and gore.

"Anyone else? No? Thank you for your kind attention, Honourable Councillors. I believe this is all I can offer for this meeting," Naruto said sarcastically as he left the chambers, leaving behind a shocked council.

Danzo eyed the boy in approval as he walked away; this boy was very well-versed in politics and the laws of Konoha...

Apartment

After running through his katas in the spacious main hall, he went to sleep.

Next Morning, 4a.m.

Two figures darted through the streets of Konoha, looking for their target. When they located him, they snuck in through the window.

Their target was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. "Hehe, die, demon..." one of them said, drawing a kunai from his holster.

When he stabbed down, the kunai passed through the body and hit the bed instead. Not expecting the lack of resistance, the man fell forward.

The blond target capitalised on this and materialised, grabbing the man's arm. Twisting it with a sickening crunch, he then launched the kunai into the other intruder's neck with incredible speed.

Naruto planted his feet into the first man's face and sent him crashing into his cupboard.

In the darkness, a pair of red eyes with three black tomoe glowed as they trained themselves on the man. "Why are you and your partner here?"

"We were sent to assassinate you."

"By who?"

"Kurosu Hakana, a council member."

Naruto's eyes almost burned holes into the back of his head (he could if he wanted to, Amaterasu). That was the man who complained about him possessing the company.

Putting a genjutsu on the man and knocking him out, he sealed him and the other man into a scroll.

The Hokage would hear about this.

Later In The Day

Kurosu Hakana was walking down a deserted street on his way back home. He passed by a training ground when he heard some noises.

"Ok, we'll hide the thousand million ryo here. Tomorrow we'll come back, ok?" a masked man said to another.

The other man nodded and both left, much to Hakana's glee. After checking that the coast was clear, he ran to the area and bent down, beginning to dig.

That is, until he heard someone say, "Wow, you're greedier than I thought." When he turned around, he found himself restrained by golden flaming chains.

"You...! I thought you were..."

"Dead? Ha... That's what you will be. Ikuze, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palm onto the floor.

In a burst of smoke, Kurama appeared ten times smaller than his actual size. His current size was about the size of a regular boss summon.

The man started shitting himself when red and blue orbs merged to form a purple sphere. "Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Bomb)!"

The fox fired it at the man, detonating it as an explosion which vaporised the training ground. That was just a mini version, a full-powered Bijuu Dama would destroy an entire village with a single blast.

"That was fun," Kurama said as he dispelled and returned to the mindscape.

"Tsk," Naruto replied, walking away as if nothing had happened. After all, the Sandaime authorised his execution.

Hiruzen sweatdropped in his office at how Naruto dealt with councillor. Wasn't that overkill?

The blond then threw himself into training with Haku and rest of Team 7. It was for the Chunin Exams coming up in six months' time.

Naruto planned to get promoted.

Omake: Extras

Far away, Narumi and Itachi were in an Akatsuki hideout in Ame. Tobi called her, "To-ma-to!"

The feisty redhead snapped, "Get back here you little punk!" The masked man was running away, phasing through walls. Which was annoying for Narumi because she couldn't hit him with her fists.

"But Tobi is a good boy-"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

Author's Notes:  
>So, I know many of you female Haku supporters will be angry with me, but Yugito seems to be a more popular choice so I'm going with Yugito. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to make harems work... Anyways, I've got a plan for another story where Naruto x Kurotsuchi will be the pairing. What do you think?<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 12: Chunin Exams

Previously:  
>Naruto planned to get promoted.<p>

Six Months Later

Over the past half-year, Team 7 had completed many D-ranks and even a few more C-ranks which had almost always escalated to higher ranks. It would seem they couldn't get a normal C-rank.

In one of them, he went to Takigakure and met a fellow jinchuuriki named Fu who hosted the Nanabi. She was the guardian of her village's Eiyu no Mizu (Hero Water), which increased the chakra reserves but shortened the lifespan of whoever drank it.

The Nanabi was a flying kabutomushi (rhinoceros beetle) named Chomei, so as her jinchuuriki Fu could utilise insects like the Aburame. She and Shino would've been good friends.

After the mission, Konoha had an alliance with Takigakure and Burning Leaf as a trading unit between them.

In another mission, Naruto defeated the tyrant Kazahana Doto in Yuki no Kuni (Land Of Snow). He had killed his brother and predecessor Kazahana Sosetsu for the position of Snow Daimyo. The blond then helped the actress Kazahana Koyuki (who was Doto's niece and the late Daimyo's daughter) take her rightful position as Daimyo.

Naturally, she formed an alliance with Konoha, once again with Burning Leaf being the trading unit. The Land Of Snow had many futuristic devices like Chakra Armour, volley guns which fired kunais and ice bombs. Also, the country had been renamed to Haru no Kuni (Land Of Spring).

The list when on: Naruto helped the Daimyos of Tori no Kuni (Land Of Birds) and Na no Kuni (Land Of Vegetables) to reclaim their positions, all ending in alliances with Konoha and Burning Leaf.

In all, it was quite a productive six months.

Naruto had trained himself to the ground with shadow clones in anticipation of the Chunin Exams; though judging by the current level he was about jonin level.

Today, the team had a meeting.

"Dainanahan, I've nominated you for the Chunin Exams. If you want to take part, go to room 301 in the Academy three days from now," Kakashi announced.

The genins of Team 7 nodded.

"Dismissed," he said, then disappeared in a shunshin. "So how did the training for you two go?"

"Fine, I learnt from Haku-chan speed and senbon techniques, as well as iryo ninjutsu," Sakura said.

The Uchiha replied, "Hn. I learnt from Haku-chan how to increase my speed and reflexes even further, plus I got my Sharingan to two tomoe each."

"Haku-chan, is it...?" Naruto teased.

"... Shut up."

Naruto chuckled and waved his hand in a placating gesture, before saying, "I trust you guys will come to the Chunin Exams?"

Sasuke smirked, while Sakura said, "You bet!"

Naruto nodded. "I will too."

As for his training, he had progressed far with both Kamui, Amaterasu and Susano'o. For Kamui, he could now easily suck in objects with his left eye and turn intangible instantaneously with his right.

Regarding Amaterasu, Naruto had increased the speed and intensity of the flames exponentially, while being able to form weapons out of it with Kagutsuchi. For some reason, he himself was immune to the flames so he could wield it as a sword or bow and arrow with his bare hands.

His Susano'o had the most noticeable improvements. He could manifest two special weapons, the Totsuka no Tsurugi (Totsuka Blade) and the Yata no Kagami (Eight-Span Mirror). The Totsuka no Tsurugi was special; its handle was a sake jar while the blade was made out of "sake" spilt from it. Whenever the blade touched an enemy, it would seal him or her inside the sake jar for eternity, trapped in an endless genjutsu.

As for the Yata no Kagami, it was a shield made of all five elements, so any elemental ninjutsu attack will fail against it. Since it is also made out of the same material as the rest of the Susano'o, it is also immune to taijutsu attacks. Lastly, he was able to form the Yasaka no Magatama as three magatama linked by a single chakra thread, or as several hundred linked by an interconnecting thread.

That said, he could manifest legs for his Susano'o, though it was destabilised and could only go up to level 2: the humanoid form. He planned to stabilise the chakra and let it up to level 3, where there was plated armour and swords. Not to mention, he could manifest two extra arms and faces for his current Susano'o... When he achieved level 3, there would be a total of six arms.

He was getting excited, but he still noticed a poorly camouflaged box following him. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Reveal yourselves..."

In a burst of smoke, the box disappeared and revealed three children, who were coughing. The kid who seemed to be the leader whispered to his friends, "I think we put too much gunpowder..."

Then he stood up straight. "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

The girl next to him said, "I'm Moegi!"

"I'm Udon!" a kid wearing glasses and a drip of mucus coming out of his nostril introduced.

"And together, we're the Konohamaru Corps!" Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto sat down on an imaginary chair with legs crossed, saying, "Tell me more..."

"We've been following you around and decided that you're worthy of being called our 'Boss'. Will you teach us some cool jutsus?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sarutobi, huh? This is the Hokage's grandson..." he thought.

"Well first off, to be a good shinobi..." Naruto started, trailing off to increase their anticipation.

"You must increase your stealth skills. I know it might not be fair because I'm a sensor, but I'm pretty sure any decent genin can sense you. Also, work on your speed."

The Konohamaru Corps nodded eagerly and took off running.

Further down the street, a cry was heard. Alarmed, Naruto went over quickly to see the ruckus.

A boy about their age dressed in a catsuit and purple war paint with a Suna hitaite was lifting up Konohamaru by his collar.

Next to him was a teal-eyed blond girl with four ponytails and a giant tessen (iron fan) strapped to her back.

"Kankuro, put him down, if he sees us we're dead," she chided harshly. Kankuro scoffed. "This kid bumped into me, I just want to have a little fun."

Naruto stepped up to the two. "Please put him down, Kankuro-san." The two Suna-nins checked him out.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked, while the girl thought, "This guy is attractive..."

"It doesn't matter, bullying the Hokage's grandson will spark an international incident. So please put him down. Now."

"Why should I?" "Because I have a Kage Bunshin ready to cleave your body in half at my command."

Kankuro tilted his head to the side, and noticed Kubikiribocho poised over his head. He immediately dropped the boy.

"And Ichi, stop hiding in the tree," Naruto commented after sensing a malevolent chakra source in the tree nearby.

Sand swirled next to Kankuro and took the shape of a redhead boy with the Kanji for "Love" etched onto his forehead.

"Ichi?" the girl asked. Then she put two and two together and got four. "Kankuro he's a jinchuuriki as well!"

The boy in the catsuit immediately stepped back. "Nice to meet you, Kyu..." the redhead said, "I'm Sabaku no Gaara, and these are my siblings Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated.

"Nice to meet you... I look forward to spilling your blood," Gaara said bloodthirstily.

Naruto suppressed a shiver down his spine. What did Shukaku, the Ichibi do to make his host so crazy and full of bloodlust?

"Shukaku is known to drive his hosts crazy, depriving them of sleep and pretending to be someone close to them in order to trick them," Kurama explained.

The blond discreetly activated his Sharingan and entered Gaara's mindscape. The seal was weak; very weak. Which idiot used a five-point seal on a bijuu? To securely seal Shukaku, it required at least a seven-point seal. The minimum number of points was six more than the number of tails that the bijuu had. His own was a sixteen-point seal, two for each of the eight tetragrams. This was one more point than required, making Naruto's seal very secure. Gaara's looked like it could be released any moment.

Naruto fingers danced in the form of hand seals before he slammed it down on Gaara's seal. Now, Shukaku wouldn't be able to influence the redhead because the seal had been upgraded to eight points.

He left the seal and said to Gaara, who looked shocked because his "mother" was no longer yelling in his mind.

"You can sleep peacefully now, Gaara." The redhead turned and walked away with his siblings with the new revelation in his head.

Naruto asked the Konohamaru Corps to train by themselves and not run around recklessly. Then he went to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

He saw a pretty young girl at the stand getting pushed around by a boy. He was grabbing her arm and attempting to take her out despite her outright refusal.

Naruto stepped up. "Please let go of the lady's arm." The boy turned to him and snorted before flinging her arm away.

"You wouldn't do that if you knew who she was. She's the demon bitch." Naruto winced at the familiar insult while the lady flinched, fully expecting Naruto to ignore her.

He replied, "She ain't any demon. All I see is a pretty young lady who is getting harassed by a boy."

"Whatever, your funeral." Then the boy left.

"Thank you," the girl said. She was blond and had her hair done up in a ponytail. She was also wearing black pants and a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left arm.

"I'm Nii Yugito," she introduced herself. Naruto smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Why was that boy harassing you anyways?"

She sighed. "Back in Kumo, every boy wants to get into my pants. Just to tell their friends that they had sex with the 'demon bitch'."

"You shouldn't call yourself that," Naruto said, frowning. "You're no demon, just a beautiful young girl, ok?"

Yugito blushed. "You really mean that? Or do you just want to get into my pants?"

Naruto shook his head. "I really think so. I'm not like other boys..." Yugito cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? How so?"

"I'm like you. I guess... you could call me Kyu." The girl gasped in recognition. "I've always wanted to meet another container!" she said excitedly.

The two chatted about their lives while eating many bowls of ramen, for many hours straight.

"I like you, Kyu-kun..."

Naruto smiled. "I like you too, Yugito-san. Perhaps we should meet again here tomorrow, same time?"

Yugito nodded in agreement. Before she left, she said, "You can call me Yugito-chan."

Naruto replied, "Then call me Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." After paying for both their meals, he left as well, leaving behind a super happy Teuchi as he had just earned a small fortune from both jinchuuriki's food.

Naruto proceeded to train again, this time in a new technique that he had created from fuinjutsu.

It was simple, really. Since the gravity seals allowed him to manipulate gravity so that it became heavier for weights, he used them in reverse such that it allowed him to have almost zero gravity; that is, flying.

However, he still had to learn in-flight control, otherwise he would end up upside-down and regurgitating.

The Next Day

Once again after training, he met up with Yugito for lunch. There, he met Yugito's sensei, Killer Bee. He was a tall, buff man with sunglasses and seven swords on his back. He liked to rap (albeit horribly), and was also the Hachibi jinchuuriki.

"Yo, Kyu my man, I'm Hachi, the great Killer Bee," he first rapped when they met. Naruto became fast friends with Bee and actually learnt to tolerate his rapping (Yugito's tips).

They traded tips about training and talking to their respective bijuu. In fact, they even entered the Bijuu Shinso Shinri (Tailed Beast Psyche Plain) for everyone to meet.

Naruto discussed with them about Gaara's plight and how he solved it, marvelling the other two with his profound knowledge of fuinjutsu.

"Did anyone tell you so, you look like the Kiiroi Senko?" Bee asked. Naruto nodded and asked, "Why, though?"

Bee rapped, "From the blond hair to blue eyes, in fuinjutsu you are just as wise. With everything said and done, I would have thought you were his-"

Kurama sent his tail over to the jinchuuriki, stopping him from finishing the truth.

"What? Son?" Naruto finished.

The Kyuubi sighed, and Naruto took that as a yes. "I'm his son?!"

"Actually that would make sense. He died during Kurama's attack on Konoha, and you were born on the same day so he used you as the jinchuuriki," Yugito theorised as she sat on Matatabi the Two-Tailed Bakeneko (Demon Cat).

"I know he was a noble man, so he wouldn't use anyone else's child for the sealing when he couldn't even give up his own," Gyuki the Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni (Ox Demon) added.

Kurama sighed again. "It's true."

Naruto looked up to the other two jinchuurikis. "Could you please keep this a secret?" The two Kumo-nin nodded. It was shocking to know that one of the best shinobi ever to grace the Elemental Nations was your father. They would give him time to maul over it.

"That's actually pretty awesome now that I think about it," Naruto said. The other two sweatdropped.

"My father is the Yondaime... I guess I'll have to keep it under wraps until I'm strong enough to fend off his enemies," Naruto concluded, receiving nods from the other jinchuurikis. They may have been from different villages, but they all shared one thing in common being jinchuurikis so they knew they could trust each other.

"That and now I know, Narumi-sensei was my sister!" Naruto thought.

"Well it was fun talking to you Naruto-kun. We've got to leave for training now. See you tomorrow," Yugito said.

"Same to you," Naruto replied before leaving. If he was right, this feeling in his heart... it was love. But he wouldn't be able to act on it anyway considering that she was from another village.

He sighed. It was one day before the Chunin Exams, now was not the time to think of such things. Some final training...

The Next Morning

"Yo! Sasuke and Sakura, let's head over now!" Naruto greeted the two. Sasuke gave a "hn" as he walked off towards the Academy.

"Tch," Naruto ground out, sprinting towards the Academy. When they reached the second floor, there was a large crowd around Room 301. Two genins were standing at the door, blocking the entrance to it.

"Genjutsu," Naruto thought as he dispelled it. Most likely to weed out the weaker ones. In fact, the two people blocking the door were actually the chunins Izumo and Kotetsu, known as the Eternal Gate Guards for they always seemed to be on duty guarding the gates of Konoha.

Naruto continued up the next flight of stairs, as did his teammates. "Glad to see you made it," came the voice of Kakashi from on top of the stairs.

"Good luck."

Room 301

The classroom was huge, many people were already seated. At the back were the Rookie Nine.

"I see you actually made it," Kiba said. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. The rest chatted among themselves.

The blond took the time to analyse the people in the room. There were twenty teams from Konoha, five teams from Kumo , seven teams from Suna, two teams from Kusa and three from Oto.

"You shouldn't be that loud, you might attract unwanted attention," a silver-haired bespectacled Konoha-nin said while approaching them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto," the guy said, "You could see me as a veteran in these exams, I guess. This is my seventh try."

"Wow, you must really suck!" Kiba commented. Kabuto smirked. "These exams are harder than you think. Anyways, I might be able to help you guys out a little. With my Ninja Info Cards."

He pulled out a deck of cards with the Kanji for "Endure" on the back face that were blank on the front.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"They are special cards imbued with information about the Exams that I've collected over the years. It responds to my chakra and gives me the information that I want to know. Got anyone in mind?"

"I would like to know about Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto said.

Kabuto placed his fingertips on the card which began to spin with his chakra flowing into it. Words and pictures appeared soon.

"Sabaku no Gaara. This is his mission experience. He had thirty D-ranks, eight C-ranks, and get this: one B-rank! His sensei is Baki and his teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, who are also his siblings. The three siblings are children of the Yondaime Kazekage. Interesting to note, he has come out of every single mission without a single scratch," Kabuto read.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response.

"Uzumaki Naruto. This is his mission experience. Sixty D-ranks, twenty C-ranks, nine B-ranks, six A-ranks and two S-ranks!"

Everyone stared at him in awe, to which he shrugged. But he narrowed his eyes. The one of the S-ranks were supposed to be secret.

Flashback

Naruto had a simple D-rank to help a farmer, but came across a trapdoor somewhere on the hill. He entered it cautiously with clones, ensuring that there were no traps.

It was a tunnel leading to a whole underground laboratory with many chemicals and blood samples, notably of all the dead Hokages.

The place smelt strongly of snakes... Naruto immediately contacted the Hokage and later they found that the lab belonged to his old student Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The mission was upgraded to S-rank and he got payment for it in exchange for keeping it a secret.

Present

"He had many senseis, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzuki Yugao."

Sasuke glared at him after finding out that his mother and two of the people he hated most were his senseis.

"His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He is the currently the richest man in the Elemental Nations, being the CEO of Burning Leaf."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. How did he know so much? "Please stop, I would like to keep the rest to myself," Naruto requested. Kabuto nodded and replaced the card in his deck.

"Well to conclude this time's Exams are tough. Though I wouldn't worry about the minor villages like Oto so much," Kabuto said, sliding his glasses further up his nose bridge.

Suddenly, three shapes blurred towards Kabuto. They were three Oto-nin who heard Kabuto's comment and decided to take action against him.

Two of them wore gauntlets on their hands with holes in them. The bigger of two swung his fist towards Kabuto.

Naruto grabbed the bespectacled nin by his sleeve and pulled him out of the way successfully.

However, Kabuto's glasses cracked and he fell to the floor, throwing up. Naruto furrowed his brows.

"But he missed... Unless the gauntlet the Oto-nin uses produces high-pitched sound from those holes and use them to distort vision and cause pain. At the same time, the frequency is so high that it cracks his glasses... So that's why they're called Oto," Naruto deduced in his head. Kurama was impressed, so he decided to give him an observation.

"Naruto, Kabuto smells like snakes."

The blond thought back to the mission that uncovered Orochimaru's lab. However, he didn't pull Kabuto out of the way because he wanted to save him.

He looked down at the tiny piece of cloth that Naruto had ripped off of Kabuto's sleeve. It would be enough to provide Masaru a trail to track him later.

"OK SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, MAGGOTS! FIGHTING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. SAVE YOUR SPUNK FOR THE SECOND TEST!" yelled a man who appeared with several other chunins.

A smile tugged at Naruto's lips; the man was Morino Ibiki, head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation.

The chunins began giving out papers.

Ibiki said, "The first part of the Exams is a written test. There are a set of rules: firstly, you are graded in a point system. Everyone starts with ten points. Answering the first nine questions correctly will let you keep the points. A point is deducted for every question answered wrongly or left blank; two points every time you are caught cheating. This is very likely because the chunins here beside me will act as sentinels, watching your every move. A total of five times caught and you and your whole team will fail. Also if any teammate gets zero points, the whole team will fail as well. The tenth question will be given out fifteen minutes before the end of the test. You have one hour. Hajime!"

The sound of papers flipping echoed throughout the room as the candidates began the test. The blond's eyes scanned the paper quickly, determining them to be jonin-level questions. What the hell were they doing on a chunin exam test? Unless the objective was information gathering...

Well, that wouldn't be necessary. Naruto's pencil hit the paper and began writing out answers. Now he was thankful that Narumi-sensei - no, nee-chan - forced him to read those books.

After he was done, he blew the test paper into his dimension to prevent others from copying it.

Discreetly eyeing the room, Sakura was just like him knowing the answers while Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a chunin disguised as a genin in front of him.

Soon, forty-five minutes passed.

"Right. The tenth question is going to be given. However... you can choose whether to take it or not," Ibiki said, "Not taking it would result in you and your team failing immediately."

"Then of course we'd take the question!" Kiba cried.

Ibiki smirked. "However if you take the question and answer wrongly... you will never be able to take the Chunin Exams again for the rest of your life."

At that statement, many teams gave up, leaving behind about twenty.

"No one else?" Ibiki asked sadistically.

"If we don't possess the courage to take the risk of this question, we are not fit to be chunin," Naruto answered.

Ibiki smiled and clapped. "Well said. All of you in this room pass the first test."

"What?!" came many candidates' responses. "As the gentleman here said, it was to test if you had the courage required of a chunin. Many times in your jobs, you will have to make risky decisions that might get you and your teammates injured or killed. Courage is having the guts to take this risk and accomplish the mission."

"But at the same time, courage is not recklessness. You want to accomplish the mission with as little casualties as possible. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum-"

"-But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Naruto finished.

Ibiki smiled again. That smile quickly disappeared when he had to sidestep a ball of cloth that broke through the window and unfurled into a large rectangular banner with four kunais tied to it, one on each corner.

The kunais planted themselves into the floor and ceiling, holding it in place as a kunoichi appeared. The banner read: "The sexy and single proctor of the second test, Mitarashi Anko."

The kunoichi stepped forward. "Hey kids I'm your proctor for the second test, meet at Training Ground 44 don't be late!"

Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner. "You're early again, Anko!"

"I just wanna have a more little fun with them, couldn't I?"

Naruto was sure, her idea of fun wasn't the same as his.

Omake: Deleted Scenes

Ibiki checked his watch, it was the usual time when Anko would burst through the window.

He smirked as the ball of cloth hit the window without breaking it, and he heard a loud groan.

"Oops, forgot to tell Anko that we replaced the usual glass with some tempered titanium alloy glass."

Author's Notes: Really sorry this update took so long, I went overseas over the weekend. Next chapter there will be a good surprise.

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 13: Chunin Exams Second Test

Previously:  
>Naruto was sure, her idea of fun wasn't the same as his.<p>

Anko disappeared in a body flicker as the candidates began filing out of the room. Naruto then returned his test paper to the real world from his dimension.

After the blond did so, he swiped his thumb across his sharp canines and cut it.

Going to a discreet place, he summoned Masaru. "Masaru-san, I need you to trail this suspicious guy. He wears a purple shirt and a white undershirt, with medical tape around his waist. He has silver hair and wears black circle rimmed spectacles. Here's his scent."

Then Naruto took the part of the sleeve that he had ripped off Kabuto and put it in front of Masaru's nose.

The fox sniffed it for a bit before nodding. "I'll come to you if I find anything." Then he disappeared into the environment.

Naruto stood up and took inventory of his weapons. "Senbon launcher loaded, spring-loaded kunais ready, senbons, shurikens and special kunais all in their places. Good."

Then he walked off.

Along the way, he met a lost Yugito and offered to bring her there. They began talking about the first test and how they passed it.

She was impressed with his humility considering his wealth of knowledge.

"See you," Naruto said as he left her for his team to discuss stuff.

Thirty Minutes Later

"The rules are simple: the second test is one of survival. In the Forty-Fourth Training Ground, or the Forest Of Death, you will have five days for your whole team to get either a Heaven or Earth scroll, the opposite of the one you are given at the start and make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest with every single teammate intact. Now enter this tent to sign a waiver and get your scroll. We shall not be held responsible for any deaths that occur in the forest. Oh yes, deaths will be common," Anko said, enjoying the traumatised looks on many genins.

Each team entered and after signing, were told to hide their scroll with one of the members.

Sasuke chose Naruto as the holder, to which he agreed as he had the ultimate defence no one else had.

Each team proceeded to a different gate at every part of the fence surrounding the forest.

"Tip: don't die! Hajime!"

The fence doors opened and Team 7 shot in with great speed, traversing multiple trees in a single leap.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm... our first priority will be to locate a river. You guys know why, right?" said Naruto as he pushed off another tree.

Sakura nodded. "So that we have a stable source of water, as well as a chance to attack other teams on the river who might have an Earth scroll."

Sasuke gave a "hn" in agreement. Based on the tone of that single syllable, it was possible to tell what his real response.

"Ok, I'll scout ahead by turning into an eagle. Nanajuni Henge: Washi!" Naruto said as his body morphed into the very avian animal he was talking about.

Spreading his wings, he soared high into the sky. Many explosions indicated teams had begun clashing. Up ahead... was a river!

The eagle swooped down to his team, transforming back into Naruto mid-flight. "There's a river at two o'clock."

The other two sped up after changing their direction slightly. Suddenly Naruto yelled, "Incoming!"

Six kunais shot out from their right. Five were deflected by Naruto's special kunai while the last one was picked out of the air by Sasuke and thrown back to the enemy.

The rebounded kunai lodged into another human, causing a loud scream. One shinobi and a kunoichi lunged out from the trees, most probably the deceased's teammates.

Naruto had a long line of ninja wire with kunais attached to both ends, so he threw it horizontally at the kunoichi, binding her to a tree as the kunais whipped around it and flew back at Naruto.

The blond caught them after forming hand seals. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"

Fire spewed forth from his mouth and shot along the lines of ninja wire, incinerating her.

"Why you-" the shinobi started before he had to duck back to avoid a senbon swipe from Sakura. After missing, she spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the genin's stomach, sending him crashing into the tree.

The presence of his teammate's body caused him to rebound forward, straight through the length of the Raijin no Ken.

He died.

The three began ransacking them for their scroll and found that they also had a Heaven scroll. They sighed but used their weapons to restock.

Naruto detected three shinobis running in their direction. His eyes bled red and warped into the Mangekyo.

One Kilometre Away

In the midst of running, two of the three dropped to the floor, heads in their hands. They were screaming their lungs out.

"ARGH! ITAI...! ITAI...! YAMATE!" the two screamed, clutching their heads in extreme pain. Their remaining teammate was scared shitless, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Genjutsu?" she thought. Suddenly they stopped. They got up, smiling. Then both stabbed her before slitting their own throats.

Back To Team 7

Naruto panted slightly as his eyes returned to normal. "Anymore enemies?" Sasuke asked, keeping a kunai in his holster.

"No. Let's go to the river."

Naruto took the extra Heaven scroll. You would never know if you needed one.

The three continued on their journey northwest towards the source of life.

The River

It was a peaceful six metre wide stream that flowed eastwards. When he got to the bank, Naruto cupped his hands and drank some water.

His teammates did the same while he set up a small sleeping area in the giant tree hollow at the bottom of a tree near the river.

"The two of you can bathe or rest first, I'll alert you if there are any enemies," said Naruto as he dashed up the tree to the canopy.

Sasuke entered the hollow to rest while Sakura undressed to bathe in the river.

"Kagura no Shingan," Naruto whispered under his breath, activating his long-range sensory abilities.

"So far so good, I can see Team 8, 9, 10, Haku (she took the Exams solo), Gai-sensei's team, Kabuto's team and Yugito's team... Also there's two Oto teams, one Kusa team, three Suna teams and two other Kumo teams left."

He heard a scream from far away. "That chakra," Naruto thought, furrowing his brow. A shadow clone burst into existence next to him.

"Take over watch, mark the tree and dispel yourself if there's trouble," Naruto ordered. The clone nodded.

The original shot off into the trees towards the scream at an extreme speed. When he came to a small clearing, he spotted a redhead girl, cowering from her enemy in fear. Her enemy? A bear.

With a single roundhouse kick Naruto took the bear down. The girl scrambled to pick up her fallen glasses and put them on to see her saviour.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me..."

Naruto noticed her flaming red hair. "Tell me, are you an Uzumaki?" The girl nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"So am I. I'm a sensor, you see. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The girl looked surprised. "I'm a sensor too! My name is Uzumaki Karin!"

"We're related huh... I guess I could call you imouto," Naruto said as he helped her. "Hai... aniki," Karin said, trying out the new word on her tongue. She decided she liked how it sounded.

"Where are your teammates?"

"They're dead. Another team ambushed us," Karin said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Kuso!" he cursed as memories rushed to him. "What's wrong aniki?"

"My teammates need me, now. Hold on," the Namikaze grabbed his relative and used Hiraishin to get to the scene.

The River, Tree Lookout Point

"Stay here!" he whispered. Forming hand seals, he cast a high-level genjutsu over her so no one would spot her.

"Now the enemy." He looked up, it appeared to be a Kusa kunoichi. The overpowering scent of snakes said otherwise.

He narrowed his eyes as his teammates took stances beside him. "Orochimaru... What do you want?"

"Kukuku, how intuitive of you, Naruto-kun..." he said, chuckling as he tore the Kusa kunoichi's skin off himself like a suit. "I came for the Uchiha."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "No way in hell, you pedophile!"

Orochimaru looked stung by the insult. "Let's play!" he hissed, flashing through hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant snake appeared with a burst of smoke, slightly unnerving Team 7's members. Well, except Naruto.

"Take care of Naruto-kun right there in the middle," Orochimaru ordered. The snake lunged at him, smashing the spot where the three genins used to be.

Naruto ran from his teammates and lead the snake away. When they were alone, Naruto sneered as his eyes turned a ruby red with three swirling magatama.

"Sharingan!" The snake fell under Naruto's hypnotism which allowed the blond to finish it off quickly.

When he got back to his team, he could see that they were obviously struggling against Orochimaru.

Sasuke was in fact, frozen with fear. "Sasuke! Sasuke, snap out of it and do something!" Naruto yelled fiercely.

That was all it took as Sasuke's gaze hardened. He just upgraded to a pair of two-tomoe Sharingan. Naruto smiled as both glared at Orochimaru with their Sharingan.

"Junbi dekita?" Naruto asked. "Hai!"

Sasuke flashed through hand seals while Naruto's eyes warped into a pair of Mangekyo. His left eye was amassing chakra, preparing to use Kagutsuchi on Sasuke's technique.

As the fire spewed forth from his mouth, they morphed into multiple dragon heads. Both yelled, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)!"

Instinctively, Orochimaru raised his hands to block the katon jutsu.

"I'll go..." Sasuke uttered as he sped forward. Naruto unleashed a volley of kunais after him, making sure none hit his teammate.

They rained on Orochimaru, pelting him with the sharp instruments. When behind him, Sasuke plucked up a kunai from the air and began slashing at Orochimaru.

"Naruto!"

Both Sharingan users dashed forward with their kunai, meeting each other in the centre where the target was. They delivered two fatal wounds to the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru collasped to the floor.

His Sharingan glowing, Sasuke declared, "Kore ga Uchiha no chikara da."

Sakura smiled at their efficient teamwork. This was one of their favourite collaboration ninjutsus, called "Midare Setsugekka (Turbulent Four Seasons)".

The sound of clapping echoed across the river. "I thought you were good, but not that good... You just proved me wrong. You too, Naruto-kun, I didn't expect the Sharingan, much less the Mangekyo from you," Orochimaru rasped, licking his lips in anticipation.

The Orochimaru that they beat melted into mud. "Tsk, mud clone," Naruto muttered under his breath.

The blond quickly drew three arrows, launching them at Orochimaru. He quickly avoided them, though narrowly. Naruto jumped at the snake sannin, starting out with a spinning kick.

After the nukenin blocked it, the blond turned another 180 degrees in mid-air with another kick.

This time Orochimaru swiped the foot away, pushing Naruto away from him. As the blond spun, his hand pulled a kunai from his holster and slashed downwards.

Predictably, the flexible body of the sannin allowed him to turn his body and avoid the slash, which he then capitalised on and grabbed Naruto's outstretched arm, pulling him forward.

Naruto's Sharingan foresaw that, so he made use of his momentum to do a frontflip while kicking the sannin in the face.

Orochimaru glared at him. Suddenly his tongue extended from his mouth, its tip wrapped around a sword that Naruto recognised as the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass-Mowing Sword).

The Kusanagi shot towards Naruto as a thrust, parried quickly by the Kubikiribocho. Its superior weight threw off Orochimaru's sword, implanting it into a tree trunk.

The sannin had to jump up to avoid a fireball from Sasuke, then he formed his arms in a cross-guard in order to block a punch from Sakura.

However the strength behind the blow was still enough to send him flying into an adjacent tree, leaving behind a crater.

Naruto went behind his teammates while sealing away the giant sword. "You guys know what to do?" he asked, tapping their backs and handing Sasuke the White Light Chakra Sabre.

"Toraifosu (Tri-Force)?" Sakura asked, grinning. Sasuke flashed through hand seals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" he called just as Naruto launched a barrage of Hiraishin kunais at the recovering Orochimaru, accompanied by the fireballs.

The sannin's eyes widened and he immediately raised his hands in a block. Meanwhile Sasuke had already begun the next set of hand seals, charging a Chidori (Thousand Birds) that Kakashi taught him for the Chunin Exams. Sakura had chakra pooled in her limbs, ready for a smackdown.

"Yosh! Ikuyo!" Naruto said, teleporting both of them with Hiraishin to the kunais. His Hiraishin could teleport other people with or without himself, as long as he was physically connected with them or with his chakra.

Sasuke appeared with a kunai on top of Orochimaru and came down with the Chidori, striking his back. Sakura appeared behind him.

Using one hand, she leaped over Sasuke's bent back and sent a kick to the sannin's head, followed by another one which propelled him away from them.

After she rolled away to the floor safely, Sasuke sprinted after the stumbling sannin and uppercut him with the Chidori, with himself ending up in the sky.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto called as he teleported towards Orochimaru, Hiraishin kunai in hand. Sasuke drew the Hakko Chakura To and dropped down while Sakura took out a kunai with chakra around it, running towards the sannin.

All three gave a battle cry as they slashed Orochimaru with their respective weapons. The sannin collasped to the floor and coughed up a pool of blood.

His skin was charred and bruised where the Chidori and Sakura's kicks hit, along with three deep gashes where their blades hit.

The Uchiha returned the tanto to Naruto and they jumped away from Orochimaru as his mouth opened. The snake sannin hissed, before his mouth opened unbelievably wide. He was... vomiting out himself!

Team 7's genins flinched in disgust. A new Orochimaru crawled out of his old body, unharmed as if he just shedded his skin.

"Not bad for a bunch of genins, to force me to shed my old body," the sannin praised.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Sakura cried, watching Orochimaru vomit himself out made her want to vomit.

"Hehe... tough question," the sannin replied with a syringe in hand. He lunged suddenly at Sasuke, who clearly ran out of chakra.

Naruto instinctively performed a kawarimi with him, bracing himself as the cold metal of the needle pierced the soft skin of his neck.

The liquid entered his bloodstream quickly before Orochimaru even had a chance to pull out. "Never mind, you'll do fine as well."

Then the sannin did the unexpected. His neck extended and his teeth latched onto Sasuke's neck, puncturing it like a vampire.

The Uchiha cried out loud, clutching his neck in pain. Three black tomoe appeared in the pattern of a mitsudomoe on his skin. It was the Ten no Juin, or the Cursed Seal Of Heaven.

Orochimaru's neck retracted quickly and he gave a few parting words. "If you want power, come to me, Uchiha Sasuke."

Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto thought worriedly, "What the hell did he inject into me?" He was feeling queasy, like he wanted to vomit.

He emptied his breakfast into the river. Sakura went to him and began applying medical chakra. He felt slightly better, but she insisted that he had to rest.

While she attended to Sasuke, Naruto undid the genjutsu on Karin. After a few introductions, he and she went to sleep in the giant tree hollow. It was quite comfortable and shady as well.

Sakura brought Sasuke into the hollow, and cast a genjutsu over the hollow making it disappear. It was getting late into the evening.

The Next Morning

Naruto's eyes opened and blinked, sitting up. He stretched himself lightly. Noting that the other three were still asleep, Naruto planted his signature kunai into the hollow in case one of them woke up and found him missing.

He exited the tree hollow and noticed the genjutsu over it. While it was nothing against his Sharingan, he was impressed that Sakura bothered. He cast a better genjutsu over it.

Naruto shot up into the canopy, extending his senses for enemies. "Hmm... Eleven o'clock, two kilometres."

He drew three arrows, Sharingan glowing. As he released the bowstring and the flights of the arrows, they picked up speed and shot through the forest.

Two Kilometres Away

A light whizzing sound was the last thing they heard before all three in that team dropped dead.

Back At The Tree Lookout Point

Naruto smirked, feeling their chakra signatures vanish. He surveyed the area. "The rest of the Rookie Nine, Gai-sensei's team, Kabuto's team, Yugito's team, Haku and one Oto team left... Shit!" he cursed, in his urge to count the teams he didn't realise the one from Oto were closing in on them, fast.

Two shinobi and one kunoichi entered the clearing, though they haven't spotted Naruto yet.

"Where's that Uchiha?" one of the shinobi said. So they were after Sasuke.  
>The kunoichi replied, "I don't know, but Orochimaru-sama said to kill him and that they were at the river."<p>

Orochimaru sent them? Why would he... unless he wanted to test Sasuke with that cursed seal!

Naruto jumped down and caused the three to flinch and move back. "I recognise you, you're the one that pulled Kabuto away," the last shinobi said.

He realised that he was the Oto-nin who attacked Kabuto. Wait... He called him Kabuto, knowing his name! That screamed Kabuto's involvement with Otogakure and by extension, probably Orochimaru as well.

"Where's your teammate?" the first shinobi asked. Naruto didn't answer and spun his kunai quickly.

"Not gonna answer? Zaku, get him!" the other shinobi shouted and the first lunged at the blond. Naruto kicked him into a tree easily, making him hack up blood.

"You son of a-" he swore, but was cut off by the kunai implanting next to his head. Naruto didn't feel like killing first thing in the morning... lucky them.

The kunoichi shot off after the first, using strings and bells to weave a net around Naruto. Impatient, a black aura surrounded the blond and repelled the kunoichi, destroying the strings and bells in the process.

The remaining shinobi said, "You took down Zaku and Kin easily... You are good."

Naruto snorted. A purple aura appeared from the hollow. From Sasuke's body. When it receded, black markings spread from the seal to the rest of his body.

The awake Sasuke was a blur to the last shinobi's eyes. When he reached him, his arms were seized from behind. Sasuke in all his bloodlust, planted a foot on his back and pulled hard.

"Argh!" he cried as his arms were broken.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, stop it! Don't let the Ten no Juin control you!" A shadow clone appeared behind Sasuke and restrained him. The marks receded.

"Dosu!" Zaku shouted, then he said, "We'll strike a deal. We give you the scroll and we'll leave you alone."

Kin whispered to Zaku, "Orochimaru-sama didn't say anything about a cursed seal..." Naruto, with his enhanced senses, heard it. So he was right, Orochimaru did want to test them.

Zaku quickly took out an Earth scroll and set it on the floor. Grabbing his two teammates, they ran away.

Naruto picked up the scroll while eyeing Sasuke carefully. "Sasuke, we need to seal away that cursed seal of yours. If it acts up in the middle of something important, you're screwed."

The Uchiha nodded obediently and sat down, taking off his shirt. Naruto took out a bottle of chakra ink and marked two concentric circles on the floor around the raven. Then drawing a bit of blood, he wrote many characters on the floor and then on Sasuke's body leading to his neck where the cursed seal was.

"Ready? This will be quick but painful."

Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Rat.

"Fuinjutsu: Fuja Hoin (Sealing Jutsu: Evil Sealing Method)!" The blood markings crawled up Sasuke skin and surrounded the curse mark, causing pain on the Uchiha's part.

"Rest up, we'll get you to the tower," Naruto said and carried Sasuke after he put on his shirt. The blond woke up the two girls and began travelling to the tower.

The four made it to the center of the training ground quickly without many interferences except the occasional animal that blocked them.

Upon reaching there, Naruto opened both scrolls and in a poof of smoke, Iruka appeared.

"Congratulations, you're the second team to make it. You can rest for the next few days, the tower has many facilities," Iruka said and ushered them into rooms.

After laying Sasuke down, Naruto went to look for Anko about the whole situation with Orochimaru and the Ten no Juin.

Suddenly a burst of smoke in the control room revealed Masaru the spy fox. "Naruto-san, it appears you were right. That man, Kabuto, was working for Orochimaru."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Apart from that, it appears that Orochimaru is planning an invasion during the third test."

This shocked the occupants of the room to their core, especially Hiruzen. "What?! Are you sure?!"

The fox nodded. "In between the first and second test, I followed Kabuto into the Forest Of Death. He met with Orochimaru and talked about what I mentioned earlier."

Sarutobi grimaced. "If that's true, we'll need to set up the village for defence. Let all jonin and above Konoha-nin know and prepare."

"Hai!"

"Hokage-sama, I've got a plan..." Naruto said, and explained it to the aged Hokage who smiled and agreed.

Naruto then went for some training. When he practiced senjutsu, he was surprised by how quickly he had entered sage mode, without even sitting still.

"Is it something that Orochimaru injected into me...?" Naruto thought. Kurama already checked the bloodstream, it clearly wasn't poison, it was cells.

Cells of two different people, apparently. "Yes, one is the cells of Senju Hashirama," Kurama had explained, "You will gain many benefits. This will not only increase your healing factor, it will also increase your stamina, chakra pools and you can wield his Mokuton. Also, dojutsu like Kotoamatsukami will take a shorter time to be able to use again. For example, you could only use it once in a year for each eye. Now you can use it once every week per eye. Your Kamui intangibility now lasts twenty minutes at one go, and you will no longer bleed when using Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. Hashirama's cells and your Uzumaki heritage has increased your life force to a point so potent, it has negated Susano'o's life sucking disadvantage. It also extends your capacity for natural energy, allowing your body to use Sage Mode for a longer period of time."

"However, I have no idea whose cells the second one belongs to. The thing I observe is that you seem to be able to absorb natural energy innately without even having to stay still or meditate. Like, it's just... natural (pardon the pun)," Kurama said.  
>Naruto began training his new abilities like Mokuton. Soon, the other teams arrived over the days. Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Yuki Haku, Nii Yugito, Abumi Zaku, Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu, Yakushi Kabuto, Akado Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi.<p>

On the fifth day, the people who passed, not including Karin, proceeded to a room in the tower. It was a big arena with balconies on the higher level. At one of the ends on the lower level, there was a statue of the Sandaime's hands in the Hitsuji hand seal.

"Due to this year having a large amount of candidates making it to the last test, we will require a preliminary stage to be held. This test is one-on-one combat. The winners will make it to the Finals in month's time, and battle it out from there," the Hokage said.

The proctor explained after taking over, "I'm Gekko Hayate, the proctor for this stage. The names of the fighters will be selected randomly with this electronic board. You win by other knocking out the opponent, or killing him or her though that is highly discouraged. When I call the match, it shall end immediately or you will be disqualified. Understood?"

The genins nodded.

"Let the preliminary stage of the final exam begin!"

Omake: Deleted Scenes

Naruto was scouting from the tree when he felt the surroundings suddenly become much colder. So cold in fact, that it began to snow.  
>"What the hell? How is it snowing in the middle of summer, this is Fire Country, for Kami's sake!" Naruto yelled, "Wait, is this a genjutsu?"<p>

"No," came a soft voice from behind. Naruto turned around, only to see Haku dressed in bright red with fluffy white trimmings and a matching hat.

"Merry Christmas!"

Author's Notes:  
>Merry Christmas everyone, though I'm late! Happy Boxing Day, to those living in Commonwealth countries. Gomenasai, this chapter had to be long so... Anyways, look out for the next chapter, coming soon!<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>

P.S. Spoiler: Yes, the second person's cells are from Jugo's clan.


	14. Chapter 14

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 14: Chunin Exams Preliminaries

Author's Notes:  
>My previous omake confused some of you to think that the pairing wasn't confirmed. This isn't true. I only used Haku for the omake because she had the necessary powers to fit the Christmas theme.<p>

Previously:  
>"Let the preliminary stage of the final exam begin!"<p>

"But first, anyone wants to forfeit? It won't affect your team now," Hayate asked. Kabuto forfeited, that sneaky bastard. Also, Yugito's two teammates left.

The electronic board began flashing through the remaining twenty names.

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Yoroi Akado."

The two shinobi jumped down from the balconies and landed before the proctor.

"Hajime!"

Akado ran towards Sasuke and placed a hand on his forehead, sucking chakra. The Uchiha did not take kindly to this and grabbed his arm.

Swinging hard, he slammed Akado into the floor. The genin glared at him and tried to sweep him, but Sasuke jumped up and avoided it.

Akado stood up. Sasuke ran towards him and kicked him skywards. The Uchiha then jumped up after him.

"Kage Buyo!" he shouted, then punched and kicked the older teen in mid-air. "Shishi Rendan (Barrage Of Lions)!"

Lastly, he came down with a chop to Akado's stomach, hand crackling with electricity.

The older teen blacked out.

"Shosha: Uchiha Sasuke! Aburame Shino versus Abumi Zaku! Hajime!"

"Haha, watch out! I'll beat you with a single punch!" Zaku taunted. The stoic Aburame was unfazed.

"Let me show you the power of insects..." Shino said, and the sound of buzzing filled the arena.

Zaku snorted. "Then let me show you the power of sound. Zankuha (Decapitating Airwaves)!" he shouted while thrusting out his hands.

A giant wave of air shot towards Shino, who merely stood there and took it head on. When it collided with the Aburame, he dispersed into a swarm of insects.

Zaku felt his chakra being drained quickly, and turned around. It was too late, for Shino's hand had already risen.

Millions of insects swarmed the Oto-nin like a tornado, producing a loud buzzing noise. Thicker and darker purple lines of even more insects spiralled up the tornado.

"Kikaichu: Sunagi (Parasitic Insects: Pupa)!" Shino uttered. The tornado exploded, then the insects re-entered his sleeve.

Zaku was lying on the floor, out cold. Medics carried his body away on a stretcher as Hayate announced, "Shosha: Aburame Shino! Sabaku no Kankuro versus Tsurugi Misumi! Hajime!"

Kankuro took off the wrapped bundle on his back and set it on the floor.

Misumi ran at the puppeteer and jumped onto him. Then using a jutsu, the Oto-nin dislocated his own joints and used chakra to wrap around Kankuro.

"Forfeit, or I'll break your neck!" Kankuro smirked in response, before breaking into multiple parts.

"A puppet?" Misumi thought. The puppet's arms wrapped around him, crushing his bones.

The bundle on the floor opened, revealing it to be the real Kankuro. His hand was aglow with chakra, chakra strings attached from his fingertips to the puppet.

"Just think how much more flexible you could become if your bones are crushed," he said, then squeezed his fist. Every single bone in Misumi's body broke.

Hayate declared, "Due to his opponent being unable to continue, the winner is Sabaku no Kankuro. Next match: Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino! Hajime!"

The two girls jumped into the arena and faced each other. Ino rushed towards her, to which she sidestepped and punched her face with her chakra-enhanced strength. Naruto winced.

Ino got up with a hand cupping her bruised cheek. Sakura ran towards her while throwing her senbon, planting it in her pressure points as Haku lectured.

The Yamanaka collasped onto the floor pathetically, put into a near-death state by Sakura.

Medics took her away as Hayate called the match. "Shosha: Haruno Sakura! Next match: Nii Yugito versus Yuki Haku!"

The two kunoichi walked down the stairs and stepped onto the platform.

"Hajime!"

Haku disappeared, reappearing near Yugito in an attempt to sweep her legs. The agile Kumo-nin backflipped away and brought a hand seal up to her mouth.

A fireball shot out, heading for Haku. Within a few one-handed hand seals, an ice mirror appeared and blocked the fireball.

Yugito narrowed her cat-like eyes. She ran at Haku and began engaging her in taijutsu. Both were good; while Haku was fast in her speed, Yugito was very nimble and had good reflexes.

In the end, Yugito's stamina as a jinchuuriki won out as Haku felt tired and couldn't avoid the kick to her stomach.

"You're not bad for a kunoichi. Unlike those fangirls I keep hearing about that spoil our names," Yugito praised.

Haku nodded in acknowledgement before flashing through a set of hand seals. Ice mirrors surrounded Yugito in a house-like formation.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!" Yugito began throwing fireball after fireball in an attempt to escape, however it was useless.

Haku began a relentless rain of senbon on the Kumo-nin. She did not expect red chakra to wrap around her target and expel all the senbons with force.

Then the chakra exploded in a wave, shattering the ice mirrors instantly. The creature emerging from the debris stunned everyone present. It was the Nibi in all her glory.

Haku shouted, "I forfeit!" Yugito, hearing this, reversed the transformation back into herself.

Hayate shook his head. "Genins these days, not knowing when to use low-level techniques... Shosha: Nii Yugito! Next match: Tenten versus Sabaku no Temari! Hajime!"

With her wind ninjutsu, Temari deflected Tenten's weapons easily. Since Tenten was a weapon specialist, she stood no chance. It was simply her misfortune.

The match ended when Temari used the "Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Style: Sickle Weasel Jutsu)" and injured her with a tornado of wind blades.

"Shosha: Sabaku no Temari! Up next: Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin! Hajime!"

The Oto kunoichi grew a tic mark on her forehead when she saw her opponent yawn.

"Mendokuse na..." Shikamaru complained, earning a glare from Kin. "Shut up and fight, lazy-ass!"

"Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu)!" Shikamaru called, his hands in the Rat hand seal. A shadow line shot from his shadow and raced towards Kin's.

She wove strings and bells around Shikamaru and caused a genjutsu to affect him, making him see multiple copies of her. He couldn't tell which the real one so he couldn't aim the shadow jutsu...

Or so she thought.

"Kagemane seiko!" Shikamaru said, smirking. "But... How?!" Kin asked, unable to move.

Shikamaru released the jutsu slightly so that she could turn her head. The strings she used earlier also had shadows, and since they came from her, their shadows were linked to hers. The genius Nara had used this strategy to connect his shadow to hers, thus successfully paralysing her.

"Owarida!" Shikamaru called and drew a kunai from his holster. Kin, forced to copy his actions, did the same.

Shikamaru aimed at her head and threw the kunai from the right side. Kin did the same while aiming at Shikamaru, and the kunais didn't clash. Instead they flew towards their targets.

The strategist bent his back sharply, avoiding the kunai a la Matrix. Kin copied his action - however her back was near the wall. Her head impacted with the wall and knocked her out.

Shikamaru released the shadow possession.

"Shosha: Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate declared, impressed at his strategy though it was expected of a Nara.

"Mendokuse, now I have to take part in the finals," he drawled, dragging his body up the stairs.

Naruto shook his head at his laziness.

"Inuzuka Kiba versus Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Kiba shouted. Naruto didn't blame him. He had heard the gory tales of what Gaara did with his sand.

The redhead growled at not being able to kill something. "Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Gaara! Next: Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji!"

The cousins locked eyes. Naruto activated his Sharingan discreetly - he might be able to pick up some Juken (Gentle Fist) moves.

"Hajime!"

"Byakugan!" both Hyugas yelled. Veins became visible at the sides of their eyes, which had turned a pure white save thin black lines marking their irises.

The two began an impressive taijutsu brawl, Juken vs Juken. "Hinata-sama, Fate has already declared me the winner. Forfeit, or you shall suffer," Neji warned.

Hinata stuttered, "I-I won't give up! That is my nindo!" The Branch House member glared at the heiress.

"Then suffer you will," Neji said coldly. He lunged at Hinata who took a step back. As they exchanged quick blows, bursts of chakra were visible to the spectators.

The girl was slowly losing ground, shown when she took a blow to her chest. Her cousin span around and delivered a kick, followed by a vicious uppercut.

Hinata sprayed blood across the floor with trails of it flowing from her mouth with her sprawled on the floor. Naruto glared angrily at Neji. He didn't have to resort to such violence.

"I told you, once a loser, always a loser. Give up," he said. Hinata gave him a look full of determination despite her condition, sitting up. "I told you, I won't give up!"

Her cousin jumped towards her for the last time. "Juken!" he shouted, a burst of chakra shooting from his fingertip and entering her heart.

He was about to finish her off when the proctor and the four senseis from Konoha sprang into action, restraining him.

He scowled. "So this is the special treatment the Main House gets?" he asked. "No, you have clearly won the match. There was no need for your extra violence," Kakashi answered. Medics entered the arena and quickly brought Hinata away.

Hayate announced in distaste, "Shosha: Hyuga Neji! The next match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee!"

The boy with the bowl cut that looked like a mini-Gai entered the arena enthusiastically. "I'm Rock Lee, Naruto-kun, and our battle shall pit my flames of youth against yours!"

The blond smirked. "Fine. I will only fight you with taijutsu." Gai shook his head. Naruto was playing a dangerous game.

"Hajime!"

Lee was off, starting with a roundhouse kick. "Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)!" he shouted. Naruto blocked it and winced at the impact.

The blond's hands quickly shifted to his opponent's leg. Grabbing it and spinning around, he slammed Lee into the ground.

Lee planted his hands on the ground in a breakfall, then shot out his other leg in a mule kick.

Naruto jumped back, so Lee used the momentum from his failed kick to right himself to a standing position.

The jinchuuriki grinned. This was getting interesting.

"Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)!" Lee shouted, starting with a low kick that was blocked. He then rotated, going for a middle kick followed by a high kick. Naruto still blocked the strikes, but he didn't expect the blunt force behind the last strike which was a heel drop.

It sent him crashing into the ground. When he got up, Naruto said, "Payback time."

He disappeared them reappeared behind Lee, performing a speedy roundhouse kick. "Konoha Goriki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)!" His opponent wasn't fast enough to block it, so he took the kick head on. A mistake on Lee's part, he realised as he was flung like a mere rag doll across the arena.

Naruto was not done, in fact he just started. He shifted to the offensive and quickly pummelled Lee into the ground again and again.

"Lee, take them off!" Gai yelled from the balcony. "But Gai-sensei, you said I could only take them off when my precious people or nindo was threatened!"

"This is an exception, Lee!" Gai shouted, giving a nice guy pose with a thumbs-up and his teeth gleaming.

"Alright!" Lee replied, jumping to the top of the statue of the Third's hands. He took off his orange leg warmers, revealing a set of weights underneath.

When he dropped them down, they landed in a giant crater with a loud boom. "Gai are you crazy?" Kakashi scolded. "He can handle them!" Gai replied.

"Weights, huh? Well... Fuinjutsu kai!" Naruto said. Instantly, he felt lighter. Much lighter.

Lee disappeared in a show of speed, attacking with a large variation of strikes. Naruto kept up with him easily now that his weights were gone.

Lee furrowed his brow in frustration. "Lee, how much weight do you carry?" Naruto asked as he deflected another punch and retaliated with a kick.

"Hundred kilograms in total!" Lee answered as he tried to deliver another punch. The crowd was thinking that Lee might have overdone it. Might.

"Well I carry two hundred, per leg," Naruto said. The spectators went bananas. How the hell was he walking?!

"That is most youthful, Naruto-kun!" Lee replied, then he realised that it would be bad for him.

The boy backflipped far away, then put his hands in a cross-guard. "Forgive me for this, Gai-sensei! Kaimon, kai! Kyumon (Gate Of Rest), kai! Seimon (Gate Of Life), kai! Shomon, kai (Gate Of Pain), kai! Tomon (Gate Of Closing), kai!"

His power and speed increased by seven hundred percent, with his skin turning red. A blue aura surrounded him.

"Gai, what the hell were you thinking? Teaching him the Gates?" Kakashi asked. Gai replied, "It's his last resort to save his precious people and guard his nindo. Nothing is more important than that!"

Kakashi sighed. If he thought that was bad, the next thing that was going to happen was worse.

Naruto smiled. "Two can play this game. Hachimon Tonko: Dairoku Keimon, Kai (Eight Gates Released: Sixth Gate Of Joy, Release)!"

Immediately, a green aura shot out and surrounded the blond. The ground around him cracked from the sheer power exuded, steaming hot with vapour trails.

He disappeared from view.

Reappearing underneath Lee, he kicked him up with so much force that he nearly hit the ceiling.

Naruto jumped up after him. "Asakujaku!" he yelled, surprising everyone who knew this technique.

"What?! He knows that move?!" Gai practically hollered. But instead of scolding him for using such a dangerous kinjutsu, he shouted, "How youthful!"

The speed at which his punches connected with Lee's body caused so much friction that his fists caught fire, adding to the damage done to Lee's body.

Somehow, Lee still seemed to be conscious; it must have been the Gates and his natural durability, knowing Gai he would have pounded that into his student the first chance he got.

"Lee, forfeit now!" Naruto warned. The stubborn youth (no pun intended) shook his head. "I must push through."

Naruto sighed. "You leave me no choice. Kyomon (Gate Of Shock), kai!" He elbowed the teen into the air, once again following him.

He first gathered the air around him into his fist through a hand seal, followed by another which was responsible for increasing its pressure to extreme levels. The third and last hand seal resembled a tiger head; this was responsible for the Shape Transformation of the highly-pressurised air into a tiger.

The whole jutsu didn't require chakra, for it was pure taijutsu. Naruto opened the mock mouth of the hand seal, shouting, "Hirudora!" The white tiger with blue eyes surrounding him roared and shot off towards its target - Lee.

Gai could only watch in horror and fascination as his student was "swallowed" by the tiger which slammed into the ground, bursting into a giant tornado.

Naruto landed safely and closed the Gates. Hayate sighed. "Seriously, what's with genins these days? Not knowing how to use less power..."

Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat, though inwardly he was worried about Lee's condition. He hoped he had not killed him.  
>"Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto! The last match is Akimichi Choji versus Kinuta Dosu! Hajime!"<p>

"Do your worst, fatso!" the Oto-nin taunted. Choji narrowed his eyes. His buttons had just been pushed, hard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OK!" Choji yelled. Forming a hand seal, he shouted, "Baika no Jutsu (Expansion Jutsu)!"

Then he jumped forward while tucking himself into a ball. "Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!"

The Oto-nin thrust out his bandage-wrapped arms, which were still recovering from being broken by Sasuke. "Zankuha!" Air blasted out in an attempt to slow down or even stop the technique, however it wasn't a clan technique for nothing.

Choji kept on rolling, and eventually overcame the air. He shot up and slammed down on Dosu, who jumped back to avoid the ball. When his back neared the wall, the Oto-nin sidestepped the rolling ball like a matador against an angry bull.

The ball ploughed into the wall, stuck. Dosu took the change and plunged his arm into the ball. Flicking his gauntlet, sound echoed through the entire body and knocked Choji unconscious.

"Shosha: Kinuta Dosu! With that, the Third Test preliminaries are over!" Hayate announced, "See you in one month at the Konoha Chunin Exams Stadium for the Finals! Dismissed!"

The remaining genins filed out of the room.

Naruto walked up to Yugito and chatted her up on the way home. "Could you show me around Konoha?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied cheerfully, taking her hand. He took her on a tour all around town, from the beautiful Survival Training Ground which blossomed with sakura trees, to his favourite spot in Konoha - atop his father's stone head on the Hokage Monument, watching the sunset.

"Woah, it's beautiful..." she said, taking in the breathtaking view. "Just like you," came Naruto's flirtatious reply.

"Oh? Are you trying to flirt with me?" Yugito asked cheekily. "That I am. Will you... go out with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," she answered curtly. Watching the expression on his face, she burst out laughing. "Just kidding. I will."

Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly. Then he jumped off the Monument, bringing both of them down before they disappeared in a yellow flash.

They reappeared at Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. After some light conversation and twenty miso ramen bowls each, they left the stand contented.

"I had fun tonight. I guess we could go for a second date, Naruto-kun," Yugito commented. Naruto grinned happily. "Does that mean you're officially my girlfriend?"

She nodded in agreement. The blond male then brought her to the hot springs for a relaxing "unwind time" after the Exams.

Only to find a giggling man in his fifties, spying on the female section of the hot spring.

He was tall, with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "Oil". He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a giant scroll on his back.

Yugito was burning holes into his back. She was about to step up when Naruto stuck out a hand, blocking her.

"I'll handle this, with six words," Naruto whispered, winking. She raised an eyebrow, interested to see what he would do.

He formed the Tiger hand seal and approached the man from behind.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi..."

"Sennen Goroshi (Leaf Secret Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years Of Death)!"

Omake: Extras

"This is an exception, Lee!" Gai shouted, giving a nice guy pose with a thumbs-up and his teeth gleaming.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Holy shit, it's the Seishun no Yuhi (Sunset Of Youth)! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone except Gai and mini-Gai shut their eyes tight, hands over their ears and squatting in a position one would usually take to avoid a grenade explosion.

"Is it over?!" someone asked. "No...!" Naruto warned but it was too late for the foreigner, he was knocked out immediately by the youthfulness of the setting sun.

This cursed genjutsu, not even the Sharingan could break it. That was the beginning of the legendary S-rank kinjutsu known as the Seishun no Yuhi, an unbreakable genjutsu that would later be documented in the forbidden Scroll Of Sealing.

Author's Notes:  
>Sorry, late again. I may not be able to do daily chapters anymore as school reopens next year. However, I'll still update within a week at maximum, unless there are problems with my phone or if I'm overseas. By the way, I think that I'm the only author who gave a Japanese name for Gai and Lee's sunset genjutsu. I might be able to update the next chapter before New Year's Day. If not, goodbye 2014! I'll miss you!<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 15: Chunin Exams Training

Previously:  
>"Sennen Goroshi (Leaf Secret Taijutsu Technique: A Thousand Years Of Death)!"<p>

He rammed his four fingertips into the man's butt with chakra, sending him splashing into a pool of agitated women.

After exacting female fury on him, the man was kicked out of the bathhouse and onto the grass where Naruto and Yugito stood.

The man looked up and glared. "Serves you right, you old pervert," Naruto said, hands on his hips.

"Not just any pervert, I'm a super pervert!" the man said, standing up. Then he jumped up, clapping his sandals together before landing on a single foot in a dramatic kabuki pose. "I'm Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), the legendary Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) of Myobokuzan (Mount Myoboku)!"

"You're Jiraiya?" Yugito asked. He looked up hopefully at the beautiful teenager.

"I'm disgusted," she spat. Naruto laughed at his reaction. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is my girlfriend Nii Yugito," he introduced.

"Did you say, Uzumaki Naruto?" Jiraiya said, snapping out of his pose, "I was asked to teach you by Sarutobi-sensei."

"You? What could you teach me?" Naruto scoffed. Jiraiya gave an offended look. "I taught the Yondaime! I can teach you his Rasengan."

Naruto snorted as Jiraiya stretched out his hand, a spinning blue orb appearing. Naruto did the same, and a whiter orb with buzzing blades spun into existence.

"I already know it, plus I added my affinity to it," Naruto said. "Well... I could teach you senjutsu. And let you sign the Toad Summoning Contract!" Jiraiya offered. He was getting desperate.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Where do I meet you tomorrow?" Jiraiya looked pleased, and said, "The Survival Training Ground, 7 in the morning."

"Alright. Come on Yugito, I'll walk you back to the hotel," Naruto offered, sticking out his hand in a loop. Yugito took his arm and both strode off, leaving Jiraiya to think up of a training plan.

Then he went out around town, carrying out the plan for the invasion that he talked to the Hokage about.

Survival Training Ground, 7a.m.

"Alright first tell me your full skill set and things about yourself," Jiraiya requested. Naruto activated a privacy seal.

"Well I have many crazy skills, so don't interrupt me till I'm done," Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded. "Firstly, I had seven senseis not including you. They were Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, Uchiha Mikoto, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao."

"The reason for this is simple: I have sensory abilities far surpassing any other sensor in history due to my Uzumaki blood, as well as the Kyuubi's negative emotion sensing. You may say my ancestor Uzumaki Mito, however this coupled with the fact that I am already a sage makes me the most powerful sensor that exists or existed."

"Next: my Sharingan. One of my paternal ancestors must have been an Uchiha. Don't give me that face; yes, I'm aware that my father is Namikaze Minato. I have three tomoes plus the Mangekyo, of which I wield four special abilities: Kamui, Amaterasu, Kagutsuchi and Susano'o, which I have mastered with special weapons and managed to stabilise up to level 2 with four arms and three faces in total."

"Talking about my father, I mastered the Rasengan, and as demonstrated yesterday, added my affinity to it. There is a more destructive version of the Futon: Rasengan, it's called the Futon: Rasenshuriken. I've also learnt the Hiraishin, in fact I came up a with a more effective jutsu-shiki."

"As for my taijutsu, it's a mix between the Uchiha's Interceptor Fist and the Hyuga's Juken, as well as some Goken (Strong Fist) in it. I learnt to use my Sharingan to predict and 'intercept' my opponent's strikes, as well as use that to tap pressure points. It may not be the Byakugan, but the layout of the pressure points is the same for everyone so I basically memorised and superimposed the pressure points on the opponent. My Goken comes from Gai-sensei, the Interceptor Fist comes from Itachi-sensei and Mikoto-sensei while I learnt the pressure points from my friend Yuki Haku. I can open all Hachimon without dying, and can perform the Omote Renge, Ura Renge, Asakujaku, Hirudora, Sekizo and Yoruhoo."

"My ninjutsu. I have affinities for all five elements, and I can use the Kage Bunshin. I have created five more elemental versions with various effects, and I also know the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin Daibakuha and Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I possess flaming golden chakra chains, most likely an effect from my Uzumaki blood. I also have such a high affinity for water that I can perform the Suiryudan in three hand seals instead of the usual forty-four. My affinity for wind and fire are equally high, while my doton and raiton are just slightly behind. I know jutsus of all ranks from each element. Being a good sensor, I also know how to avoid detection. I'm very good with the Meisaigakure no Jutsu."

"Iryo ninjutsu. Well I know how to perform the Shosen Jutsu, but that is never for myself. Due to the Kyuubi and my Uzumaki blood, I have a strong healing factor. This was augmented recently by Senju Hashirama's cells which your teammate Orochimaru injected into me. Oh, and I can wield the Mokuton though I need some more training. If I ever need to regenerate a lost limb urgently, I have the Byakugo no In and the Sozo Saisei for that. Which by the way, allows me to use your other teammate's super strength."

Jiraiya was getting angry at Orochimaru. What the hell was he doing, running around with the cells of the First and injecting it into whom he saw fit? Only two people had ever survived that: one was Naruto, the other was an ANBU named Yamato.

"Genjutsu. Well, I guess you could say that I'm an expert. With my high chakra level and my Sharingan, I can cast powerful genjutsus from far away, allowing me to inflict, intensify or relocate pain, drive a person into insanity and take control over his mind."

At this Jiraiya shivered, deciding never to anger him again.

"Fuinjutsu. I'm a Level 15 Seal Master currently, having created and improved many seals. The Gojo Kibaku Fuda, Gojo Kunai Rendan and the Fuinjutsu: Shishi Juin are just some of them. I can already use the Fuinjutsu: Fuja Hoin and the Fuinjutsu: Fuka Hoin (Sealing Technique: Fire Sealing Method). As mentioned earlier, I improved the Hiraishin and I have the Byakugo no In of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tsunade."

Jiraiya looked impressed; level 15 at age 12? Just, wow... it was probably the Uzumaki blood and his dad's obsession with seals.

"Kenjutsu... I hear that I'm at the level of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. I have the Hakko Chakura To, the Kubikiribocho and the Raijin no Ken."

"Senjutsu. I learnt how to wield natural energy roughly eight months ago, using my Sharingan. Apparently, Shodaime-sama's cells increase my capacity for senjutsu. Talking about cells, I also received another type of cells, one that allowed me to gather natural energy without staying put."

Jiraiya was getting more and more surprised. A sage, master swordsman, a seal master, a genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu master at the same time? What were the odds?

"Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques). I'm pretty good with my bow and arrows. If need be, my bow can be converted into a nunchuck which I'm good with as well."

"Shurikenjutsu. My aim is... impeccable, to say the least. I can fire off ten shuriken in separate directions and hit the bull's eye, all at once."

"Hmm... I'm on good terms with the Kyuubi. So I have enhanced senses, speed, strength, chakra level and control. However the seal is preventing us from having any further teamwork than the current level. By the way, I have the Fox Summoning Contract, the boss summon is the Kyuubi himself. That's all."

Jiraiya stroke his chin, thinking. "Well, that's an impressive skill set you have there. I'd say you are low Kage level, and are just short of beating me."

Naruto snorted as he released the jutsu. "So what is your training plan?" "I'll first let you sign the Toad Summoning Contract, then bring you to Myobokuzan for Toad Sage training. Time in Myobokuzan is different from the real world, one day here is a month there. Being a Gama Sennin like myself has more perks than being just a normal sage. The toads have a wide array of jutsus, and can also use collaborations. Also, I want to remove that barrier between you and the Kyuubi if you'd like. You trust him so I believe that it should be fine to let him have free reign with the seal. This should let you gain much more power in your teamwork, perhaps even enough to manage a Tailed Beast Transformation."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya was about to ask him not to call him that when he decided against it. It sounded endearing, he hadn't heard that nickname since... Minato.

Pulling the scroll of his back, Jiraiya said, "Let's get started!" After signing the contract, Naruto was told to summon any toad.

His fingers flew into a short dance as he ran through the short sequence of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Two small toads the size of a four dictionaries stacked atop one another burst into existence, introducing themselves as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, his personal summons. They were the two sons of the toad boss, Gamabunta. "To summon Tou-san you'll have to use more chakra than that," Gamakichi adviced.

Naruto nodded and flashed through the same hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant red toad wearing a blue happi (traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat) with a large tanto strapped to his hip and smoking a pipe appeared.

He looked around. "Jiraiya-boy, why did you summon me when there's nothing to fight?"

Naruto replied, "Gamabunta-sama, I was the one who summoned you." The toad eyed him carefully. "You are...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, it is him. Well then, do not summon me again unless there's something to fight or you have sake with you."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Naruto said, unsealing a bottle of sake. The toad grabbed it with his tongue and drank it all.

"I like you already. I'll be going," Gamabunta said. Naruto shook his head. "Actually, you won't be going alone. Your sons and I will be going as well, I was asked to begin my sage training at Myobokuzan."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Very well," he replied. All five of them disappeared.

Myobokuzan, Seven Months Later (Local Time)

Naruto was running through the Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata) in front of the Toad Elders Fukasaku and Shima, also known as the Nidaisengama (Two Great Sage Toads).

"Very good, Naruto-chan!" Shima praised, clapping her hands. Fukasaku looked on in approval.

So far, he had mastered the Kawazu Kumite and incorporated it into his own style, though most of the time it was only effective in sage mode.

He learnt how to use chakra flow to add natural energy to his weapons. Also, he had applied senjutsu to most of his ninjutsu, increasing their power by one rank.

Then, he learnt renkei ninjutsu (Collaboration Techniques) with all the toads that he could summon. In all, good progress. He was given the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal by the scroll toad Gerotora.

Taking it, he applied it over the seal on the cave which held Kurama. It glowed a bright yellow, and the seal disappeared.

In its place were two people who he did not expect to see in fighting stances. "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruto called happily, hugging his parents.

They returned it just as fiercely. However his dad turned to the fox. "Ready to subdue it?"

Naruto shook his head, and told the tale of how Kurama was controlled by a masked man with the Sharingan. Then he told them everything exciting since his birth.

Kushina was angry with the villagers and wanted to slaughter them, one by one. "I was right!"

"Huh?"

"Before I died, I placed all my willpower into protecting you from harm as I didn't trust the villagers to treat you as a hero. The result was your flaming version of my chakra chains - a manifestation of my vengeance against anyone who tried to bring harm to you," Kushina explained.

Naruto gave an "oh" look. When they were told of Narumi, they became sad. However they were proud of her taking care of her otouto, even making Kushina's old friend Mikoto take care of him before leaving the village with Itachi.

The fox yawned lazily and got up, stretching himself. "Thanks for the freedom, kit..." Kurama said as he strutted out of the cave and past the waterfall curtain.

He dived into the lake, soaking in the water. Naruto, Minato and Kushina sweatdropped. The fox stretched out his giant fist. "Take it..." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and bumped his fist against the Kyuubi's. Chakra, power and memories surged through his mind and body.

Now, both shared a deep understanding of each other even seasoned duos couldn't achieve.

Minato snapped his fingers. "Here's a gift for you, sochi." Lifting up his shirt past his abdomen, he flashed through a set of hand seals. Then he pressed a hand to his own seal with the other on Naruto's.

"I'm giving you the Yin half of Kurama's chakra. Before the sealing, I split his chakra and soul into two parts and sealed the Yang half into you, and the Yin half into myself."

Kushina shed a tear. "We'll be leaving, there's not much chakra left," she said. Kurama grinned, "Try saying that while sitting next to the largest chakra construct existing next to you."

Minato facepalmed. After instructing her on what to do, the parents touched the fists of Kurama, supplying them with enough chakra to keep them there.

"Sochi, you have already surpassed me," Minato said. "But don't let that get to your head," Kushina exclaimed, smacking his head playfully.

Naruto rubbed his head. His mum sure could hit hard. "I won't. See you guys later!"

He exited the mindscape to see Jiraiya's expectant expression. It was met with joy when yellow chakra burst out in a shroud, surrounding Naruto as flickering flames. There were six magatama markings around his neck and black swirl designs that resembled the Uzumaki clan's symbol on the rest of his body.

"Kyuubi Chakura Modo (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode)!" Naruto exclaimed. That had a nice ring to it.

Minato urged from the mindscape, "See if you can enter Bijuu Modo (Tailed Beast Mode)!"

Naruto slammed his palms together. A new wave of chakra surged through him, making Jiraiya and the toads nearby shield their faces.

The shroud parted down the middle and opened up into a full-length haori (kimono-like jacket), revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous swirl patterns became complete, black circles, and the whisker-like markings on Naruto's face became thicker.

"I have never felt so... alive!" Naruto shouted, power coursing through his veins. The yellow chakra shot out around him at his command, shaping into a giant, translucent fox with similar markings. Naruto was standing at the head, near the mouth. The size of the fox easily dwarfed the Hokage tower; it was about the size of the Hokage Monument.

"Listen kit, it's our first time using the Bijuuka (Tailed Beast Transformation) so our link ain't perfect. We only got about five minutes before my avatar disappears and your haori reverts back to the shroud in Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Understood?"

"Wakarimasu," Naruto confirmed.

"Now, about your abilities. I'm the only bijuu that can supercharge my Bijuu Dama, meaning if you're late to the party you can always supercharge it to match up to at most, twenty-seven tails worth of power. That's right, each tail counts. Having nine tails, I'm the most powerful bijuu. If by some bad luck a group of my brethren band up together and pool their chakra into a single Bijuu Dama, not only does supercharging increase my power by threefold (to twenty-seven tails), it also makes the Bijuu Dama itself much bigger within a second," Kurama explained.

"So, how do I perform the Bijuu Dama anyway?" Naruto asked. "Ok, the Bijuu Dama is a purple sphere made out of two types of chakra: red and blue, meaning demonic and human chakra respectively. You must gather them in the ratio of 8:2 and shape it into a sphere, or else it will backfire. In Tailed Beast Mode just thrust out your hands and my avatar should create the Bijuu Dama by itself. However in your Kyuubi Chakra Mode you must create it yourself. Try it now, it should be easy with your Sharingan."

Naruto nodded. The giant fox avatar receded back into his cloak, which then reverted into the shroud from earlier.

His slitted eyes gained three tomoe, before warping into a star with petals. Thus his training with the Bijuu Dama, and later, its many variants began.

After about a week, he learnt how to use sage mode with the Kyuubi Chakra Mode, calling the merged state the Bijuu Sennin Modo (Tailed Beast Sage Mode). In his eyes, the horizontal bar in sage mode combined with the slit in Kyuubi Chakra Mode to form a sort of cross.

Jiraiya could tell he was ready to progress to the next stage of his training, which was ninjutsu. How? He was beat in a one-on-one Kawazu Kumite match against Naruto.

The sannin did not say it, but he was slightly jealous of Naruto for completing sage training way before he did.

Well he did all he could to teach Naruto justus from his elements, which were fire, water and earth. The techniques he learnt included "Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)", "Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Style: Giant Flame Blast)", "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu", "Suiton: Mizudeppo (Water Style: Water Gun)" and "Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp Of The Underworld)".

He also taught him some tricks with the toad summoning, such as "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Bring Down The House Jutsu)", "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)", "Kuchiyose: Gama Mise no Jutsu (Summoning: Toad Shop Jutsu)".

The first one summoned a giant aquamarine toad with an orange sash and two swords strapped to his back, Gamahiro, in mid-air to land on the enemy and squash him, her or it.

The second one was weird. He would summon the oesophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad from Myobokuzan, sending the enemy into its stomach. If activated inside a building or a cave, this trick can ensnare the enemy without them realising it. In this interior, even the foothold is unreliable, the enemy finds themselves in a tight spot, having a hard time performing at their usual level of skill, and unable to find a proper response. The inside of the oesophagus is highly flexible, and adhesive, and won't even allow liberty of movement. In time, the walls of flesh close in and envelop the enemy, dooming them to go inside the stomach where they will be digested.

The last one was the weirdest, as Naruto hardly thought that it would work on enemy ninja. But it was worth learning, just in case. This technique summons a Mise Gama (Shop Toad) from Myobokuzan. This toad has the ability to transform into a building and with their chakra, the user gives the building a design they imagined themselves. The target is then lured inside, for example, with the promise of cheap drinks. Once the target has entered the store, the toad changes back into its original small form, trapping the target inside the toad's stomach. From the moment the cancellation hand seal is performed, it takes only a few seconds for it to return to its original shape, meaning there is little chance of escape.

All these elemental ninjutsu and summoning tricks were quickly learnt due to Naruto's heavy abuse of shadow clones.

Then the sannin taught the blond one kekkai ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu), "Kekkai: Gama Hyoro (Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison)".

The technique summons a small, gourd-shaped toad, called a Hyotan Gama (Gourd Toad), a unique species of toad indigenous to Mount Myōboku. This technique is used to capture and isolate a victim by dragging them into the toad's stomach. Isolated from the outside world by a barrier, the space inside the Gourd Toad's stomach is far larger than the surface size of the Gourd Toad itself. The environment inside the toad's stomach is a cavernous chamber, which includes a lake of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it, along with shores around the acid lake, and formations sticking out of the lake; the already-existing structures within the Toad's stomach are seemingly unaffected by the acid lake. Once trapped inside, an opponent is cut off from any allies and susceptible to attack, and can then be easily defeated.

Later Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto his hair techniques, starting with the "Ranjishigami no Jutsu (Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu)". This technique uses chakra to temporarily enhance the head's metabolism and manipulate the hair that grows longer as a result of it. There is also chakra flowing through the lengthened hair, making its hardness comparable to that of steel wire. By thickly bundling the hair, its strength is further increased, also increasing its destructive power. This technique was apparently, fundamental if he was to learn the next few justus: "Ninpo: Hari Jizo (Ninja Art: Needle Jizo)", "Ninpo: Hari Jigoku (Ninja Art: Needle Hell)" and "Senpo: Kebari Senbon (Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon)".

Hari Jizo is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Chakra grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows.

Hari Jigoku was fairly simple. After using Hari Jizo, extending his hair around his body, Naruto can shoot multiple hardened needle-like hair towards the enemy.

As for "Senpo: Kebari Senbon", this technique essentially hardens the hair on the user's head and shoots it continuously at the enemy. At the same time that Naruto kneads the chakra needed for senjutsu and fires the hair needles, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu activate Naruto's hair roots causing the hair to grow at an accelerated rate thus making limitless rapid-fire possible. The sharpened points of the hair can turn the target's entire body into a pincushion. The sheer speed of this technique makes it the fastest attack with the widest range possible in sage mode to Jiraiya and Naruto.

Another productive seven months passed by, training in ninjutsu. Naruto's muscles had become fully toned, and his hair looked like a copy of his father's. His clothes were a mess because of countless A-rank and S-rank justus being thrown around Myobokuzan.

Jiraiya went back to the real world to get him some new clothes, piece by piece. First was a new jumpsuit, with more black than orange. Then came a short-sleeved haori that was red with black flame-like motifs at the bottom.

Naruto planned to reveal his heritage to the world during the finals, so his plan was to just change the design of his cloak and colour of his jumpsuit and sandals, add a flak jacket and voilà! He looked like his father! Minato had chuckled when he was told the plan.

However there was more to it. His new sandals also had the jutsu-shiki of the Hiraishin, so he could tag people with it without them knowing.

When he returned to real world, merely two weeks had passed in the fourteen months while he was in Myobokuzan training.

He then went on a another date with Yugito before leaving for his next session.

He was reversed summoned to Daishoju (Daisho Tree), the home of the foxes, for more training. He learnt a few katon and raiton justus from Akane, along with several collaboration ninjutsus. For example, when she used fire he would use wind, while he would use water if she used lightning.

Training went well. In there, he learnt to master Kurama's power, which included more powerful futon jutsu and katon jutsu, all S-rank in terms of destruction.

Of course, he used a barrier to prevent destroying Daishoju, the same thing he did with Myobokuzan. There, he learnt even more variants of the Rasengan and the Bijuu Dama, while increasing the duration of his Tailed Beast Transformation to twenty minutes at one go.

He mastered partial transformation, allowing him to manifest chakra arms or parts of Kurama's body. Then he learnt even more bijuu justus, like "Bijuu Shogekiha (Tailed Beast Shockwave)", "Kyuubi Kosen (Nine-Tails Beam)", "Kyuubi Tatsumaki (Nine-Tails Twister)" and "Renzoku Bijuu Dama (Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage)".

The first allowed him to turn anything from a roar to a wave into a a powerful force of pressure and destruction.

The second let him shoot a beam of concentrated chakra which could cut through many objects like stone and metal. There was an extension of this jutsu, the "Ama no Hoko Kyuubi Kosen (Spear Of Heaven Nine-Tails Beam)", which allowed him to fire multiple beams at once from a ring in front of the fox avatar's mouth.

The third was possible with a swipe of his claws, Kurama can create a tornado which could do massive damage.

The last lets him fire multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession at the target.

In all, pretty destructive training. Luckily this time, he didn't wear his new clothes. Instead, he brought along spares.

After another fourteen months of grueling training, he returned to the real world. Another two weeks had passed - it was the Chunin Exam Finals tomorrow.

Some light reading and a heavy dinner was in order after eating healthy but disgusting foods from both summoning realms - they weren't for human consumption, after all.

Meanwhile

Thoughts ran through Dosu's mind. That bastard Orochimaru had played him for a fool a month ago, sending his team to take out Sasuke who had the Ten no Juin, something they weren't informed of beforehand.

How dare he?! It was time to put a proverbial spoke in the wheel, throw a wrench into the gears or a spanner in the works...

He decided to kill Orochimaru's weapon for the invasion, Sabaku no Gaara.

He snuck up on the unsuspecting genin and stabbed him from behind. However, a wall of sand blocked the sharp instrument from reaching its intended target.

The sand travelled up the kunai and onto Dosu's arm before it wrapped around his whole body.

"Ugh... What are you doing to me?!" he cried.

Gaara said, "Your blood is worthless. Sabaku Kyu (Sand Prison)!"

The sand encased Dosu with only his face visible, rising up into the sky above the redhead where he had the joy of seeing who he was about to kill.

He chuckled lowly.

"Sabaku Soso (Sand Burial)!"

The Next Morning

When Naruto woke up, he sprung off the bed in enthusiasm. Today was going to be exciting, yet the foreboding of the invasion kept him from bursting from the excitement.

He donned his new jumpsuit and pulled the haori over it. Meeting Mikoto in the kitchen, he smiled at her.

"Kaa-chan, today there'll be an invasion. Watch out ok?" Naruto said. Mikoto nodded, but laughed when he saw his attire.

"Today will be a day of great change."

Omake: Deleted Scenes

"So, it is him. Well then, do not summon me again unless there's something to fight or you have sake with you."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Naruto said as a black aura surrounded him. Bones, musculature then armour formed as he manifested Susano'o.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi!" Naruto yelled, a giant gourd appearing in his hand. Ripping off the wooden cork, he grinned as sake spilt out in the form of a fiery blade.

"All you can drink sake!" Gamabunta cried, drinking from it like a fountain. That is, until he was sucked into genjutsu world of the gourd.

Author's Notes:  
>Didn't think I'd cook up a chapter that fast. Anyways, the next chapter will be about his heritage and his new powers. You should totally check out how screwed Neji is, coming out next year! By the way, goodbye 2014 and hello 2015!<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>

P.S. This is my longest chapter so far. Sorry that it is filler-ish.


	16. Chapter 16

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 16: Chunin Exam Finals

Previously:  
>"Today will be a day of great change."<p>

Naruto agreed as he stepped out of the house. He ran on the rooftops as a warm-up session on the way to the stadium. The streets below were already crowded with villagers headed towards the stadium.

There was much jostling in the crowds, people impatient to get tickets for good seats. Most of all, people were placing bets.

In the stadium, nobility came to witness the event. The Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Fire Daimyo, Wind Daimyo and Lighting Daimyo were present.

The Kages sat in the Kage box high above the stadium, while the daimyos got front-row seats to the matches.

Kage Box

"Damn it, I didn't expect Ay to be here," the Kazekage thought.

Stands

Most of the rookies who were not in the finals were watching them. This group included Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Haku and Karin.

Field

A tokubetsu (special) jonin stood lazily in the middle of the field with a senbon in his mouth.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Chunin Exams Finals. I am Shiranui Genma, proctor of this stage," Genma introduced, "The matches will be as follows: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari and Nii Yugito versus Haruno Sakura. Later the winners will be paired up against each other until there is a single winner."

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries, however whether you win or lose doesn't matter. What will be deciding your promotion is your skill, so if you display an adequate skill level, you will be promoted. Will the participants of the first match please take their places?"

Neji smirked at Naruto as he descended the stairs. Yugito gave a "good luck" kiss to him before he walked down the stairs.

Both stood before each other and the proctor glanced at both briefly. "The first match: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuga Neji! Hajime!"

The two locked eyes. One was showed arrogance beyond belief, while the other was calm and collected.

"Fate has already declared me the winner, Uzumaki-san. Why not you give up?" Neji asked.

"Look, we can stand here all day and talk, or we can fight. What do you choose, Fate's bitch?" Naruto said. The crowd shouted "ooh!" and "burn!".

Neji narrowed his eyes at the insult. Veins bulged out around it and his irises went from purple to white.

"You will regret your choice, Uzumaki-san," Neji said, shifting into the basic Juken stance.

"Or will I?" Naruto asked rhetorically, getting into the stance for the Kawazu Kumite.

Neji started with a simple strike which Naruto parried away. Then their pace got faster, a blur to the civilian spectators.

The Hyuga came out of it panting while Naruto merely eyed him carefully. His eyes now had orange pigments around the sides and yellow irises with a horizontal black bar.

Stands

"It can't be... Sennin Modo?" many of the jonins thought. The genins thought nothing of it as they were ignorant of senjutsu.

Kage Box

"Interesting, Hokage-dono, you have a genin who is a sage?" the Kazekage said. Meanwhile the Raikage was eyeing Naruto. Something seemed... familiar about him but he couldn't place it.

Field

"Your eyes may have changed a little, but that doesn't mean anything. Like I said, Fate has already declared me the winner," Neji said, although he was slightly unnerved by the green chakra he saw seeping into his opponent's body.

"Still arrogant as ever, I see. Shall I give you a first-hand experience of being on the wrong end of a sennin's fist?" Naruto said calmly.

Neji didn't answer, but lunged instead. Naruto punched him in the face, however Neji dodged to the side.

"Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike)!"

Everyone saw how he dodged, so they had no idea why Neji was flying back, right cheek swollen.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I just told you, and you fell for it? Jeez..." Neji clutched his bruised cheek. The punch... felt so real!

"Byakugan!" he uttered, seeing for himself the green chakra around Naruto's body. That was it! He had to avoid him and the green chakra. That would make close combat even harder than before.

Naruto saw that he got the point, so he switched tactics and released the natural energy.

He reached into his back pouch and drew kunai, scattering them across the field.

Stands

The cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell as his jaw dropped. "Is that... what I think it is?"

Kage Box

"B-But that's-" the Raikage stuttered, before he said, "Impossible!"

Field

Neji eyed them carefully. "So, you just got a few modified kunais? That won't be enough to beat me, orphan. You see your whole life has already been set by Fate, nothing you do can change it. I bet your father is just some random chunin who died drunk while your mother is a common street whore. Don't you understand you can never beat me, a Hyuga elite?"

Naruto grew angry at his words about his parents. "Says the Branch House member. If you think Fate can't be changed, then why did you try to kill Hinata? Weren't you trying to change your destiny as well? And you think your Caged Bird Cursed Seal is bad? Some people have burdens worse than what you have, things that they are blamed for wrongly!"

Neji growled.

"And by the way, you can insult me all you want, but don't insult my parents!" Naruto yelled.

The Hyuga smirked thinking he had gained an advantage in their argument.

"If you think my father is a drunk chunin and my mother is a prostitute, that makes your father an academy student and your mother a bitch based on relativity," Naruto said, "I'll show you just whose child you are messing with!"

His sleeves turned grey with white bands, while his cloak turned white with red flame trimmings. A flak jacket appeared above his jumpsuit which turned blue just like his sandals.

Neji sucked in a breath at who he was facing. "It can't be, you're just lying!"

Naruto channelled Minato's voice as well as his own. "SEE FOR YOURSELF WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH, PUNK!"

He disappeared in a yellow flash, confirming every spectator's thoughts.

He reappeared behind Neji, knocking him forward. That was stopped soon enough by another kick to the face from the front, followed by his sides.

He was assaulted on all sides without even knowing where his opponent was. Then Naruto stopped and backflipped. "Rasenrengan (Rasengan Barrage)!" he shouted, blue orbs appearing on each hand.

Neji grimaced, and began spinning. "Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)!"

Naruto twisted his body and instead, jumped up. Without even activating his Sharingan, he could tell that the Kaiten was spinning chakra clockwise.

So... Naruto put both Rasengans into each other and they became one giant orb. "Odama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)!" he shouted, slamming the ball against the top of the Kaiten where the chakra was clearly spinning.

The oversized Rasengan, also spinning chakra clockwise, sped up the rotation and essentially forced Neji to spin faster. This was unexpected, so when the explosion came and the smoke cleared, Neji was half buried in the ground having drilled a hole with his own rotation.

Naruto backflipped away and landed safely, glancing at his handiwork. Oh man, the Hyugas were going to have a field day about this weakness in their "absolute defence".

Stands

"Impossible! There's such a weakness in the Kaiten? Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hiashi thought.

Kage Box

"Interesting, your genin was quite smart to exploit the direction of the Kaiten's rotation," the Kazekage said to Hiruzen.

"This boy is getting more and more interesting, too bad I can't use him for my body, the Kyuubi will reject me. Looks like I'll have to stick with Sasuke... I guess I can't have everything," he thought.

Field

"Well, now that you are buried, tell me. Do you doubt who I am now?" Naruto said. Neji growled and crawled out of the hole.

"It doesn't matter if your father was the Fourth," the Hyuga replied.

Naruto snorted. "You're right, it doesn't matter. I'll beat you either way. Let me show you a collection of my justus!"

He went forward with a Hiraishin kunai in hand, slashing, kicking and punching Neji in a combo. After another punch, he threw the kunai from his right hand to his left, and used the right to deliver a palm thrust while marking him with the jutsu-shiki.

This sent the Hyuga flying back and Naruto teleported behind him. "Hiraishin: Shippu Rasengan (Flying Raijin: Gale Rasengan)!" he cried, slamming the orb against Neji's back.

The Hyuga lurched forward and crashed into the ground. Naruto used the time while Neji got up to prepare Hiraishin kunais in between his fingers.

When he did, the blond spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick which sent the Hyuga into the air. Naruto threw his kunais at him, teleporting to Neji in mid-air. He slashed him, teleported and repeated the process until there was only one kunai left - behind him.

"Hisenko: Ten no Dan (Flying Flash: Heaven Stage)!"

Naruto teleported behind and above him, swiping the kunai down in a literal backstab.

The Hyuga dropped to the ground, blood dripping from many wounds. He coughed up blood which gathered into a dark red pool.

"I'm not done yet," said Naruto sadistically, "You still have to pay for what you did to your own cousin. And before your ask, no, it's not because she's a Main House member. It's because you called her weak and put her down when she tried so hard."

Chakra burst out of his body and shrouded him in a flaming yellow cloak. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the large quantity of chakra displayed before him.

So much that he missed the kunai that flew past him. In an instant, Naruto teleported there and did a back kick, followed by a slash and a trip.

When the opponent fell forward, he was kicked up into the sky by a shadow clone where the original was waiting for him with two Rasengans.

"Rasen Buko Shuneizan Ichishiki!" The power of the balls were toned down so that Neji would survive for the next kata/jutsu.

Naruto flipped forward and kicked him up where he was intercepted by another shadow clone who punched him. He teleported up and slashed him, followed by another kick from the shadow clone. They took turns beating the Hyuga up in mid-air before ending with a double Rasengan, sandwiching him in the middle.

"Rasen Tenko Kyokueisen Nishiki!" Naruto said as he dispelled the shadow clone and Neji dropped to the floor. He cracked his knuckles while waiting for him to get up from the pool of blood.

Kage Box

Both the Hokage and Raikage facepalmed. It appeared that Naruto had the same stupid naming tendencies as his father.

Field

"Rasen Senko Cho Rinbuko Sanshiki!" Naruto called as he threw multiple kunais at the Hyuga. A Rasengan appeared in both hands as he flashed to Neji's side and planted one into him. He teleported, striking again with the other one, then created two more Rasengans and struck again. This repeated till his opponent was bruised all over with raw flesh visible.

"Hisho Gekkorin Rasen Shippu Zeroshiki!" Naruto shouted, throwing a single Hiraishin kunai at Neji.

A second later, he appeared behind him and the Hyuga collasped to the floor with multiple injuries inflicted at hyper speed.

Stands

Every spectator's eyes widened. That was so quick, yet it was so fatal...

Field

Neji collapsed to the crater-filled floor, unconscious. The chakra of his shroud receded into his seal as he stood, watching his opponent. Then he resumed his normal appearance instead of his father's.

"Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced as the medics carted Neji away on a stretcher.

Kage Box

"So what do you think?" the Hokage asked, "I think Naruto deserves a promotion, however I don't think Neji does."

"So do I," voiced the Kazekage. "I agree," the Raikage said.

Stands

The crowd cheered loudly while Hiashi stood up and went to check up on Neji. He decided it would be a good time to tell the boy about his father's letter.

The slightly winded blond walked back up the stairs. "I knew you would beat that Hyuga's pompous ass," Yugito said as they met on the stands.

He snorted. "My skill set is now that of a mid-Kage level shinobi. Not beating him would be a disgrace."

Yugito laughed. "Oh really? Why mid-Kage?"

"While all of you trained for a month, I essentially trained for fourteen months. Add shadow clones in the equation and I basically trained for a hundred and sixteen years, eight months," explained Naruto.

"Wow," Yugito marvelled.

Field

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara. Uh, where's Sasuke? If he's not here I'll have to disqualify him." Genma said.

Kage Box

The Kazekage turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-dono, most of the nobility here came to watch the last Uchiha fight against my son. It would be a shame, really, if he was disqualified.

"What do you suggest then, Kazekage-dono?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hmm... How about moving his match to the last?" he suggested. The Hokage and Raikage agreed, and Hiruzen turned to one of his ANBU guard.

Field

The ANBU whispered into Genma's ear, and he nodded. "It appears that the match will be moved to the last. Well then, Aburame Shino versus Sabaku no Kankuro," Genma announced.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Kankuro called from his spot in the stands.

The tokubetsu jonin sweatdropped. "... Right. Then Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari."

"Mendokuse, na... I have to fight a girl? Blond as well?" Shikamaru complained. Temari who heard what he said, snapped, "Get down here so I can beat your sexist ass!"

Yugito snarled at him as she was also a female blond. Naruto was less aggressive, but he was still a blond.

"Fine, fine..." the lazy Nara said as he strode down to the stairs unenthusiastically. Temari was already there, a hand clutching the giant metal war fan on her back.

Genma glanced at them both, still chewing on his senbon. "Hajime!" he shouted, leaping back to a safe distance.

Temari snapped the fan off her back and pulled it wide, opening it. Seeing this, Shikamaru backflipped away.

"Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" she shouted, blowing a flurry of wind blades at the Nara who was hiding behind some trees.

He rolled away at the last minute, leaving the trees sliced into a planks. Dusting off, he said, "Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!"

A shadow tendril raced across the floor, intent on catching Temari. However the kunoichi was having none of it and jumped back.

After about fifteen metres, the shadow stopped. Temari smirked and marked the spot with her fan.

"It appears your shadow has a limit... I'll just have to stay behind this line."

Shikamaru facepalmed and groaned. The kunoichi began launching more blasts of wind which he avoided narrowly.

"Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu!" he tried again, this time she almost got caught because the shadow moved past the marking.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Your just playing for time. As the sun goes down, your shadow get longer. Ain't I right?" she deduced, before launching a barrage of air attacks at the trees where Shikamaru was taking refuge.

"Mendokuse!" he shouted as he scrambled away from the tornadoes of destruction which decimated the trees.

The trees shattered into splinters which scattered over the field.

"Now that there are no more trees, it will be the end for you," she declared, making a giant swing with her fan.

Or tried to, if not for the fact that she was paralysed.

"Kagemane seiko," Shikamaru said, smirking. "What? But how...?" Temari asked disbelieving.

"Not only was time on my side, just now when you destroyed the trees, it left splinters on the floor. Making use of their natural shadows, I didn't have to waste my chakra there to extend my tendril. This resulted in me finally catching you because you were unaware of this trait which increased the range of my jutsu," Shikamaru explained.

Kage Box

Every Kage watched the boy's explanation, impressed at his strategy. So it was not cowardice that he hid among the trees, it was strategy.

Field

"I," Shikamaru said.

"I," Temari repeated.

"Nara Shikamaru, forfeit the match."

"Nara Shikamaru, forfeit the match," she copied, surprise evident in her tone.

The shadow receded and lightened in its shade as the Nara released the jutsu. "I'm running low on chakra anyways," he excused. Naruto with his sensing abilities, could tell he was lying.

"Lazy ass, you have not even expended half of your chakra," Naruto thought.

"Shosha: Sabaku no Temari!" Genma said. Shikamaru yawned and returned to the stands, as did the annoyed Suna kunoichi.

"Nii Yugito versus Haruno Sakura!" Genma called. Naruto was torn between his teammate and his girlfriend. Power wise, Yugito would win especially because of the Nibi.

So for support, he decided to be neutral. He told Sakura "Good luck" and gave Yugito a "good luck" kiss. "Please don't kill each other," he requested.

The two kunoichi stood before each other. Genma eyed them both, before shouting, "Hajime!"

Yugito and Sakura jumped back, both throwing a kunai at each other. They deflected off each other and planted into the grassy floor.

Both kunoichis smirked at each other. Sakura's fists lit up with chakra, while Yugito's nails extended.

Both dashed at each other. Sakura started with a powerful punch, which Yugito twisted her flexible body ninety degrees to avoid.

Spinning, she swiped her nails at the pinkette's head. Sakura ducked down low, however Yugito capitalised on this and flipped over her back, wounding her simultaneously.

The pinkette took the chance and punched her in the gut, sending her flying into the adjacent wall.

Yugito grinned as she recovered. Sakura might make a decent challenge. She sprinted towards her target, legs fueled by bijuu chakra.

She started her combo by first swiping low and forcing her opponent to jump up or frontflip. Jumping up definitely left her vulnerable, so Sakura chose to frontflip - exactly as Yugito planned.

Unexpectedly, two flaming blue tails sprouted from her tailbone and restrained Sakura mid-air. Using them, she smashed the pinkette into the floor.

After she rolled away, Sakura used the Shosen Jutsu to heal the bruises from her meeting with the ground. However no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't heal the claw scratches or the marks left behind by the tight grip of the tails on her ankle.

Yugito smirked after witnessing the effects of the bijuu chakra's toxicity. It would take a jonin-level medic to heal that.

Deciding that she gave her enough time, Yugito lunged forward. Sakura stopped her healing and thrust out her legs in order to catch the jinchuuriki in a sacrifice throw.

The nimble Kumo-nin foresaw that and flipped over her while spinning 180 degrees to land perfectly on the floor facing the pinkette.

Meanwhile, the combat medic used the momentum from her legs' thrust to propel herself into the air and enter a standing position, also facing her opponent.

Yugito gave a feral smile as her eyes became slits. Her fingernails extended even further, while her two flaming tails became larger and longer.

Sakura wasn't unprepared either. Her hands were aglow with chakra scalpels in each hand.

The two began a high stakes taijutsu match, fast and deadly. The daimyos and Kages looked on, impressed at their skill level.

By some stroke of luck, Sakura managed to scrape Yugito with one of her scalpels.

That was enough to make it sting like shit. Yugito winced and jumped back in a crouching position.  
>The wound started closing already, however Sakura didn't register that, or else she wouldn't have charged at the blond - a mistake that cost her the match.<p>

Seeing her approach, Yugito began rotating on the floor, forming a chakra dome similar to the Kaiten which repelled the combat medic.

Then chakra flooded the whole arena, causing the wind to suddenly pick up speed and whip in the faces of the onlookers.

Everyone had to shield their faces with their hands. The chakra dome disappeared in an explosion, making a shockwave which hurled Sakura into the wall.

Emerging from the dome was none other than Matatabi herself. The cat lumbered forward, a fireball already forming on her tongue.

The first ball scorched the grass to ashes. Sakura cried, "I forfeit!" It was pretty obvious who would win.

"Shosha: Nii Yugito!" Genma announced. The cat reversed her transformation into the blond jinchuuriki.

The tokubetsu jonin looked around. Sasuke still wasn't here, so he would proceed to the next round of matches which included the winners from the previous fights.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Sabaku no Temari!" The blond girl was almost terrified at the idea of fighting Naruto, however the foxy grin he gave her reassured her slightly.

"Chill, I won't use the Hiraishin on you," he said, sealing away the pouch of modified kunais.

The kunoichi relaxed a little.

"San, ni, ichi, hajime!" Genma called, jumping back from the two.

Naruto grinned. "I'll use my specialty this time," he said. Everyone sat forward in their seats and paid close attention when he said this.

"Yeah, what?" Temari asked. He smirked, his eyes bleeding crimson red. This shocked most of the spectators, but those with logic already figured that out since Narumi had the Sharingan, it was not really that impossible for Naruto to have the same.

Seeing this, Temari swung her fan at the other blond. Naruto leapt back, forming the Horse hand seal.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame)!" The large wave of flames easily overwhelmed the wind bullets made by her metal fan, turning the field into an inferno. Naruto whispered, "Fuinjutsu kai."

The kunoichi shielded herself with the fan until the fires put themselves out and the smoke cleared.

She looked around her. Where was he?

Suddenly she picked up a zipping sound. In front of her, an orange beam appeared. She smirked and punched it, only for it to disappear again.

The zipping sound became louder, surrounding her in an irritating manner. She was then punched forward, causing her to stumble but that was cut short too as she was kicked back in the face.

She growled, getting pissed at situation. "Show yourself, Naruto!"

The orange blur appeared again, this time in the more obvious form of Naruto. However, his form appeared to be wavering.

Temari didn't care for that and swung her fan at him as a melee attack. It passed through him harmlessly, something which he grinned at.

Once again, he disappeared in an orange beam. Temari only had time to raise an eyebrow before she was assaulted - from all sides.

To the crowd, it appeared as if she was suffering a bout of epilepsy. Every now and then, a flash of orange could be seen flickering around the Suna kunoichi.  
>Finally, the barrage of merciless attacks stopped as she collapsed to the floor, no visible injuries showing.<p>

The orange blur materialised and took the shape of Naruto, standing victoriously over his opponent.

A single pinch to her neck knocked her out.

Genma nodded in acknowledgement, impressed at the clean victory. He had used his knowledge of pressure points combined with his natural speed to knock out the opponent without any sign of injury.

If anyone didn't watch the match, they would have thought that Temari fainted.

This was going into the Bingo Book for sure. "Shosha: Uzumaki Naruto!" The spectators cheered loudly.

Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Next match will be Nii Yugito versus Uzumaki-" Genma announced before he was cut off by the arrival of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked. "You think?" Genma deadpanned. The jonin shrugged sheepishly.

"Lucky for you, the Kages have decided to move his match to the last. So right now, we will begin your match. Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara!"

The redhead teleported in front of the proctor in a Suna Shunshin (Sand Body Flicker) as Naruto left the arena.

He was breathing harshly, making Sasuke look at him closely. Genma swiped down his hand.

"Hajime!"

The Uchiha threw two shurikens at Gaara, whose sand automatically rose up to protect him. The sand transformed into a clone of Gaara who caught the shurikens with its hand. It waved its other hand in a gesture, causing sand to rush towards Sasuke.

The raven jumped up immediately to avoid the danger, but was met with the shurikens that Gaara's clone threw at him - his own. With a quick hand motion, he deflected them with another two.

He spun in mid-air and landed gracefully in front of the clone. Starting with a kick, he then threw a hard punch at the clone's neck.

Its eyes widened momentarily, before its lips twisted into a sadistic grin as it melted into sand. The sand wrapped around Sasuke's fist, threatening to do damage like it had done to Dosu yesterday.

Sasuke panicked slightly, then he rammed his other fist into the face of the clone. Now that it was more of sand than a clone, it dispersed easily.

This let him have an opening for an attack to the original. He extended his fist towards Gaara's face.

As expected, the sand rose and blocked the fist from impacting. Sasuke smirked and disappeared.

He reappeared behind him, something which Gaara gasped at. "He's fast..." Sasuke began a taijutsu assault on Gaara, whose sand was too slow to block him.

Finally, he was kicked away by a roundhouse from Sasuke. As he got up, Gaara growled in pain.

The sand around him rose to form a sand sphere. Sasuke tried punching it, only for his knuckles to bleed as the sand's density had increased.

Then he had to dodge a string of attacks from sand spikes and the like. Sasuke was getting annoyed and leapt back up the wall.

Squatting on it vertically, he formed three hand seals. Lightning chakra started crackling around it, emitting a high-pitched sound resembling the rumbling of a thousand birds.

Stands

Those who he didn't know he could do that were impressed i.e. everyone except his teammates and Kakashi.

Field

Sand outside the sphere morphed into an eye, which observed Sasuke closely as he charged the raiton jutsu within his hand.

The Uchiha's onxy eyes turned into a crimson red, with three tomoes in one eye and two in the other.

He began by flipping off the wall and breaking into a sprint towards Gaara's sphere.

When the sand spikes came out, he expertly wove between them and plunged his hand straight through the sand.

It penetrated the defence easily and reached Gaara, who howled at the sight of his own blood.

He began crying insanely, "MY BLOOD!"

Sand converged on Sasuke's arm, intent on crushing it. The Uchiha tried prying his hand out to no avail.

He grunted, channelling chakra to his arm. It crackled with raiton chakra once again, allowing him to tear his arm out of the sand's grasp.

From the hole where his Chidori pierced through the sphere, a large hand made out of sand with blue markings shot out towards Sasuke and drove him away.

Then the hand retreated back into the sphere before it too, cracked and crumbled into more sand.

The Gaara they once knew was no more, for his teal eyes had taken a yellow shade with a black star and four dots.

Inhumane roaring filled the arena as the possessed redhead yelled, "UCHIHA! I SHALL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

Naruto sensed a large amount of chakra descending over the crowd, and deduced it was genjutsu.

His fingers locked into the Tiger hand seal. "Kai!" he muttered harshly, then turned to the other spectators.

All of the civilians were asleep, on the contrary most of the ninjas were awake. The Suna and Oto shinobi were all conscious, drawing various weapons.

Naruto turned to the Kage Box opposite the stands and flashed through ANBU hand signs at the Hokage urgently, used for silent communication on the field.

Hiruzen nodded gravely, understanding the message clearly.

"The invasion has begun."  
>Author's Notes:<br>I'm so sorry that this chapter is overdue, but ever since school started I was very busy every hour of the day from 6:45 in the morning to 10:30 at night. I also apologise that there is no omake this chapter.

I have thought of three titles for Naruto in the Bingo Book. Vote by chapter 18 for your favourite one.

1. Orenji Boke (Orange Blur)

2. Daidaiiro Kosen (Orange Beam)

3. Nidaime Kiiroi Senko (Second Yellow Flash)

If you readers have any good titles, feel free to PM or review. If I find it cool enough, I'll take it up.

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>


	17. Chapter 17

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 17: The Invasion Of Konoha Previously:  
>"The invasion has begun."<p>

Kage Box

The "Kazekage" peeled off his face, revealing it to be a layer of skin over Orochimaru's pale skin.

"Enough with the charades, Orochimaru," the Sandaime said, taking off his Kage robes to reveal a battle outfit.

The Raikage asked, "What are you doing here, Orochimaru?!" The mad scientist looked over to Ay and came up with a plan.

"Raikage-san, I'm pretty sure you want bloodlines, don't you? If you help me kill the Hokage, I can let you have all the bloodlines you want..." Orochimaru offered.

Ay scoffed. "I have already seen the strength of Uzumaki Naruto, and I admit - he fits Yugito-chan. Besides, my father was the one who wanted bloodlines, not me. I'm not him. And what a better way to start an alliance besides helping the ally's leader kill one of his most wanted nukenin?" he asked rhetorically, cracking his knuckles.

Orochimaru's pale face paled even further.

Stands

The currently available genins to help him were Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Haku.

Kakashi appeared and said, "Naruto, you've got the plan. First lead Gaara out of the village and stop him. After that, eliminate the rest of the threats. Until then, you are in charge. Is that clear?"

Naruto saluted, then slid his thumb across his canine. "Kuchiyose: Akane!"

"Hinata and Lee, right now you're in no condition to fight. Ino, Karin as well. So please help to evacuate the civilians to the shelter. The rest of you are with me. Understood?"

"Hai, taichou!" the three echoed, and left to help out.

"Akane-chan, I need you to transport my friends and I to the forest outside Konoha," he requested. She nodded and increased her size to fit the seven that would ride her.

The genins quickly mounted the fox and she took off, a half-transformed Gaara pursuing them closely.

"I need you guys to throw your ninjutsu at the enemy on the way there," he ordered.

Ten Oto-nin were on the street just ahead of them, forming six hand seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the ten shouted, shooting their fireballs at them.

Within five hand seals, Naruto countered, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Water shot out from his mouth and put out the mere lanterns they called fireballs.

Seeing this, one of them formed another set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuheki!" A slab of earth rose from the floor and shielded them from the remaining wave of water.

It crashed harmlessly against the wall, however they weren't prepared for Naruto's next move.

"Suiton: Suidanha (Water Style: Water Severing Wave)!" Suiton chakra funnelled into a single stream of highly pressurised water. So much that it pierced through the rock wall easily and the guy behind it, shoving him roughly against a tree.

Luckily for him the wall took out most of the impact from the blast, otherwise it would have killed him.

But, he was merely being saved for the main course. "Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Style: Wave Of Inspiration)!" Naruto continued, shocking his whole body with copious amounts of raiton chakra.

The Oto-nin's steaming corpse slid to the floor, much to the shock of his other comrades.

Another one was dead, having been bombarded with Tenten's weapons.

"First katon, then we saw suiton and raiton. What's next, futon?" one of them asked.

The blond grinned as a massive fuma shuriken formed on his right hand. "Glad you asked. Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Ultra Giant Rasenshuriken)!"

The noise was too much for the other genins to bear as they cupped their ears from the loud buzzing noise.

Naruto hurled it at the Oto-nin, who tried to dodge it. It expanded and caught him in the center where the orb was, carrying him up into the sky before exploding into a giant ball of wind blades.

When it finally disappeared, all that was left was a mangled corpse laid with many long and deep gashes.

The remaining seven Oto-nin gasped and tensed, dropping their weapons. "Doton: Doryuso (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)!"

Sharp rocks rose from the ground and shot at five of them, impaling in the heart and killing them.

The two left looked at each other, scared out of their wits. "You know... all five elements?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he jumped off Akane into the air above them, willing four shadow clones to appear around them in a formation as well as him.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"Raiton: Jibashi!"

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu)!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

All five yelled, "Godai Senjin (Five Element Battle Formation)!"

The five jutsus collided with the two Oto-nin and mixed, resulting in a giant explosion.

While the rest were marvelling at the display, Naruto snapped, "Let's continue!"

Ten minutes later near the wall, they spotted a giant snake slithering its way along the streets.

Naruto smiled at the opportunity to do this jutsu. "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"

Gamahiro appeared in a burst of smoke above the snake, smashing down on it and crushing it with his weight.

It splattered across the floor in a pool of blood. Gamahiro dispelled after that, leaving Naruto to do the clean-up.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Water Wild Water Wave)!" Naruto called, water spurting out of his mouth like a geyser.

The blood was diluted and eventually, cleared.

"Let's go!" he shouted. On the way, they met a bit more resistance though they were quickly taken down by Shikamaru and Choji.  
>When they reached the forest, they encountered Kankuro, who Shino, Kiba and Choji offered to take down.<p>

Naruto agreed and brought Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku to a big clearing to wait for Shukaku.  
>Akane dispelled.<p>

Soon enough, Gaara walked into the clearing. "Found you! Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)!"

A giant blast of wind fired from his mouth, aiming at the four genins. Sand particles were being dispersed along with the wind, hitting and destroying trees.

"Sasuke, I need a raiton jutsu from you!" Naruto said urgently as he dodged the blast narrowly and formed the Seal Of Confrontation.

Sasuke nodded, and shouted, "Raiton: Gian (Lighting Style: False Darkness)!" Lighting gathered into a white beam at his mouth which shot off towards the sandstorm, followed closely behind by Naruto's fireball.

The fire nullified the wind while the lightning destroyed most of the sand.

The crazed Gaara roared and slammed his palms together. "Ryusa Bakuryu (Sand Tsunami)!" Sand erupted from the floor and rushed at the team in giant waves.

"Ninpo: Kagezukami no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Grab Jutsu)!" Shikamaru shouted. His shadow zipped towards Naruto, Sasuke and Haku's, connecting with all.

He willed the tendrils to pull them back to where he was, safe from the sand. Unlike the usual Kagemane, the Kagezukami didn't restrain the target's movement. Instead, it was as if the target was tethered to the user by a rope, one which was controlled by the user's will.

"Arigato," Naruto thanked, before turning back to his enemy. The redhead was glaring at them.

"I..."

"WILL..."

"HAVE..."

"YOUR..."

"BLOOD!"

Sand wrapped around his whole body like a cocoon. "Shit, he's transforming!" Naruto cursed, watching as the sand built up and towered above the trees.

It took the shape of a tanuki - the Ichibi. Gaara's upper body emerged on the raccoon dog's forehead.

"Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken!" he called, launching a wave of sand projectiles at the three.

Shikamaru's hands went from Rat to Bird. "Ninpo: Kage Nui no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu)!"

Multiple black tendrils shot out from his shadow, deflecting the shurikens one by one.

"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Style: Air Bullet)!" Gaara roared, unleashing a blast of air from the tanuki's mouth.

Haku raised her hands. "Hyoton: Hyogan Domu!" A solid layer of ice materialised as dome around the four, shielding them from the powerful blast which managed to crack the ice.

Gaara repeated the jutsu, forcing the four to scatter as the dome shattered into smithereens.

The kunoichi gestured her hands at the tanuki, causing ice to form and slow down his movements.

He was then too slow to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Kagemane seiko!" Shikamaru called, but the strain on his chakra was obvious. Haku started forcing chakra into his body through the Chakura Tenso no Jutsu (Chakra Transfer Jutsu).

However, it was in vain as Gaara broke out of his bonds before Naruto or Sasuke could do anything.

"Raiton: Gian!" Sasuke tried, only to receive a Renkudan which countered the jutsu.

"Here goes nothing," thought Naruto as his hands formed the Snake hand seal, followed by Ram, Rabbit, Dog and a special hand seal.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu)!" he shouted. A dragon as thick as a giant tree trunk sprouted from the floor and wove around Gaara, restraining him. It began sucking chakra from the tanuki, feeding it to Naruto.

"LET ME GO!" the redhead hollered. He formed the Ram hand seal. "Kaa-san, I shall listen to you... Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Play Possum Jutsu)!"

He slumped forward unconscious, leaving everyone confused. Suddenly the tanuki came alive, escaping the wood dragon by snapping it in half.

"HAHA! I'M FINALLY FREE!" Shukaku cheered demonically. Naruto sweatdropped, this was a funky demon.

"YOU THERE! YES YOU, UZUMAKI! YOU UPGRADED THE SEAL, BUT GAARA STILL LET HIMSELF GET CONTROLLED BY ME! DO YOU SEE HOW YOU HAVE FAILED?!"

"Guys, I'm going to have to fight on a level equal to him," Naruto announced, placing a hand over his stomach.  
>Shikamaru got the meaning immediately while the others took slightly longer.<p>

"Get away from here!" the Nara warned the other two, dragging them away with his Kagemane.

Naruto's body lit up with a burst of chakra, transforming into a chakra shroud. Slamming his palms together, more chakra enveloped him as it opened into a haori.

"Ikuze... Kurama!"

An enormous sea of chakra streamed through the seal and took the shape of a kitsune which struck fear in the hearts of men and stoked the flames of destruction, causing tsunamis with a single swipe of his tails and earthquakes with a stomp of his foot. He was the epitome of annihilation, the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama...

The fox roared at his brother, pushing him back with shockwaves. The tanuki smirked.

"So, it is my brother, Kurama..." Shukaku said, "Eat this! Futon: Renkudan!"

"Katon: Kitsune Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fox Fireball Jutsu)!" Kurama retaliated, spewing a green fireball from his mouth.

It left a wake of destruction in its path towards Shukaku, incinerating many trees. It collided with the wind jutsu, easily overpowering it.

Shukaku however, was unfazed. In fact, he was already charging a Bijuu Dama. "Naruto, quick!" the fox communicated to Naruto through the mental link.

The blond complied by thrusting out his hands, supercharging the Bijuu Dama to match three tails worth of power.

"Bijuu Dama!"

"Bijuu Dama!"

Having aimed it upwards, Naruto's Tailed Beast Bomb collided with Shukaku's and its trajectory brought both spheres into the air, glowing radiantly from the energy within.

They exploded with a loud boom, taking out a spherical part of the forest with it.

Shukaku was lumbering his way towards Kurama, slamming its paw against his body. This was repelled by black chakra which soon spread to the rest of Kurama's semi-transparent body like a suit of armour.

"Iso: Susano'o (Majestic Attire: Susano'o)!" Naruto shouted. Kurama reached out his hand and struck Shukaku in his stomach, stunning him momentarily.

Chakra pooled at both of his hands and made black swords appear. "Take this!" Kurama roared as he slashed both swords down on Shukaku's shoulders, severing his arms.

The arms dropped to the floor, dissolving into sand. However, more sand was already reforming Shukaku's arms.

"Try this technique," Kurama said through the mental link, telling him about one of the moves that Madara loved to use.

"Alright! Bijuu Dama!" shouted Naruto as he thrusted out his hands. Almost immediately, a loud buzzing sound filled the forest.

Kurama began twisting his wrists, spinning the swords within his claws and building up momentum.

The Tailed Beast Ball took off towards Shukaku, followed closely behind by the two chakra swords which were rotating like a pair of shuriken.

"Kyoso Enbu (Chaos Dance)!" Naruto announced just as the swords caught up to the Bijuu Dama and pierced it, emitting a large amount of light with the energy from within.  
>Just as the jutsu hit Shukaku, a thick wall of sand rose up to block the attack. The ensuing explosion rang out in Naruto's ears.<p>

As the sand dropped, a fully intact Shukaku rubbed his regenerated hands with glee. "My turn! Bijuu Dama!"

Just at the moment, the black chakra receded, as did Kurama's body and Naruto's chakra cloak.

"Kuso!" came Naruto's curse as the Bijuu Dama approached. His eyes widened as it passed through him. Then he facepalmed - he had used Kamui.

"WHAT?! BULLSHIT, I CLEARLY HIT YOU! WHERE DOES THE LAW OF PHYSICS COME INTO PLAY?!" Shukaku ranted.

"Which part of jikukan ninjutsu adheres to the law of physics?" Naruto deadpanned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto thought, "How do I restrain him...?"

The metaphorical lightbulb lit up above his head.

"Kongo Fusa!" Fiery golden chains shot out from his back and surrounded the bijuu in a intricate network of chains.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Shukaku roared as he was bound tightly by the adamantine chains.

Some of them had spiked ends which dug into his skin, burning him with its fierce flames. No matter how much he struggled, he could not break out of these chains.

A shadow clone burst into existence and teleported to Shukaku's head where the asleep Gaara was.

With a hard sucker punch to the face, Gaara was awake, the sand receding into his seal.

Once the transformation reversed sufficiently, Naruto retracted the chains and dispelled the clone.

As the blond was walking over, Gaara was scrambling away in fear. "Don't hurt me!"

Naruto gestured his hands in a placating gesture. "Chill, I won't hurt you. I'm just like you - a jinchuuriki. You must understand how people fear and hate us... how we're ostracised for what we hold... Our precious people though, they are the ones that make our lives worth living. So we dedicate our lives to protecting them, defending our purpose of living. In return, they give us strength. I won't die, not as long as one my of precious people are still alive." Gaara looked up curiously. "So that's how you're so strong, because you have these precious people?"

Naruto nodded firmly. "For you, you could start with your siblings. They worry for you, even now. They're searching for you."

Gaara's eyes widened, before they settled into a steely look of determination. "I want to be just like you. Can you be my friend?"

Naruto smiled. "Sure. See you later."

Then he teleported away to where his friends were waiting for him.

"So how was it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto gave a thumbs-up. "He's no longer maniacal, and won't take action against any other Konoha shinobi. For now, let's help with wiping out the rest of the invaders."

They sprinted their way back into the village. Many buildings were destroyed, and there were a lot of fires in the village. Smoke was rising into the air.

"Suiton: Mizurappa! Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto called, putting out the fires and blowing the smoke away.

There was a large group of Oto-nin at the end of the street, brandishing their various weapons at the four shinobi.

The blond noticed that his group members were about to strike, so he stuck out both his hands in a blocking gesture.

"Let me handle this," he said, making Sasuke sheath his newly acquired katana, Shikamaru release the Rat hand seal and Haku melt her ice senbons.

He put his hands down and lifted his right to form the Seal Of Confrontation.

"What are you gonna do?" the leader sneered. Naruto grinned as his invasion strategy came into play: across the village, jutsu-shikis materialised on all the walls and floors.

The man paled visibly. "You didn't just-"

"I did," Naruto smirked, "And just like the Iwa-nin who faced my father, you face me today. I shall continue his legacy..."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Millions of brilliant orange and white flashes flickered through the village, blinding many shinobi and kunoichi - though it was cut short by their deaths.

Naruto smirked as the modified jutsu-shiki took effect in changing the colour of the flash to orange. The white, on the other hand, was the White Light Chakra Sabre at work.

A polishing cloth appeared in his hand and he used it to wipe away the blood on the blade before sealing both items away.

He turned to the genins under his charge. "Haku, scout the area and provide medical assistance if required. Sasuke, finish off any foreign shinobis, but leave me at least one to interrogate. Shikamaru, stay with me to strategise."

"Hai, taichou!" Haku replied, leaping away. Sasuke smirked, drawing his katana. "My pleasure," he responded, dashing away.

A few streets away, screams of agony were heard as Sasuke turned his enemies to mince meat save one.

Naruto winced and turned to Shikamaru. "What are the current priorities?"

"We've accomplished driving away the jinchuuriki, and now I guess our job is to finish off the remaining invaders and find out who Oto's leader is," said Shikamaru.

"Right," came Naruto's response. Shortly after, Sasuke dragged an Oto-nin by his collar to the team captain.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions," said Naruto. "I'm not saying anything!" cried the shinobi.

"Or are you?" Naruto smirked deviously, unsealing a ceramic bowl. Shikamaru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they witnessed Naruto pulling up the shinobi's shirt to his belly and placing the bowl with its opening facing the enemy nin's stomach.

"What are you doing to me?!" the Oto-nin, paralysed with fear. "You'll see," answered Naruto, channelling katon chakra to his right hand which was resting on the base of the bowl.

Loud squeaking noises could be heard from within the pot before the man screamed in extreme agony.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" screamed the man between agony, wanting to pass out but unable to.

"So, are you going to tell me who is your leader, the leader of Oto?" "No!" replied the shinobi immediately, though he regretted it instantly as the pain amplified tenfold.

Naruto forced the man to remain conscious by channelling chakra to his frontal lobe.

"Hehe, no Sharingan, just old-fashioned torture," chuckled Naruto. "Giving up yet?"

Omake: Extras

After the invasion, Naruto found a package on his door. It was an invitation to enter the T&I Department as an interrogator.

Shikamaru had submitted a report on the whole process of the torture to the administrative office. After it was went through, a recommendation was sent to Konoha's Intelligence Division.

"Uzumaki Naruto the feared interrogator," he thought, and smirked.

"Nah, that'd be too much work. Though I wouldn't mind giving Anko-san a manual on all my torture methods..." he said aloud.

Every single criminal in the future would regret that they didn't try to stop that manual from reaching Anko's hands.

Author's Notes:  
>So, what kind of torture did you think Naruto did to the poor guy? Take into account all the given clues, it's not as simple as just burning him with katon chakra. Review and give your answers! Also, I'm very sorry that this is late (my most overdue chapter in fact). Recently I have been really busy with school work (as mentioned in the previous chapter), and have even considered putting this story on hiatus. But I decided to pull through and continue writing. So, Naruto will receive his moniker(s) in the next chapter!<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>


	18. Chapter 18

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 18: A New Hokage

Previously:  
>"Hehe, no Sharingan, just old-fashioned torture," chuckled Naruto. "Giving up yet?"<br>"Hai! Orochimaru-sama-" said the man before he was stabbed through the back via Sasuke's crackling katana.

"Well, finally. Though I guessed as much," came Naruto's comment. A rat scampered out of the dead body, its mouth caked with blood.

Shikamaru winced at the sight of that and felt for the dead enemy. "Ouch. Why didn't you use your Sharingan?"

"Why do that when I can have so much fun?" he asked sadistically, causing a shiver on Shikamaru's part.

"Let's finish this," said Naruto, taking to the rooftops together with his subordinates. Nearer to the stadium, he saw a large group of enemy shinobi clustered outside.

When they spotted the trio, they began throwing their weapons at them. In response, black chakra warped around the three and repelled the projectiles.

A grey skeleton formed, followed by humanoid musculature. Naruto stuck out both Susano'o hands, manifesting a long chakra thread.

Strung along it, were ten chakra magatama which were spinning rapidly. "Yasaka no Magatama!"

The comma-shaped beads launched off from the thread, dropping down on the shinobi with the firepower of mini nuclear bombs.

Various attempts to destroy the destructive projectiles were in vain as they were mostly wiped out.  
>"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" The survivors were quickly impaled by Shikamaru's shadow tendrils, while Sasuke activated his Sharingan to check for more enemies.<p>

Naruto spotted a giant purple barrier atop the Kage Box roof. It was manned by four shinobi at the corners, who in return had another barrier behind them - most likely to prevent disruption of the kekkai ninjutsu.

The blond tested it by throwing a shuriken from distance, resulting in its incineration. "Pretty strong barrier there, the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation)," commented Naruto.

"What to do then, taichou?" asked Shikamaru. Inside, Orochimaru was battling Ay and Hiruzen.

"Hmm... I've got an idea," said Naruto whose eyes turned into a brilliant shade of red.

"Stand next to me," he ordered, and the two complied as the blond's eyes warped into a flowery pattern.

A vortex sucked both of them into his dimension, followed shortly by he himself. Naruto then warped them three back into the real world, this time inside the barrier. His vision was slightly blur when he returned to real world.

Orochimaru had the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages on his side, both of whom he summoned from the dead with his twisted kinjutsu, the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). Which ironically, was a jutsu invented by the Nidaime himself.

Ay was fighting on par with the Nidaime as both possessed great speed and strength. In terms of ninjutsu, both had equal advantages as Ay was proficient in raiton jutsu while Tobirama possessed a mastery over suiton jutsu. It was a matter of who struck who first.

Meanwhile Sarutobi wasn't doing that well against Hashirama. "Sandaime-sama, do you require assistance?" asked Naruto.

The aged Hokage nodded. "Send Shikamaru-kun to assist the Raikage, Sasuke-kun and you shall help me here."

Shikamaru went off to do his job as he had a doton affinity, helpful against Tobirama's suiton.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and observed Hashirama as Sasuke leapt back to avoid another of Hashirama's wood trunks. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Style Secret Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence)!" shouted the Shodaime, causing a forest to spring from the roof tiles.

The three used their ninja movement to manoeuver through the forest, which soon turned into a jungle with the Nidaime's suiton jutsu waterlogging the floor.

Yellow flames cloaked Naruto as he formed and launched a Bijuu Dama. The Shodaime slammed his palms to the floor and shouted, "Kuchiyose: Gojuu Rashomon (Summoning: Quintiple Rashomon)!"

Five menacing locked gates with demonic faces on the metal doors erupted from the ground, taking the hit the blast of the Tailed Beast Ball. Surprisingly, they even altered its trajectory, making it fly upwards and hit the purple barrier.

Sharingan spinning, Naruto smirked. The Rashomon would be a useful technique as well as the Jukai Kotan.

Hiruzen jumped up high into the air and flashed through hand seals. Recognising them, Naruto prepared his own.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" yelled the Hokage, expelling a fierce stream of flames from his mouth.

"Futon: Atsugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)!" A blast of wind from Naruto set the whole roof on fire. The firestorm reached the Shodaime, who countered, "Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu)!"

Trunks sprouted from the floor and surrounded Hashirama as a dome with the face of a dragon.

When it was over, the face split open into two halves, revealing an unharmed Shodaime.

This was changed however, the moment Sasuke's Chidori pierced his back and heart from behind.

However... it appeared to do no damage at all as the wound regenerated itself, closing up.

Naruto, meanwhile, was devising a seal counter to the Edo Tensei. "An advanced fuinjutsu which returns the soul to the Pure World..."

His brush flew across the paper in a flurry of chakra ink, ending with the Kanji for "Seal" in the middle.

The blond sat up and created a replica, then charged at the Shodaime, Sharingan morphing into a Mangekyo. Hashirama reacted with a chakra punch which phased through Naruto, who appeared behind him and slapped the tag on his back.

The skin of the Shodaime shed away like strips of paper, revealing a dead Oto-nin inside.

"So the Edo Tensei requires a sacrifice... Orochimaru, how low you have sunken," thought Naruto.

The Other Side Of The Roof

Ay was getting pissed as he couldn't seem to hit the Nidaime, for he had the same jutsu as his old rival: the Hiraishin no Jutsu.  
>Even his Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Style Armour), which increased his speed and strength exponentially, couldn't grab Tobirama.<p>

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was having trouble coming up with a strategy because Tobirama was freaking immortal!

A certain blond came running towards them with a seal tag in hand. After Naruto explained its use to Shikamaru, the Nara sighed in relief as there was at least a way to beat the Second.

Tobirama's hands shot into the Tiger hand seal, followed closely by Naruto.

"Suiton: Suigadan (Water Style: Water Fang Bullet)!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!"

Water erupted from the floor and funnelled into the shape of a rotating fang on both sides.

The two suiton justus clashed and cancelled each other out. Tobirama sprinted towards him and jumped into the air, gathering suiton chakra at his mouth. "Tenkyu (Heavenly Weeping)!"

The chakra manifested as several sharp needles which shot off towards Naruto. The blond unsealed a club and channelled chakra to it, making a bright yellow blade shoot out of its tip and deflect the needles. Ironically, it was the Raijin no Ken, whose original owner was the Nidaime himself.

Quickly, Naruto sealed it back because if the Nidaime got his hands on it, he would definitely wield it with more skill than the blond.

Tobirama landed and was about to unleash another suiton move when he was mowed down by the Raikage whom he had almost forgotten about.  
>Shikamaru called, "Kagemane no Jutsu!" A shadow tendril raced across the roof tiles and connected with the Nidaime's shadow successfully. Naruto wasted no time in applying the seal on the Edo Tensei, making him shed his skin like paper into another dead Oto-nin. He then went through a long set of hand seals.<p>

Orochimaru scowled at the blond as his jutsu was undone. "Konoha... I will destroy it one day..."

He got ready to leave when Naruto appeared next to him in a flash of orange. "You ain't getting anywhere," said Naruto, grabbing each of his arms with his own hands.

Black flame markings spread from Naruto's palms to Orochimaru's arms, making the man scream in pain and scramble away.

"What have you done to me?!" the sannin roared, uncharacteristic of his usually calm demeanour.

"I destroyed the chakra network in your arms... You shall never form a hand seal ever again!" shouted Naruto, jumping back to avoid any repercussions.

"I swear... you'll pay for this!" Orochimaru yelled before his four shinobi dropped the barrier and grabbed him, escaping with a smoke bomb.

Hiruzen wheezed in pain where an earlier injury inflicted by Hashirama acted up. "Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" asked a concerned Naruto.

"I'm fine, just get me to the hospital," replied Sarutobi. Multiple ANBU agents grabbed their leader and body flickered away to the general hospital.

Two Kumo-nin appeared at the Raikage's side. "The enemy has been neutralised, Ay-sama."

"Good," he replied, turning to Naruto.

Ay's lightning armour disappeared and he said, "I'll wait for your leader's decision, but how about an alliance?"

Naruto replied, "That'll probably be a yes, but as the CEO of Burning Leaf, I will be honoured if you accept my alliance to you as a trading unit between Konoha and Kumo."

The Raikage nodded in agreement. "See you later then. By the way, part of the alliance will be a political marriage, you will be the bridegroom."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Who is the bride?" he asked in a low tone.

"Nii Yugito," was the reply, making him sigh in relief. "At least it won't be a loveless marriage," Naruto commented.

The Raikage nodded. "I certainly hope so. Ja ne." Ay disappeared in a flash of lightning.

The two Kumo jonin sighed. "Ay-sama and his flashy entrances and exits," said the blond one. The white-haired one remarked, "So drab."

Shikamaru heard him and said, "I know right?" They shook hands. "I'm Ranton no Darui (Darui Of The Storm Style), nice to meet you... you're a Nara right?"

"That's about right, I'm Nara Shikamaru, son of the Clan Head and heir apparent... something that is a drag," the Nara responded.

"I'm Cee, another bodyguard of the Raikage," said the blond one, "Hope to see you soon! Darui, let's go!"

Both body flickered away.

Three Weeks Later

Konoha was in the process of reconstruction, and the alliance was still unsigned as the Sandaime Hokage was hospitalised.

Naruto was in the house when Jiraiya visited. "Yo, Naruto! Got news for ya - Sarutobi-sensei wanted me and you to get a new Hokage, and we have decided on my old teammate, Tsunade of the Sannin," said the sage.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The man finally decided he was too old for his job, huh?" He was whacked on the head by Mikoto, who heard him.

"Don't disrespect him!"

"Alright, alright... How long will it take?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shrugged. "The council gave us a month to find her, or they would decide on another Hokage of their own discretion."

The blond scowled. "No way in hell, we ARE going to find her. Knowing the council, they would choose Danzo. And when that happens, the Elemental Nations are screwed."

Jiraiya nodded. "Glad you know the importance of this mission. See you at the West Gate in an hour."

West Gate, One Hour Later

"We'll begin our mission by searching through the neighbouring towns of Hi no Kuni. Let's go!" said Jiraiya, walking off.

Naruto followed closely behind, head buried in his bingo book.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Title(s): Konoha no Daidaiiro Kosen, Konoha no Nidaime Kiiroi Senko, Konoha no Hojin, Konoha no Fujin, Konoha no Raijin, Konoha no Suijin, Konoha no Dojin

Affiliations: Konoha, Myobokuzan

Classifications: Jinchuuriki, Sage

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan

Sensei(s): Uchiha Itachi (refer to S-rank content page), Namikaze Narumi (refer to S-rank content page), Hatake Kakashi (refer to A-rank content page), Maito Gai (refer to A-rank content page), Yuhi Kurenai (refer to A-rank content page), Uchiha Mikoto (refer to A-rank content page), Uzuki Yugao (refer to A-rank content page)

Abilities: High-Kage level chakra levels, low-jonin level strength, high-Kage level speed, high-Kage level taijutsu, high-Kage level ninjutsu, low-Kage level genjutsu

Special Notes:  
>Can use the variants of the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Highly skilled in fuinjutsu and jikukan ninjutsu. Shows exceptional control over his tailed beast, the Kyuubi.<p>

Proximity:  
>Do not flee unless you're faster than him; you're not.<p>

"Wow," was his intelligent response. They were actually missing some details which would have made him S-rank: the Byakugo no In, which brought his low-jonin strength to high-Kage and his sensory skills which made him the most powerful sensor ever to exist.

He kept the book as he walked, having brought no other reading material. Jiraiya noticed that, and took out an orange book. Naruto groaned, "You want me to read that? No way!"

The sage smiled. "Just try it, you won't regret." Naruto sighed but as he was bored, took the copy of Icha Icha Paradaisu (Paradise) from his sensei.

Ten minutes later, Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "You know, apart from the erotic scenes, this is actually a legit piece of literature."

Jiraiya snorted. "See, I told you!"

"Imagine if you diverted your writing talent to other, non-erotic topics. You would have written masterpieces that everyone, including females, appreciate."  
>The sage replied, "I tried. But... Look where my first book, Dokonjo Ninden (The Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja), got me."<p>

He handed him the Dokonjo Ninden to read. The protagonist was a character named Naruto, who had strikingly similar characteristics to the actual.

"This wasn't bad, either. Why didn't it become a bestseller?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shrugged.

"Apparently, that wasn't the kind of material they read. So I turned to erotica," the sannin explained, "Here are two more: Icha Icha Baiorensu (Violence) and Icha Icha Takutikusu (Tactics)."

Jiraiya handed him a green book and a red book. "Read up."

Back In Konoha

Two cloaked figures returned to their hometown, walking casually by the guards. Their straw hats were tilted such that it covered the upper part of their faces. It could, however, be easily told that one was a redhead female due to her long hair and the other was a raven-haired male.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing," whispered the eighteen-year-old female. "Don't worry, he should be fine..." answered her male companion.

They continued strolling till they reached the dango stand and sat inside, ordering some snacks.

The couple ate silently, pondering on their mission. Meanwhile outside, a silver-haired nin was loitering around, his perverted book out for the whole world to see.

Another couple strode towards him. This was Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Well you two seem to be getting along," commented Kakashi, setting down his book.

Kurenai blushed, "It's not what you think, Anko just asked me to get her some dango."

Asuma asked, "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Just buying flowers for dead people, and also, to meet Sasuke here as we arranged," replied Kakashi while flashing field signals. The message was clear: Tail the two inside the stand.

The man inside the dango stand stiffened at hearing that name.

"Who, Obito?" asked Asuma. Kakashi nodded. "You're actually waiting on someone? That's a surprise..."

Kakashi gave a mock hurt look. Just then, Sasuke arrived. "You're actually early?"

The silver-haired nin retorted, "Hey, I can be early for some things..." "Yeah whatever, let's eat somewhere else. I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Sasuke said.

Asuma and Kurenai looked under the flap which covered the dango stand. The two were gone.

The jonin pair disappeared in a shunshin as well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unaware of what was transpiring.

"Well then, how about Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Kakashi.

Konoha Park

The husband and wife strode down the walkway beside the lake of the park. Until two jonins appeared in front of them, the Hokage's son holding out a hand.

"Halt. You are strangers in Konoha, yet you seem so familiar with its surroundings. Identify yourselves," Asuma ordered.

"Sarutobi Asuma... what an honour to meet you," said the male in a deep voice. "Do I know you?" asked Asuma. Kurenai on the other hand, was getting edgy. Something was off here.

The cloaked male brought a hand up to his straw hat, tilting it slightly such that it revealed his ruby eyes, swirling with three black magatama.

Asuma and Kurenai flinched, stepping back instantly at the sight of those eyes. "Uchiha Itachi! What are you doing in the village?!" Asuma asked.

"Well I forgot to introduce myself as well..." said the female, removing her straw hat completely. It revealed a beautiful redhead with violet eyes.

Asuma blushed, while Kurenai steeled her gaze. "What are you doing back here in this village... Narumi?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone we know," the redhead stated. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"And just who might this person be?"

Narumi smiled. "None of your business."

At that, Asuma charged at Narumi, trench knives out and buzzing with futon chakra. A pair of Sharingan tracked his moves easily, leading to her expert evasion of his weapons.

"Stay still, dammit!" "You should be grateful I'm just defending, not attacking," Narumi deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Kurenai formed hand seals and disappeared from the surroundings. Itachi looked on with his Sharingan, unamused.

Tree roots grew from the ground and bound Itachi, who was still unamused as they grew into a giant tree, trapping him. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)!"

Kurenai emerged above him with a kunai in hand. "I'll end this!" she hissed, thrusting the kunai towards Itachi's head.

That is, until a blur of vision later and she was the one tied to the tree. Itachi was in front of her, a kunai in hand.

His Sharingan was glowing ominously in the daylight, and he said, "Genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me..."

Itachi rammed the kunai towards her head. The jonin bit her lip quickly, and the pain allowed her to escape the genjutsu and evade the kunai.

Itachi spun around and her eyes widened, bringing her arms up into a cross guard as Itachi executed the roundhouse kick.

His foot connected with her forearms and the impact sent her crashing into the nearby lake.

He body flickered next to her on the water and said, "That's to be expected from you, Kurenai-san... But-"

"-'But' it's over for you," came the voice of Kakashi, who had a kunai pointed at his neck.

Asuma had stopped attacking Narumi when he noticed Kurenai was kicked into the water.

Narumi warned, "This is no time to be looking over there, Asuma-san. Katon-"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Two fireballs clashed in between Asuma and Narumi cancelling each other out. The one who had used the other fireball was none other than a shadow clone of Kakashi, using the Sharingan to copy the jutsu.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Narumi. "Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would be ashamed at the path you have gone down!"

The hairs on Narumi's back split into nine sections like tails as she flew into a rage. Itachi muttered, "Oh shit."

"I could care less what you think of me at this point in time!" The shadow clone dispelled.

"So, what are you looking for in here?" asked Kakashi. Itachi didn't answer, instead, he produced four shuriken in his right hand from his sleeve.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jumped back, flashing through hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!" Itachi whispered, producing four water drills from the water which headed towards Kakashi.  
>Luckily for the copy-nin, his water wall blocked the fang bullets. When the water fell back into the lake, he panted slightly.<p>

"What a fast jutsu speed... I didn't even see any hand seals, the shuriken were merely a distraction," thought Kakashi.

"Such fast reflexes... as expected of you, Kakashi," commented Itachi, before a shadow clone came up behind the copy-nin and jabbed a kunai into his back.

Kurenai thought furiously, "What a fast Kage Bunshin!"

"Kakashi" melted into water which fell back into the lake. "Mizu Bunshin..." Itachi mused.

The real Kakashi swam in the water under Kurenai and grabbed her, yelling, "That's the shadow clone!"

The Itachi standing next to Kurenai since the start of the fight exploded, creating a giant wave of water which hit the walkway.

The Itachi who stabbed the Mizu Bunshin was the real one. Asuma jumped onto the lake surface after the wave ebbed, returning to a flat shape.

Narumi body flickered next to Itachi, still raging at Kakashi. The silver-haired nin warned, "Close your eyes!"

They did, but it was too late for him to save himself. Narumi's eyes warped into a pair of Mangekyo. It was like a snowflake in the middle, with black lines reaching from the outside to almost touch the tips of the intricate snowflake.

A thin line of blood leaked down her left eye.

"Tsukuyomi!"

The sky turned a crimson red and the clouds became black, spinning and coalescing to form a giant moon which had the same pattern as her Mangekyo.

Kakashi was bound to a cross at the mercy of Narumi, who drew her sword and stabbed him. Another Narumi appeared and repeated the action, before another appeared, and so on.

"Are you giving up now? 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds left to go," chorused every Narumi as they stabbed Kakashi repeatedly.

Many more copies of Kakashi appeared in the same position as the original, getting disemboweled as well.  
>The cries of agony rang out in the world of Tsukuyomi. "Calm down, it's just genjutsu," he assured himself.<p>

"You shouldn't feel relieved; this may be genjutsu but the pain is real," Narumi shouted.

Tsukuyomi World, Three Days Later

Narumi jabbed the last sword into Kakashi. The moon stirred and warped into multiple black clouds.

The sky turned blue and the clouds turned white as Narumi cancelled the powerful genjutsu.

Real World

Kakashi collapsed onto his knees on the water surface, panting hard. Asuma, who still had his eyes closed as well as Kurenai, asked, "What happened Kakashi? The moment she said that word I heard you fall down."

"So... days there are mere seconds in the real world," deduced Kakashi.

Kurenai asked, "Can we open our eyes yet?" Kakashi warned, "No!"

Narumi, on the other hand, was recovering from the use of Tsukuyomi. Her vision was quite blur.

Itachi sighed. "Did you have to go to such lengths, Narumi-chan?" Narumi scowled, "Kakashi pissed me off."

"It would not be good if you overused your eyes," remarked Itachi. "Tsk," was her response.

Kakashi stood up, still clutching his stomach which was filled with pain from the constant stabbing.

"Are you... looking for Sasuke?" asked Kakashi weakly. "No," was her curt reply.

"We're looking for the Yondaime's Legacy," Itachi supplied, before turning to his wife.

"Looks like he isn't here. Ikuzo!" Both disappeared in a body flicker.

"Naruto, huh?" thought Kakashi.

Hotel In Random Town In Hi no Kuni

Naruto crashed on his bed, wary of the day's activities. Usually his stamina could keep him awake for three days on end, but that was when he wasn't dying from boredom.

After receiving the three books, he had finished them within the hour and asked to review any manuscripts that Jiraiya had for future books.

For better or for worse, his photographic memory kept the erotic illustrations burnt into his mind.

He and the sannin have been unsuccessful in locating the Slug Princess so far. Tomorrow they would be looking around in Tanzaku-gai (Tanzaku Town) for Tsunade as there would be a festival there, and where there's festivals, there's gambling - one of Tsunade's known habits.

Naruto sighed. Jiraiya had left him earlier to do some "research", leaving him to his own devices. He decided to work on his seal for flying, which he hadn't practiced much in the past month due to the Chunin Exams and the reconstruction.

Shivering, he recalled the fangirls back at home and thanked Kami for this opportunity to leave Konoha.

With Itachi And Narumi

"Looks like we lured Jiraiya away successfully with that woman," remarked Itachi.

His wife snorted. "Of course, though I feel bad for her. I can sense Naruto-kun in that hotel... let's go."

Itachi asked out of concern, "Are you ready to face him?"

The redhead sighed. "I was aware that I wasn't the best sister out there in the world, but I tried. As a shinobi, I did the thing we do best - protecting our loved ones from the shadows."

"I just... hope Naruto-kun wouldn't be that angry," she said as she walked to her otouto's room.

Hotel

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sensed two giant pools of chakra approaching him. There was a knock on the door.

He approached it, uncertain of who would lie behind it. Naruto's hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slightly as he pulled the door open wide.

Omake: Extras

Naruto scrambled on to the rooftops of Konoha as his enemies chased him from behind.

He shot off in a blur as thousands of screams echoed, "NARUTO-SAMA! MARRY ME!"

The blond felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the creepiest sound made its way into his eardrums - the squeals of a horde of fangirls.

Flowers flew into his path from the side, and he had to weave around them in an elaborate path to escape from the wretched creatures.

Damn it, why couldn't he wound a fellow citizen?! He ran through his memories of the Konohagakure Book Of Laws as he made his way from the rabid bunch.

"Come on, come on..." There had to be a rule SOMEWHERE about taking action against fangirls!

"No, it CAN'T be!" he yelled aloud as he went through the book's pages over and over again in his head.

"Fuuuuuccccc-" he was about to finish the curse when the girls caught up to him and jumped onto him as a pile.

As the first fangirl closed in on him, he pulled his trump card - Kamui. He phased through the entire pile of fangirls, then ran for his life.

"HELP!" he screamed, taking off in a blur of orange. The fangirls followed closely behind him, continuing the chase for hours on end.

Meanwhile, Yugito was watching, laughing her ass off as her fiance wound through the streets of the Leaf.

Author's Notes:  
>I know, this chapter was super overdue. For that, I apologise - I recently had many tests and was chosen for a competition which I had to train for several months on end. Next chapter will be the first meeting between Naruto and his sister since she left the Leaf. I'll try to deliver as fast as possible, don't worry as it won't take half a month like this one did - I hope.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>


	19. Chapter 19

The Yondaime's Legacy

Chapter 19: The Reunion Of Siblings

Previously:  
>Naruto's hand gripped the doorknob and turned it slightly as he pulled the door open wide.<p>

When he saw who was behind it, he gasped. He recalled the first time he met her...

Seven Years Ago, October 10th

Naruto heard someone knocking on his apartment door, fearing for his life considering what day it was.

Naruto silently moved towards a window to peek outside when he saw a girl with midback length red hair that looked the same age as the waitress Ayame at the ramen stand he eats at once a week.

The girl noticed movement behind the window and turned her head in that direction with a smile on her face.

Naruto briefly made eye contact and saw kindness in her eyes that quickly made him relax and move to the door to invite the girl inside.

Naruto asked, "Hello there, may I help you?"

She replied, "Yes, my name is Namikaze Narumi. I am an orphan like you, someone close to the both of us suggested I come pay you a visit today and spend some time with you. I've been watching you for a while now and I see in you the same loneliness I felt after my parents died seven years ago. I am wondering if you would like to meet some friends of mine?"

"I would love to meet your friends. By the way, are you related to Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage?" he responded.

"Yes I am the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and before you ask, no I do not think you are a demon like the rest of these idiotic villagers. I know of what happened October 10th seven years ago, and again no I do not blame you for the deaths of my father and mother."

"My friends will arrive soon, they share the same thought as me and do not hate you either."

Those words brought tears to his eyes. Naruto ran up to Narumi and gave her a hug while repeatedly saying "thank you!"

A knock on the door marked the arrival of the rest of his guests. Narumi smiles at Naruto and motions to the door to let everyone inside.

Six people people come inside, A smile spreads across his face when Naruto quickly recognizes the last two people to enter who are carrying a rectangular container with a clear plastic lid on it.

Narumi introduced, "Naruto, these are my friends, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui who were on the same genin team as me, This is my former jonin sensei Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Inuzuka Hana, who is one of my closest friends, the last two I see you know, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ichiraku Ayame."

"Ok, now that everyone is here let's celebrate! Naruto you have the honor of cutting the cake, presents can wait until later. Now blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Everyone shouted, "Happy birthday Naruto!"

Present

"Nee..." he started before he was cut off by Narumi bringing a finger to her lips to silence him.

She formed hand seals and the room lit up with silencing seals. She then motioned for him to continue.

"Nee-chan, why didn't you tell me that we were related?" he asked. The redhead answered, "I see Hokage-sama acknowledged you to be at the level of chunin if he told you, the reason I didn't tell you is because our parents had a lot of enemies who would have stopped at nothing to kidnap or kill you."

Naruto was still slightly hurt, but now that he thought about it, she did make it up to him all those years by celebrating birthdays and training him.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked. Narumi replied, "We are working for an organisation called Akatsuki, right now our mission is to capture you. However, I have just the plan to avoid that. For now, answer this question: have you awakened your Mangekyo yet?"

Naruto nodded. She smiled and patted his head. "I knew you could do it. Have you got blurry vision after using it?"

The blond replied, "Recently, yes."

Narumi explained, "That is because the Mangekyo is a dojutsu which seals itself the more it is used. That is, until the user goes blind from overuse as Uchiha Madara once did."

"Once?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He found a way to restore his eyesight by replacing his eyes with his brother's, who also had the Mangekyo. From that day on, the light never faded from his eyes. His brother, Izuna, also faced the same problem with his eyes - that is, blindness. When his eyes found a new host, Madara, it unsealed itself forever. This came to be known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which only Madara possessed in history."

Naruto put two and two together and paled. "Are you here to take my eyes?"

Narumi replied, "Yes, but do not worry. I've got an idea. A mutual exchange, wouldn't that result in both of us getting the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Itachi spoke up, "Her theory relies on the fact that a Mangekyo unseals itself forever after it finds a new host. This is plausible, however it is risky as there has only been one instance of success. At the same time, there has only been one try to obtain it. So you got a fifty-fifty chance. If we had more successes before, it would be easier to make a decision, but we don't. So... do you want to swap your eyes with Narumi-chan?"

Naruto weighed his options. He might lose his eyesight forever if he did it now, but if we didn't, he would still lose his vision eventually. This was a simple choice.

"Yes."

Konoha

Sasuke went to Kakashi's apartment to find him for some training advice. Kakashi had left him at the training ground doing some taijutsu exercises after eating at Ichiraku's to do something.

Instead of what he expected, he saw Asuma and Kurenai standing over an unconscious Kakashi who was lying in bed.

Suddenly, a jonin, Aoba came bursting into the house. "Was Itachi and Narumi after Naruto?"

"What?!" Sasuke roared. "Baka!" cursed Asuma as the Uchiha ran into the streets and out of Konoha, following the nukenins' chakra trail while it was still fresh.

This was finally his chance to take revenge.

Back With Naruto, Narumi And Itachi

Within thirty minutes, they completed the procedure. When Naruto tested them out, the three tomoes spun and warped into a new pattern.

In the middle there was the snowflake from Narumi's pattern but his stylised flower petals remained on the outside.

"You should try using Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami, I had them with my old eyes. Now that our eyes are merged, so should our abilities," theorised Narumi.

"If that's the case you should try using Kamui, Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi," he told her.

Itachi frowned when he sensed a presence getting closer. The chakra was flaring wildly... It was most likely Sasuke.

"Narumi-chan, we need to wrap this up quickly. Sasuke is coming," he announced.

"Alright. Naruto, I'm sorry for all those years," she apologised. Naruto replied, "It's fine, what matters is that you were there for me after all."

She smiled. Her husband took out a bag of scrolls and handed it to the blond. "These are clan scrolls, they contain information on the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, the history of our clan and Uchiha clan jutsus to make up for the birthdays we've been unable to attend."

"Jiraiya knows everything that is going on but don't ask him about the Uchiha Massacre yet, you're not ready for the truth. We're out of time, Sasuke is here. Play along, Naruto-kun."

Narumi kneeled down and pulled her otouto into a hug, then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, otouto. Stay safe."

Then she stood up, releasing the silencing seals. "Sorry," Narumi whispered, grabbing Naruto and throwing him against the door so hard that it shattered and he hit the wall on the other side, coughing up blood.

Itachi walked out into hallway, followed closely behind by his wife. "It seems like we went overboard, dear... Oh look, it's my adorable brother-in-law..."

Narumi laced her fingers with Itachi's and raises their hands to show Sasuke their wedding rings.

A tick mark appeared on the younger Uchiha's head at her choice of words. He thrust out his left hand which began crackling with raiton chakra.

"Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Narumi, I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled, charging at them with the Chidori.

Itachi looked on unamused as the Chidori was shoved towards his chest. A hand quickly shot out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisting it and redirecting it into the nearby wall.

The construction stood no chance against the Chidori and exploded into a shower of bricks and cement.

"Why you...?!" Sasuke growled, trying to free his hand from his brother's grip.

"You are still weak... You know why? Because you lack hatred... Tsukuyomi!"

Sasuke screamed and dropped to the floor unconscious. Itachi noticed the presence of another person - Jiraiya, who was at the end of the hallway.

"Jiraiya-sama, what a surprise," said Itachi who was not surprised at all as the explosion must have caught his attention.

"Uchiha Itachi and my student's daughter... Who would expect a reunion today of all days but I'm sorry, you two have to die here..." replied Jiraiya.

Naruto, who recovered sufficiently, ran towards the two nukenin but was kicked away in the opposite direction by Narumi.

Itachi muttered, "We have to get out of this now."

"Sorry but I can't allow that," said Jiraiya who was weaving hand seals, "Katon: Dai Endan!"

A torrent of flames ripped through the hallway towards the couple but was countered as Narumi called, "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Water gushed out of her mouth and extinguished the flames, making a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, the two were gone. Gai suddenly appeared and burst through the hole, aiming a kick at Jiraiya's face. "Dainamikku Entori (Dynamic Entry)!" he shouted, landing a hit at Jiraiya.

When the sage got up, Gai immediately apologised. "Gomen, I thought you were the enemy. I was informed by Asuma and Kurenai to follow Sasuke in case he encountered Itachi and Narumi."

Jiraiya said, "Never mind, just bring Sasuke back to Konoha." The Green Beast did as told and left.

Naruto got up and gave his sensei a look of annoyance.

"I can't believe you got lured away by a woman. No wait, actually I can," deadpanned Naruto. Jiraiya sighed. "Go get some sleep." The blond complied and went to bed after reading several scrolls that Itachi gave.

One of the scrolls required dojutsu activation to be able to read. This took a while for Naruto to figure as he stared at the blurry words which soon became clear as his Sharingan decrypted it. Each dojutsu was covered with a short introduction before it went blur unless you possessed the same dojutsu mentioned in the text.

It ran like this: "The Rinnegan is a dojutsu obtained by possessing the blood of both the Uchihas and the Senjus. On a more practical level, one requires the cells of both clans. Once that is achieved, the Rinnegan awakens under two circumstances: receiving trauma or natural dojutsu evolution. The first is the same away the Sharingan and Mangekyo are awakened."

"The second is the same as how people with only Uchiha blood awaken the Rinnegan. The story goes that the Byakugan evolved into the Sharingan, which later turned into the Mangekyo. The next stage is the Eternal Mangekyo, which Madara achieved, and later it evolved into the Rinnegan before he died. This is natural evolution, however, that was because Madara did not have Senju blood. If he did, theoretically he would have unlocked the Rinnegan immediately after the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, not just before he died."

Naruto almost jumped with joy when he read that. It meant that he would have the Rinnegan!

The rest of the text was a blur, so he would have to wait till he awakened his Rinnegan. Meanwhile, he went through the jutsu scrolls.

There were a myriad of katon jutsus and one kekkai ninjutsu called the "Uchiha Enjin (Uchiha Flame Formation)". The katon jutsus would increase his fire style arsenal by at least two hundred percent.

There were also several kenjutsu styles combined with katon jutsus, coating one's blade in flames to increase damage.

In all, quite a large amount of information to take in - but made simpler with his eidetic memory and Sharingan.

The Next Day

Naruto got up and booked out of the hotel, travelling to Tanzaku-gai with Jiraiya.

On the way there, he tried to recreate a technique that originally belonged to the Sandaime Raikage. With a little help from Kakashi's Raikiri, he got the basic concept.

Tanzaku-gai

There were many people milling around, setting up stalls and lanterns in anticipation of the grand festival.

One of the banners stated: "Gamble Your Luck With Tanzaku's Casino". "Looks like that's where we'll find her," Jiraiya remarked.

Naruto nodded and asked for directions from a local to the casino.

Tanzaku's Casino

It was a huge, grand building that was constructed with the finest materials. If it wasn't mahogany, it was gold or velvet.

Naruto entered and sat down at a table, playing a game of roulette. He placed all his chips - worth a hundred million ryo, mind you - on red nine. Other players began eyeing the chips greedily.

He played for nine rounds and won every single chip on the table back. "What the hell, you're cheating!" accused a man.

"You don't have proof, so do not accuse me," said Naruto. He took all the chips and changed them back into currency - now five hundred million. Then he left.

"Damn, sometimes I forget you're the richest person in the Elemental Nations," commented Jiraiya when he saw the winnings.

"That's the guy!" came a yell. Six men rushed towards them and surrounded them. A man emerged, "You had better give me all the money you have!"

He was the same guy from just now. "What if I don't?" Naruto replied. "Then you had better watch out, the boss is a B-rank nukenin from Iwa!" boasted one of his lackeys in the hope of scaring this "civilian" into handing over his money.

"You obviously didn't notice my headband," Naruto deadpanned, before leaping towards him.

"Tenkyu!" shouted Naruto, amassing suiton chakra in his mouth. "Doton: Doryuheki!" the lackey called, summoning a wall which blocked the sharp needles.

Another henchman lunged towards Naruto, while swinging a sword. "I hope this works," the blond thought while concentrating raiton chakra into his right hand.

It immediately crackled with pure lightning which coated his entire hand with a bluish glow. "Jigokuzuki: Yonhon Nukite (Hell Stab: Four-Finger Spear Hand)!"

He swiped it at the sword blade which snapped in half much to the attacker's surprise. "What?!" he cried before he was impaled in the chest by the very same jutsu.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu!" shouted the lackey who erected the earth wall. It melted into mud, then transformed into a dragon which fired mud bullets from its mouth.

Blue eyes warped into red, tracking the mud bullets easily. Each swipe of Naruto's hand destroyed the surprisingly hard bullets.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted, creating a dark red orb of fire which slammed into the dragon and obliterated it.

The man behind the dragon was fried into a charred pile of dust. Behind Naruto, another one of the nukenin's lap dogs crept up and stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

However... "Naruto" melted into water and surrounded the man in an orb. The real Naruto appeared outside it, one hand on the orb. "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!"

The man inside turned blue and died from asphyxiation. There were only two enemies left: the nukenin and his right-hand man.

"Doton: Doryuso!" shouted the right-hand man. Spears of earth shot towards Naruto, who deflected them his spear hand.

"Raiton: Gian!" he called, creating a beam of lightning which ripped through the spears and turned them to dust.

The man hurled a giant boulder at Naruto, who placed his pinky finger in the spear hand down.

"Jigokuzuki: Sanbon Nukite (Hell Stab: Three-Finger Spear Hand)!" he shouted, cleaving the boulder neatly into two. Then he jumped up and kicked both boulders at the two.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" the right-hand man called, raising a tall earthen wall to block the two rocks.

"Suiton: Suidanha!" Naruto shouted, expelling a stream of water which pierced right through the wall and hit the right-hand man, killing him.

Just then, the nukenin leapt up from behind the wall while forming hand seals. "Doton: Doryuso!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto countered. The air around him immediately cooled and condensed into a large wave of water. The water warped into a dragon which swallowed all the spears before rushing towards the nukenin.

"Doton: Tajuu Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mass Earth Walls)!" he shouted, slamming his hands onto the floor. Exactly twenty thick walls rose up to meet the dragon and elemental advantage kicked in, dispelling the dragon.

"I've never tried this before as it's hard to concentrate all the chakra in one finger, but here goes nothing," thought Naruto. He cut down his middle and ring finger, then charged at the walls.

All the raiton chakra flowed into and around his index finger, crackling and buzzing like a mini thunderstorm. The lightning coalesced into a single point two centimetres from his fingertip, forming a blade-like shape.

"JIGOKUZUKI: IPPON NUKITE (Hell Stab: One-Finger Spear Hand)!" he yelled as his finger pierced through the walls like butter, making them shatter into smithereens like glass.

One wall fell after another to the lightning spear hand before it finally pierced through the chest of the nukenin himself.

Pure raiton chakra coursed through his body, thoroughly frying him from head to toe. His steaming body collasped to the floor after Naruto withdrew his hand and cancelled the technique.

Jiraiya, who was standing aside the whole time, clapped. Naruto scowled. "Why didn't you assist me?"

"I knew you didn't help. And to think, you successfully reproduced the Sandaime Raikage's technique so well..." the sage explained.

"Well, how are we going to find Tsunade? We didn't spot her at the casino," stated Naruto.

"She has another vice apart from gambling - drinking. Let's hit the bars," Jiraiya suggested.

Tanzaku Fire Sake Bar

This bar, in particular, was famous throughout Hi no Kuni for its Fire Sake - a premium mix of sake and other secret ingredients.

There, they spotted their target. A blond woman with pigtails and a black-haired young lady were sitting together and downing cups though the younger woman seemed reluctant.

"Tsunade-sama, we've finally found you," greeted Naruto formally. The blond sannin looked up and noticed Jiraiya.

"What a reunion, Jiraiya... First I had Orochimaru visit me in the morning and now you... what is it?" she asked.

Jiraiya stored what she said into his memory, then replied, "Sarutobi-sensei wants you to become Hokage, so I've been tasked to bring you back to Konoha."

She snorted. "And who is this brat?"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service," Naruto introduced himself. Tsunade laughed. "I've heard so much about you from Orochimaru... You did quite a number to his arms with your advanced fuinjutsu. I was impressed and decided to look you up on the bingo book. Guess what I found?"

"What?" "An A-rank genin, that's practically unheard of," she said. Naruto got back to the point. "So will you come back with us?"

"No. Unless you beat me in a fight," Tsunade replied. The jinchuuriki sighed. Looks like nothing in this world was solved without violence.

"Very well," he said, stepping out into the street. He was followed closely behind by both sannin and the black-haired girl.

"If you win, I'll go back. In fact, I'll even throw in this necklace," Tsunade said, tugging on the Shodaime's necklace. "But if you lose... you owe me five hundred million ryo. Deal?"

Naruto smirked. "Deal." She would soon realise how outdated the bingo book was.

Omake: Extras

The author's thumb stopped sliding over his phone's keyboard and he heaved a sigh of relief. He had made it within fourteen days - still technically less than half a month as he had promised in the last chapter.

"Shit," the author cursed as he realised what month it was. "FEBRUARY HAS TWENTY-EIGHT DAYS! FUC-"

Author's Notes:  
>Well yes, I actually delivered within half a month as promised. I hope you didn't have to wait long, but seriously, I had to study for many tests this past few weeks. Plus with the competition training still going on, I'm pretty much fully booked all the time. I apologise for all the overdue chapters, but here it is. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter as I have planned it... By the way, the chapters have now increased in word count to 4k since chapter 12, which probably accounts for why I'm so late.<p>

Until tomorrow,  
>Ja Ne<p>

P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
